Almost Losing You
by Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn
Summary: Don't really have a good summary for this so just give it a shot. Kyoya/OC
1. Changes in life

Well this is my first story so please give it a try im still working on it so i wont update for a while please leave me yuuhr reviews so i can know whaat im doiin wrong . give it a shot pleasee! Disclaimer: i do not own Ouran or the OC !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ch. 1: Changes in life<em>**

-Nikita's POV-

"Honey, we're leaving" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

I'm really not ready for this huge change in my life. My name is Nikita Saitama, I live in Santo Domingo but I'm going to start my new life in Japan.

"Coming mom" I yelled back.

-12 hours later—

-Mom's POV-

"We're finally in Japan sweetie, don't worry you'll do great here, you'll be attending Ouran High school with your cousin Sakura I'm sure she'll show you around and help you out" my mother said excited.

"Yay" I said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone young lady. Now help me get everything inside we have to start unpacking and then get ready, we're meeting your aunt tonight at a restaurant" she said raising her voice.

*cell vibrates* I took my out my phone and read the message ~Hey, heard ur finally in Japan. Welcome! –Sakura ~ Ugh. She's the only reason I accepted to come here. Sakura Itou is my cousin; we've been really close since we were in diapers until she had to move over here a year ago. I put the phone back in my pocket and started taking the boxes up to my room.

"Nikki, your room is going to be the second door on the right. Start unpacking and fixing everything in your room; remember you have to start school tomorrow" said my mom.

"Sure mom" I replied.

-Nikita's POV—

"I hope I do alright in this country, it's so different back in Santo Domingo" I said to myself.

I started unpacking the boxes when I heard my phone vibrate in my back pocket. ~Cnt wait 2 c u, Sakura ~ I replied back to her ~Ik, me 2, c u the restaurant 2night(: ~

-Few hours later—

Mom came in the room "Nikki you ready? We have to meet your aunt at the restaurant in 30 minutes"

"Yeah mom, almost done just need to put a little bit of make-up on" I said walking to the bathroom.

"I love how your rooms coming together!" she said as she walked over to my bed.

"I know right I love it. Well I'm ready to go." I replied back.

"Alright, let's go honey your aunt must be waiting for us" said my mom.

We headed over to the rental car by the way which is a Jetta (just so you know); as she was driving I couldn't help but wonder what my friends back home were doing? Would they be missing me? Are they going to forget me in a few months? I guess my mom noticed I was a little quite cause next thing I know she was staring at me and saying "Are you alright, Nikki? You seem a little quiet and worried."

"I looked at her with the corner of my eye to see if she was looking at me by my surprise she wasn't *thank god* "Nah, I'm fine just a little tired that's all" I lied.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll have time to rest when we get back home we'll finish unpacking tomorrow that flight was horrible my back is killing me" she said.

The rest of the ride was quiet… When we finally got to the restaurant, we got out and went inside. We started looking for our family until I felt someone come from behind me covering my eyes I tried to get lose but they didn't let go, after a few seconds I heard Sakura laughing. When I turned around we gave each other a big huge.

"OMG I'm so glad you're here it seems like I haven't seen you in like a million years" squealed Sakura.

"Ahh I know I missed you so much, we have to sit down and talk soon there's so many things I need to tell you chika!" I squealed back.

She finally let go of me, then my aunt came and took me in a big huge "You've grown so much this year, your gorgeous!"

"Thanks, tia" I replied. I looked around and asked "Where's Lilah?"

"She stayed at home with the babysitter" said Sakura

"Well come sit down tell us how was the trip" said my aunt.

"Well…"

As my aunt and my mom got in their conversation, Sakura pulled me to the next table. "So, what's up? Anything new?" asked Sakura.

"Well…" I started "It's really pretty here but I don't know it doesn't feel like back home I'm starting to miss it over there."

"You'll be fine I'll help you around so you don't get lost! We will be going to the same school, isn't that great!" she said shaking me.

"OMG I know we're gonna drive the school insane hahaha us together is like a hurricane!" I said.

"Hahaha I know!" she said giggling.

"So now you tell me, what's new?" I asked her.

"Welllllll..." she said blushing.

"Wellllll what hahaha? With that little face of yours I can tell something's up! Now spill it!" I demanded.

"Geez girl chill! I'll tell you everything about it but give me time it's a lot" she exclaimed.

"Hahaha sorry I get that from you!" I said laughing.

"Alright, weeeell there's this guy from school which I've liked for a few months now his name is im not gunna tell you; but he doesn't know I like him and he can't know that!" she said.

"Why not? I asked.

"Because I don't want you to know yet you gotta find out for yourself see if you can guess and besides I don't think it's a good time to start telling everyone" she replied.

"Okay okay! Fine, you win i bet you imma find out sooner then you think! I said smirking.

We continued talking and eating until it was time to leave. "Mom, can Saku stay over today we can go to school together, pleaseeeee? I begged my mom.

"It's up to her mom go ask your aunt" she said.

"Titi, ¿Sakura se puede quedar en mi casa? Por favor, mom will take us both to school tomorrow" I asked my aunt.

"Si, but don't stay up late you girls got to wake up early tomorrow" she said. We both ran up to her and gave her lots of hugs and kisses.

Thank you! We both said in unison.

"Bye see you tomorrow mom" yelled Sakura out the window.

-Time skip. Back home.-

-Sakura's POV-

So we got to Nikita's house and went straight to her room. "O-M-G, I love your room" I said freaking out. "Hahaha thank you, I'm not completely down though. You can help me finish tomorrow after school if you want?" I said turning towards her. "Of course" I answered. "Well we should get some sleep we need it for tomorrow" I said getting into bed. "Alright, good night cuzz" I answered. "Night" I heard her say. With that we both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Translation: -tia:aunt<em>

_-Titi, ¿Sakura se puede quedar en mi casa? Por favor: Aunt, Can Sakura stay at my house? Please_

_-Si: yes_

So whaat did yuuh think ? cant hear yuuh so review or send a PM Thankss (: love, Kitamii


	2. Off to school

Well here it is ! im soo happie i got to update sooner thn i thought . im tryin my best to do it as best as i can but just read on and you tell me your opinion.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: Off to school<p>

-Nikita's POV-

When I got up that morning I was really nervous, but I couldn't wait for school though. *leans over to see Sakura, who is still sleeping* "Hmm… what would be a good way to wake her up?" I mumbled to myself. I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to get a small horn I had there. When I walked back out Sakura wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go? I asked myself. *walked closer to the bed* when I got closer to the bed something grabbed the bottom of my leg and pulled me down. *Sakura gets out of under the bed laughing hysterically*

"Gotcha!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Hahaha, you're so mean Saku! You scared me to death!" I said laughing. We were both on the floor laughing when my mom came in the room.

"Girls, get ready don't wanna be late" with that she walked off. I stood up and helped Sakura up too.

"Come on you can borrow something of mine since you didn't bring any clothes." I said while walking to my closet.

"Sure! I'll pick!" she squealed running past me. I just stood there shaking my head and laughing.

"I missed you" I mumbled to myself.

-Time Skip—

-Sakura's POV-

When we were finished, we stood in front of a full length mirror Nikki had on her wall. I had on white skinny jeans, a red blouse that went off one shoulder and red heels. Nikki was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black vest over and black heels. "We look great! Don't we Nikki?" I said looking at her threw the mirror.

"Yes we do cuzz" I said smiling back at her threw the mirror.

"GIRLS LET'S GO!" Titi yelled from downstairs.

"Let's go" said Sakura while grabbing my hand and pulling me.

-Time skip, at school—

-Nikki's POV-

When we pulled in front of the school I was shocked by how big it was! "Wow" I let out.

"I know right I was the same way when I first saw it" said Saku getting out of the car.

"Well. Let's get going so you can show me around, especially were my first class is" I said to her.

"Sure come on" *the girls went walking off arm in arm* When we got to my first class, Sakura left me and headed off to her class. I walked inside and all eyes were on me 'oh god' I thought to myself.

"Welcome Miss Saitama" I heard and older lady say. I was guessing she was the teacher for this class."My name is Mrs. Yashiro I'll be your teacher for this class, everyone this is Nikita Saitama our new student, please have a seat next to Kyoya Ootori" she said pointing towards a black haired guy with glasses.

"Thank you" I mumbled shyly. I started walking towards my assigned seat and just felt all eyes on me as I sat down. I looked around at everyone and they all looked away.

"Alright class…"

-Time Skip. End of class—

I was lost in my train of thoughts until I heard the bell ring. "See you tomorrow class" said Mrs. Yashiro. I grabbed my stuff and started to the door 'til someone grabbed a hold of my arm. *I looked back*Behind me was the same black haired guy with glasses that I was told to sit next to.

"Hello my name is Kyoya Ootori" he said extending his arm out a me I took it saying

"Hello, I'm…" he cut me off

"Nikita Saitama, a pleasure to meet you miss" he said kissing the top of my hand then letting go.

"Same here Mr. Ootori" I said giving him a fake smile."I'm sorry but I need to get going to class or I'll be late" I said stepping back.

"No problem, see you some other time Miss Saitama" he said. With that I turned around and walked off to my next class. When I got there a blonde haired guy came up to me looking very excited

"Hello miss, and who might you be?" said the guy.

"My name is Nikita Saitama" I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tamaki Suoh" he bowed slightly. I just looked at him and smiled, with that the blonde haired who named himself Tamaki turned around and started sprinting over to his seat as the teacher walked in.

"Hello young lady, do you need anything?" asked the man who looked in his mid-20s.

"My name is Nikita Saitama I will be attending your class" I said smiling at him.

"Oh, hello I'm guessing you're the new student, I was informed you would be coming" he said walking over to his desk. "You may sit in any empty desk."

"Thank you" I said turning around and heading to an empty seat close to the back of the room. During class I got a note I opened it... –I am honored to invite you over to the Host Club after school, would you like to come? –Tamaki… I looked over to Tamaki and he looked at me and smiled brightly. –Sure, I'd love to… * I passed down the note* When he opened it he looked at me and beamed very happily.

* * *

><p>Great. What have I gotten myself into I asked myself as I was walking over to the Music Room 3 as I was instructed, school went by pretty quickly I was very happy about that. When I arrived I swung the door open and petals started flying into my face.<p>

"What the –" I squealed.

"Welcome, my dear princess" said Tamaki. "Hey!" I said. *I looked around when I spotted someone* a girl started running towards me it was Sakura. We both started talking in unison

"OMG, what are you doing here?" "You first" "Okay" with that both of us broke down laughing everyone just gathered around us. We stopped laughing when we heard someone scream

"Mommy we have a new pair of twins! *he moves closer to Sakura grabbing her shoulders* my dear daughter how do you know this lovely new student?" asked Tamaki dramatically.

"Well, she's my cousin idiot" said Sakura smacking the back of his head which sent him straight to a corner and grow mushrooms?

"What are you doing here Saku-Chan?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm a member here, what are you doing here?" said Sakura.

"Ta-" I was cut off when Tamaki came charging towards us.

"I had the honor to invite her, and she accepted" beamed Tamaki getting closer to me.

"Get away from her you perv" said Sakura pushing him off of me. The blonde boy once again ran off, this time over to a tall black haired guy who I realized was the same guy from my first class. Kyoya Ootori.

"Mommy, daughter is calling me a perv!" said a very sad Tamaki.

"You are!" said Kyoya smoothly *I chuckled* Tamaki's eyes filled up with tears but Kyoya just ignored him. He then turned to me

"Hello Miss Saitama, surprised to see you here."

"Tamaki invited me over" I said looking up at him.

"Ah, figured he would" he said smirking while pushing up his glasses.

"Anyways, come in Nikki *Saku grabs my hand and pulls me* I'd like you to meet the rest of the club since your already here" said Sakura smiling at me. She stood in front of two ginger head twins and said

"These are the Hitachiin twins Kaoru on the right and Hikaru on the left, Hika, Kao, this is my cousin Nikita"

"Nice to meet you guys" I said smiling up at them.

"Next is Takashi Morinozuka, or as we call him Mori" she said pointing to a tall black haired guy.

"On him is Mitsukuni Morinozuka but you can call him Huni for short" she finished. Aww he was so cute and small!

"And this is Usa-Chan" the little guy said extending a pink rabbit at me.

"It's so cute" I said smiling and petting the bunny.

"Would you like some cake Nikki-Chan?" asked Huni. *Sakura leaned over to me and whispered*

"The kid goes crazy for sweets!" *I giggled*

"Of course Huni, do you have chocolate cake?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do Nikki-Chan, come" he said jumping off his cousins and pulling me towards a table full of cakes.

-Sakura's POV-

Nikita meet the Host Club and went with Huni to eat cake. The twins were about to run after her, but I stopped them

"Don't you dare get close to my cousin or I'll have to practice kendo on you two"

"Don't worry" said Kaoru. *I let them go*

"We won't do anything to her" said Hikaru. They both said something in unison

"At least not for now" they smirked devilish and ran off before I had the chance to grab a hold of them. *sigh*

"They never change" I mumbled to myself. Tamaki ran after them saying something about not harassing our new student or what not I didn't really pay attention. Kyoya was standing next to me writing something in his little black notebook; I looked at him and asked

"What is it that you write so much in that notebook?"

"It's none of your convenience" he said pushing up his glasses.

"Of course; a year here with you guys and I still don't get use to not asking you that question." I said looking over to Nikita who was squeezed in between the twins with Tamaki yelling something at them and her just staring at them eating her piece of cake.

"Poor Nikki, she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into" I mumbled. I guess Kyoya heard me because he laughed slightly walking away.

"Hey Kyo" I said stopping him *he turned around*

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I leave early today? I got to help Nikki finish unpacking things"

"Sure" he said turning back around heading towards wherever he was going.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Hey Nikita *she looked up* let's go we have to finish unpacking your things, remember?" I yelled over to her.

"Oh, sure, be right there" she turned back around to face the members who had sad faces on.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go, thanks for the cake Huni it was great!"

"Please stay longer Nikki-Chan" asked the cute little blonde.

"Sorry, I can't, I'll come back tomorrow, I promise!" said Nikki looking up at the others.

"Alright" they all said smiling.

"Bye guys" *I turned around and started jogging towards the door*

"Bye" I heard them yell.

* * *

><p>Thaats it ! Please let me know whaat yuuh think of it(: -Kitamii<p> 


	3. Little Authors Note!

A/N : Lately i got a review which was a very honest and truthful opinion and i am very happy about that ! (: *can anyone sense the hint of sarcasm* So here is a little bit of mii characters & about their life... I will not change what ive done so far in mii story . Heads up im going to change a little the personalities of the Host Club members mostly Kyoya's.. & i will not add a uniform to the school . -Kitamii

* * *

><p>Nikita Saitama:<p>

-Eyes: Brown hazel, has contacts: yellow w/ electric blue specks

-Age: 17

-Hair: Long to waist, red w/orange & blue streaks

-Height: 5'8

-Skin: Tan

-Has a smiley face necklace

-Nickname: Nikki

-Born in Santo Domingo (Dominican Republic) moves to Japan at age 17

-Dream job: Wedding Planner

-Her parents own a big successful software company which they intend that she takes over when she's out of high school.

* * *

><p>Sakura Itou:<p>

-Eyes: Hazel wears contacts: White

-Age: 16

-Hair: Long to shoulders it's Pink

-Height: 5'8

-Skin: Tan

-She wears a gold necklace with a horse & a heart

-Nickname: Saku

-She is half from Spain half German lived all her life in Puerto Rico

-Dream job: wants to be a fashion designer but she dabbles in other things like photography, drawing and playing the drums.

-She lives with her mom who is fashion designer her dad & twin brother died in an accident when she was 15 the host club was there helping her go threw everything and in this story she has a 5 year old sister named Lilah.

(Lilah is the exact same thing as Sakura only younger.)

* * *

><p>I will update really soon probably later on or tomorrow !<p> 


	4. Home Grocery Trouble?

_Here is mii nxt chapter in mii opinion & mii cousins we think i did pretty good & its kinda funny hope yuuh guys enjoy it as much as i did writing it ! (: _

_Disclaimer: i do not own OHSHC (sadly)_

* * *

><p>Ch. 3: Home… Grocery… Trouble?<p>

-Nikki's POV-

When we got home Sakura's 5 year old sister Lilah was there *Saku hugged her*

"Hey lil, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm good, mommy had to work" she said in the cutest way ever.

"Oh, alright" *sakura kissed the top of her head.

"Mom, were home!" I yelled.

"Oh, good come to the kitchen I have a list of things I want you to go buy at the grocery store" she said poking her head out the kitchen doorway.

"Sure" I sighed. I walked over to the kitchen with Saku and Lil behind me.

"Here are the list and some cash you can go with Saku and Lilah but just be careful" said mom handing me the stuff.

"We'll be back soon, come on guys we don't want to be walking in the dark" I told Saku and Lilah walking towards the door. As we were walking toward the grocery store we were just talking about how our day was; what we would do later and stuff like that.

When we finally got to the store after walking for about 10 or 15 minutes we went inside. We divided the list and went to get the things. I was alone and Sakura was with Lilah.

As I was walking down the aisles looking for the things on the list, I heard a familiar voice, two actually the same ones. As I slowly walked to the end of the aisle I peeked my head and I was right they were familiar. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were with someone i didn't recognize. I quickly hid behind the aisle.

"I need to find sakura & lilah and get out of here before the find out were here" i said to myself. I started walking down the aisles being very careful that they didn't find me. I spotted Saku & lilah; i started walking really fast towards them.I was standing a few inches away of the lobster tank; and I froze when I heard my name. Oh crap. They found me. I slowly started turning around to face them when... CRASH!

One second I was standing the next i was laying on the floor all were with pieces of glass & lobsters all over & two idiot twins on each side of me.

I stood up and yelled"you stupid idiots look what you did" i looked at them they were just sitting there on the floor looking at each other.

By then sakura was next to me asking "are you okay? Are you hurt?" Right then i felt a pain shoot up my left arm i looked at it and i had a big piece of glass right above my wrist a lot of blood was coming out.

"OMG YOU'RE BLEEDIN WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL QUICK! Sakura started freaking out.

"BLOOD! LOTS OF IT! O-M-. THUMP! Sakura had fainted, i kneeled down next to her and yelled "someone get me cotton balls & alcohol"

A few minutes later someone brought it to me i dabbed the cotton ball with alcohol & put it close to her nose. She started moving until she finally woke

"what ha-" i think she remembered cause she started freaking out a bit.

"Sakura chill I'm fine it's just a little cut, I'll go to the hospital so they can check it out" i told her. She finally calmed down.

I stood up and helped her up when she caught her balance she went up to the twins and yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY LOVING COUSIN! AND WHAT WOULD I DO WIFFOUT HER?" She said slapping both upside the head; they said sorry and started rubbing the back of their heads.

Then the store manager came "what happened here? He asked.

"I'm sorry sir, i was walking and these two idiots *she looked at the twins* got so excited of seeing and came running to me and knocked me down by that we accidently knocked off the tank over. I'm so sorry!" I said looking down to the floor.

"Don't worry it was an accident, but I'm afraid someone has to pay the damages" he said looking around.

"No problem, we'll take care if that. How much would that be?" asked Hikaru.

"Come to my office" with that all three of them left.

I took out my phone to call my mom after 3 rings she picked up "hello mom, i need you to come pick us up we need to go to the hospital i had an accident. Okay bye. I hung up

"let's go outside mom will be here any min" i said turning to Saku. She was still a bit shocked. That's when i noticed it... Lilah wasn't there.

"Sakura, don't freak out but where's lilah?" I asked facing her.

She started looking around desperately for her "I don't know , but we have to find her" she started running down one side yelling her sisters name and i went the other way doing the same thing.

After we searched all the aisles we both went to the front of the store and told the lady to call for lilah itou's name threw the microphone she did as she was told.

After a few minutes later of being called lilah appeared sakura ran to her and said "where were you? We were looking everywhere for you"

"i had to use the bathroom" she said innocently.

"Alright; let's not tell anyone about this" said Saku. We heard a horn honk and it was mom. We started walking to the car and i got in and do did Saku and lilah.

"What happened?" Asked mom taking a look at my arm.

"Some guys came running to me and knocked me down and broke the lobster tank. But enough talking lets go it's starting to hurt real badly" i said starting to look at my wound.

-Time skip-

We got back home after being at the hospital for two hrs. They had removed the piece of glass and told me that the cut was actually pretty deep they had to put around 3 or 4 stiches. Curse those stupid twins now I'm going to have a scar on my arm for the rest of my life. It was almost 8pm and i had school tomorrow so i went to eat something took a pill for the pain and went straight to take a shower after i was done i headed off to bed. I couldn't wait to confront those devil twins tomorrow. Oh they are going to pay. BIG TIME!

* * *

><p>Please review (:<p> 


	5. It's payback time! With a twist?

Heyyyyyyy guys ! i'm soo sorry i took alot of time to update this i had it written already i just didnt have time to write it in my computer and post it ! but here it is i think it came out pretty good but you guys tell me your opinions(:

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own OHSHC !

* * *

><p>Ch.4: It's payback time…with a twist?<p>

-Nikita's POV-

I got to school early I waiting for Sakura to arrive, but I guess she was running late. Mori and Huni arrived

"Hey Nikki-Chan, what are you doing here?" asked Huni walking closer.

"I'm waiting for Sakura" I replied with a smile.

"Oh, alright are you coming to the Host Club after school today?" he asked getting on his cousin's back.

"Yes I am Mitsukuni"

"Oh goodie I got more cake!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Excellent!" I returned him the smile. I noticed him starring at my arm.

"What happened to your arm Nikki-Chan" he had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, just a little accident I had yesterday" I said putting my hand behind me.

"We'll we have to go Nikki-Chan, we'll see you later take care" he said as his cousin started walking away.

"Bye" I said turning back around. After a few minutes later Saku arrived.

"Hey cuzz" she screamed walking up to me.

"Your early why's that?" she continued, we started walking inside.

"Oh nothing, hey have you seen Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked her, she looked surprised by my question.

"No why?" she asked looking at me.

"Nothing, I'll see you later imma see if I can find them before the bell rings. Bye!" I said running off.

-Sakura's POV-

When I got to school Nikki was waiting for me. I went up to her and we started walking, I was surprised she was early to school she usually comes after me, but I didn't pay attention to it. After she asked me if I have seen the twins that's when she got my attention I told her no and asked why she said nothing then left to look for them. Why would she want to look for Hika and Kao after what they did to her? This was really strange of her but I am gonna get to the bottom of it.

-Time Skip—

-Nikki's POV-

"Hahaha you guys are so weird" I said to the twins as I walked into the Host Club with Hika on my right arm and Kao on my left arm.

"We know we are" they said in unison, I looked up and Sakura was staring at me with a serious face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she replied looking back at the laptop screen. I ignored her and sat on the couch the twins let themselves fall on either side of me.

"Did you guys really need to do that couldn't you sit down like normal people?" I said smiling at them. I felt someone staring at us so I used a technique a good friend taught me, I yawned waited a few minutes and looked around I was right someone was looking at me because Sakura yawned too. What was with her today? She has been watching me ever since I entered the Host Club with the twins. I didn't know what her problem was but right now I was just focused on getting back at the twins. The guys had to leave and attend the guests, Sakura and I stayed in the back away from them, and we didn't talk much so I just got out my book and started reading.

-Time Skip-

I got way into the book that I didn't notice that the club was over until the twins snacked their arms around my shoulders.

"What are you reading?" I jumped a little

"You guys scared me to death! And nothing just this book called Glimpse." I said closing the book and put it next to me.

"Wow, is the Host Club over already? Did I really read for almost two hours straight?" I said looking up at everyone.

"Yes Nikki-Chan, is the book that good?" asked Huni from behind his cousin.

"Actually it is Huni-Sempai" I said looking at the cover of my book.

"Nikki-Chan you never told me what really happened to your arm." Huni said starring at my arm. Oh god every eye was on me. I started freaking out a little and I glanced at the twins which made them speak up.

"Well it was kind of our fault" started Hikaru.

"No surprise" mumbled Kyoya from behind his laptop.

"We saw her at the grocery store when we went with Haruhi, we got so excited that we ran to her which made her lose her balance and fall knocking down a lobster tank it broke and a piece of glass cut Nikki's arm" finished Kaoru ignoring Kyoya's comment.

"Awh Nikki-Chan did it hurt?" asked Huni concerned.

"Yeah kind of" I replied.

Then Tamaki started freaking out about why the twins were alone with his daughter when they know he isn't supposed to and how they are a danger to me, it was actually kind of sweet seeing how Tamaki cared about me. I looked over to my side and saw Kyoya writing in his little black notebook I slowly walked behind him and was about to look over his shoulder when he spoke up...

"Do you need anything Miss Saitama?" Gosh how does he know I was behind him, I felt myself blush.

"Umm... No…" I said turning back around to take a seat. There was something of him that I felt strange but I didn't know what it was.

-Two weeks later-

-Sakura's POV-

It was Nikki's 3rd week here at Ouran and she had gotten so close to the Host Club so quick especially to the twins. I didn't know why but I didn't want to ask her either. Kyoya had made me get Kaoru for something so I was walking down the halls looking for him. I found him sitting on a bench under a tree with Hikaru and Nikita. I walked up to them and they looked up and smiled.

"Kaoru, Kyoya is looking for you; he needs you to go to the Host Club for a few minutes." I said just looking at Kaoru and not wanting to look at Hikaru and Nikki. He stood up and followed me. I was kind of mad that Hikaru didn't come with us; but I didn't let it show.

-Nikita's POV-

Saku came and took Kao and to my surprise Hikaru didn't follow them, I looked over at him and he had a weird look on his face.

"Is something wrong Hika?" I asked him. He looked up at me and said

"No, it's just that…" he trailed off and if I'm not mistaking I think I saw him blush a little.

"Hikaru you know you can trust me right?" I asked him.

"What! You've been here a few weeks don't think your already a good friend of mine that I can tell everything to!" I was taken aback and a little hurt.

"I'm… I'm sorry" he said.

"Its fine" I lied. We stayed in silence for a while.

"It's just that… I don't know if to tell you" he finally said.

"Don't worry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but always remember that you can always count on me on anything and I won't tell anyone" I reminded him. He stayed quiet for a while like if he was gathering is thoughts.

He finally spoke up "I like Sakura". He caught me way off guard with that

"Really?" I asked still shocked.

"Yeah, ever since I met her" he confessed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Have you told her?" I asked.

"No" he sighed. "Do you plan on telling her?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he answered.

"I can help you if you want?" I told him.

"Really!" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, of course!" I replied.

"Oh thank you!" he said while grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

Right then Sakura came, she cleared her throat "Sorry to interrupt but Kaoru wants you to go over there" she said to Hikaru but trying not to make direct eye contact. I saw him blush lightly, I've never seen Hikaru like this I thought it was so cute.

"I'll see you later Nikki, thanks" he said while running off heading towards the Host Club.

Sakura was about to go and I stopped her "Is something wrong Sakura?"

She looked at me and said "Nope, why the question?"

"It's that I've noticed that you haven't talked to me much these past few weeks" I said starting to pick up my things.

"It's just that I have too much work, that's all" she replied.

I hesitated for a while but then decided not to push her "Alright then"

"Well I'll see you later then" she said turning and walking away.

I really didn't believe her, she's my cousin almost like my sister and I knew when something was bothering her, but I guess she's just not ready to talk about it. I started walking toward the Host Club to say bye to everyone before heading home. When I got there Huni was in a corner eating cake with Mori next to him (as usual). The twins were on either side of Haruhi and Tamaki was yelling at them something about getting them away from his daughter. Sakura and Kyoya were nowhere to be found. I guess they too caught up in talking that they didn't hear me walk in..

"Hey guys, just wanted to say bye before going home" I said standing next to them.

"Oh alright see you tomorrow Nikita" said Sakura looking up.

"Bye Miss Saitama" said Kyoya.

I turned around and said my goodbyes to the rest of the club. As I was walking home my thoughts were on why was Sakura spending too much time alone with Kyoya? Was I jealous? Nah that can't be I don't like Kyoya.

-Meanwhile back at the Host Club-

-Sakura's POV-

I was talking to Kyoya about the Host Clubs' profit. We were there for about an hour, when I got a text from my mom saying she was there to pick me up with the chuffer.

"I have to go Kyoya mom's waiting for me outside, I'll see you tomorrow" I said picking up my things, I was such in a hurry that I didn't notice I left my book on the table. I noticed I had left it when I got to the car

"Ugh, I left my book I need for my homework inside I'll be right back mom I have to go get it" I said running back to the room. I was half way there when I saw Hikaru and Kaoru walking down the hall way, I hid behind a brick wall and overheard their conversation.

"So, Hikaru what's going on between you and Nikki, I've seen you guys spending an awful lot of time together, you two dating? Asked Kaoru.

"No, I think she's pretty and all but I don't see her that way, she's just helping me with a few things" Hikaru said.

"Sure, whatever you say" I heard Kaoru tease. Hikaru said something but they were out of reach so I really couldn't hear what he had said.

I kept on walking trying to ignore what I had just heard, I walked in and heard Huni talking with Kyoya in the kitchen, I stayed back and listened to their conversation too.

"Have you noticed that Nikki-Chan and Hika-Chan have been spending quite some time together?" I heard Huni ask.

"Yes, I have indeed" replied Kyoya.

"Don't you just think they make the cutest couple?" asked Huni.

"I'm not sure, maybe" I heard Kyoya say.

I walked in they were kind of surprised to see me there "Sorry I left my book" I picked it up and ran out of the room.

"That was weird" said Huni.

Kyoya simply nodded looking at the doorway.

God what's up with everyone talking about Hikaru and Nikita? This can't be happening, Hikaru doesn't like Nikki I heard him say it to Kaoru, or was he just lying? The thought made tears go down my cheek. I just hope this is all a big misunderstanding and that he doesn't like Nikki, but I'll have to find out for myself.

* * *

><p>Sooo, what did you think? Review pleasee(: -Kitamii<p> 


	6. Jealous much?

heyyyy guys ! im back! (: i think i did a pretty good job doing this chapter ! hope you guys like it !

* * *

><p>Ch.5: Jealous much…<p>

-Sakura's POV-

I haven't been talking much with Nikki, I just can't confront her. I don't want to hear her say that she likes Hikaru even worse that she's dating him. God why can't I just have the strength to ask her now and I wouldn't have to be talking in my head about this. As I was entering the school on my way to the cafeteria I got a call I didn't bother to see who it was from, I just flipped my phone open and said "Hello?" Kyoya was at the other end. He wanted me to meet him at the Host Club. "Sure, no problem Kyo I'll be right there." I closed my phone and started walking towards the Host Club. Nikita was sitting on a bench a few feet away I didn't even want to look at her, but I could feel her staring at me as I kept walking to meet Kyoya.

-Nikita's POV-

I was sitting on a bench waiting for the twins to come, when I saw Sakura walking in and heading towards the cafeteria, she stopped when she got a call but I couldn't hear what she was saying. When she hung up she turned and headed the opposite way she was going towards the Host Club. Why would she be going to the Host Club? No one is there at this time; they're all supposed to be going to their classes. I wanted to find out so I gathered up my things and followed her. I was walking very casually but I still kept my distance so she wouldn't suspect anything. She went into the Host Club and I slowly caught the door before it shut completely after what seemed a rational time I peeked inside, Kyoya was sitting with his back towards me and Sakura was coming up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder which to m seemed like in an affectionate way, he looked up at her and smiled, this was actually the first time I saw he smiling… really smiling. What did this mean? Why were they spending a lot of time together? Are they dating? Nah that can't be, Kyoya doesn't date anyone unless his father ask him to do it? So was he doing this because his father asked him to? I was so caught up thinking that I didn't feel someone creep up behind me and touch my shoulder. I jumped and the door closed making a loud noise, I quickly grabbed the person behind me and hid in the next room, luckily it was open. I finally got the chance to see who was behind me and it was Haruhi.

"God, you scared me" I told her catching my breath.

She laughed a little and said "I'm sorry didn't mean to, but what were you doing there anyways?"

"Umm… nothing I just saw someone go in and I wanted to check who it was" I lied.

"Aja, alright" she said sarcastically. I heard the bell ring.

"Sorry, I got to go don't want to be late" I said walking out the door.

I started walking to my first period class and think god that was so close I thought they were going to catch me spying on them. I kept seeing the image of the two in my head. I walked into class when I remembered he also had this class for first period which meant I would have to see him. As I walked over to my seat I noticed he wasn't there. Was he going to skip class and be alone with Sakura? As I was getting out my notebook and pen, I didn't notice he walked up to me.

"Is everything alright Miss Saitama?" he said in a deep voice.

I froze then slowly looked up at him and said "No, not at all, why the question Ootori?"

"Oh nothing I just saw a worried expression on your face and thought you might have had a problem or something" he said pushing up the rim of his glasses.

"Oh no just thinking in a few things that's all" I told him.

He just nodded and took a seat next to me.

-Kyoya's POV-

Nikita had been here for almost 4 weeks now and she had barely said any words to me, she was mostly talking to Hikaru and Kaoru I didn't know why though it was weird most girls who join the Host Club get annoyed by them but she was the opposite. There was something about this girl that really caught my attention but I didn't know why. She probably thinks I'm a cold hearted guy like everyone puts me. Well true I can sometimes be serious but it just the way I have to be around the member of the Host Club could be nice if I wanted to. As I was thinking the teacher called me I looked up and said…

"Yes?"

"They need you up at the office Mr. Ootori" said the teacher.

I gathered up my things and looked at Nikki before looking away and heading out the door.

-Time skips… Lunch Time-

-Nikki's POV-

I was walking toward the cafeteria when two hands snacked around my neck. It was Hikaru and Kaoru

"Hey guys" I said smiling at them.

"Hey toy!" they both said in unison.

"How is it possible that you two can say things at the same time? Do you guys read each other's mind or what?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know" said Hikaru.

"We just do" finished Koaru.

I laughed and kept walking. When we went into the cafeteria some people stared at us others mumbled something to their friends. It was very uncomfortable but I didn't pay much attention to them I just kept walking to the lunch line and focused my attention on the twins that were talking about the Host Club which apparently was going to start after lunch today. I couldn't help but wonder if the twins noticed everyone staring at us but I didn't ask them I just got my food and followed them to their table; all grades ate together so that meant Kyoya would be there eating with us. When I got to the table I noticed Sakura and Kyoya weren't there.

"Where are Sakura and Kyoya?" I asked.

"I don't know Nikki-Chan, she got called up to the office in first period haven't seen her since" said Huni.

"Oh alright" I said taking a bite of my hamburger.

"Why don't you text her?" asked Huni pulling Usa-Chan closer to him.

"Sakura and I haven't been talking much Huni-Sempai so I don't think that would be a good idea" I said starting to play with my food.

"Why's that Nikki?" asked one of the twins.

"I don't know" I sighed.

The rest of lunch was quiet at our table. So they are both together right now? Why would they both be called up to the office at the same time? The twins left early to get ready for the Host Club. After the bell rang I got up and started walking to the Host Cub in silence, when Mori and Huni caught up to me but they didn't say anything so that was a good thing. We entered the Host Club we noticed Kao and Hika were talking. We entered quickly so they wouldn't notice.

"Haven't you noticed that Sakura and Kyoya have been together a lot?" asked Kaoru to Hikaru.

I noticed Hikaru flinch by the question.

"Yes do you think he finally got a girl?" replied Hikaru with a hurt look on his face.

"Please Kyoya wouldn't have the guts to ask her out" teased Kaoru.

"Well, I think we should just find out" said Hikaru.

Huni met my eyes but I looked away, I don't know why but I felt tears building up over this stupid conversation, I wasn't the only one that thought they were going out.

"I'm going to get the tea ready" I said walking over to the kitchen.

What would Kyoya be interested in Sakura anyways? I started up the tea and I thought of Sakura and Kyoya while it warmed up. I got so involved in my thinking that I didn't realize Kyoya walk in.

"Hello Miss Saitama"

I screamed and dropped the pot of tea I had in my hand. I turned around and saw Kyoya standing at the doorway.

"God you scared me Kyoya!" I said kneeling down to pick up the broken tea pot. I saw Kyoya kneel down next to me and started helping me clean up the mess.

"You don't have to do that I can pick it up myself" I said looking up at Kyoya.

I got lost in his eyes it was the first time I could ever get a look at his eyes. He noticed me starring and quickly pushed up his glasses.

"It's nothing" he replied standing up and throwing away what he had in his hand.

"Why have I noticed that you and Sakura aren't hanging out much like before?" he continued.

"I… I don't know, I guess it's because our schedules aren't the same" I said.

"That didn't seem to bother neither of you when you first got here" he replied.

I finished cleaning up everything and threw it away.

"I don't know, why the question Ootori?" I asked him.

"Just simple curiosity Miss Saitama" he said leaning against a wall.

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" I asked starting up another set of tea.

"She left early. Didn't feel well" he replied.

"Oh" I said turning around to face him.

"Yeah, Sakura planned a trip for the Host Club we will we going somewhere on my yacht for these two weeks we have off because of Spring Break. Would you like to come?" he said standing a little closer to me.

I thought about that a vacation would do me real good right now especially with all this stress I've been having but just the thought of having to be with Sakura and Kyoya made me want to pass, but oh well I'll take the offer besides its free. I must have been off for a minute cause Kyoya called my name again.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, yeah count me in that would be great" I answered.

"Good. You know I've noticed you get scared real easily" he stated.

I looked at him over my shoulder and shrugged. We stayed in silence, and then he turned around and left without saying anything. Few minutes later Hikaru walked in, dropped himself in a chair and sighed. I looked at him finished pouring out the tea and walked over to him handing him the tea and taking a seat next to him.

"Drink it, it will help you calm down" I said as he took a sip.

I didn't even have to ask him what was wrong I had an idea of why.

"I was dying inside when I was talking with Kaoru about Sakura and Kyoya" he confessed.

"I know I could tell by the look on your face, but you weren't the only one… I was also dying on the inside with the thought that Kyoya and Sakura might be dating" I said quietly so no one would hear me.

"You like Kyoya?" asked Hikaru a little surprised.

"I'm not sure… I think I do" I confessed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked taking another sip of his tea.

"I have no idea" I replied.

Silence.

I never thought I would get this close to the twins especially to Hikaru. What was I really feeling for him? I was even thinking in quitting of doing payback; I know they didn't mean to knock me down? Did they?

"Are you okay?" asked Hikaru, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, just thinking about what we should do" I said.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"That's it! I got it! Kyoya told me about a vacation trip the Host Club is going to that Sakura planned out, we can try to get you two closer don't you think?" I suggested.

"You're absolutely right Nikki!" he smiled.

"So we'll just have to take any opportunity to get you guys together" I said.

"Yeah, we'll leave that for when were on the trip" he said.

With that we both stood up and walked out the kitchen to where the rest of the club was gathered around. As I sat down I noticed they were all staring at us with weird looks on their faces as we sat down.

"So…" I said to make the atmosphere less awkward "…what you guys up to?"

"We were just planning what to do on this trip we are going Nikki-Chan" said Huni in a sing song voice.

"Oh! What do you guys have planned?" I asked looking at Haruhi as she took a seat next to me.

"Well since the Host Club customers won't be going to this one, I'm hoping for a looong relaxing time" said Haruhi with a sigh.

"I bet you'd like that" I said smiling at her.

"Totally" she replied.

I giggled.

"On the other hand I've set up a tour with a good friend of the family so we can explore the small island when we get there it's not so big so it will only take like a day or two" replied Kyoya from behind his little notebook.

"Sounds good" I said.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Tamaki taking a look around.

"Kyoya told me she didn't feel well so she left early" I told him.

"Awwh, poor daughter" he said dramatically.

"I hope she feels better to go with us to the trip after all she worked very hard planning it" said Huni from behind his cousin.

"Me too" I said looking over at Hikaru.

He blushed and smiled. I love bothering him like that.

"To your places, club opens in 5 minutes" said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"Kyoya, do you mind if I leave early? I left extra tea in the kitchen in case you guys needed more." I asked.

He looked over at me and said "Of course not go ahead. Thank you, and make sure you pack someone will be by to pick you up at 8:00am."

"Alright, thanks" I said while grabbing all my stuff and heading towards the door.

"Bye guys I'll see you all tomorrow" I yelled walking out the door.

I told my chauffer he wouldn't need to drive me home I wanted to walk home; I needed some alone time to think straight a few things, it wasn't that far away anyways. As I walked I thought about Sakura; she has changed so much with me, we've never stopped taking to each other for no reason… this was a first… but like they say there's always a first time for everything, right? I felt so lonely without her I had no siblings so we've always been so close… like sisters. When we were about 9 years old we got each other a necklace, she picked a smiley face for me so I would always be smiling and I picked a necklace with a heart and a horse inside because she loves horses. I never took it off, not even to take a shower it just meant so much to me that I was afraid I'll lose it. I really wish we were talking but I'm way to stubborn to make the first move and I know she is too… so I guess we'll stay like this until one of us decides it's enough but for now I'm not saying anything. Then there's Hikaru he really likes Sakura I can tell but now that I've been spending so much time with him the past few weeks I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is more than a friend, on the other hand there's Kyoya he was the quiet cold hearted guy, I didn't talk to him much but there was something about him that I don't know it just caught my attention.. He was a mystery. This is just great now I'm stuck between two guys. I was coming close to a little ice cream shop, I decided to go in and check it out.

"Welcome to Rita's Ice Cream Shop, how may I help you Miss?" said a lady from behind the counter.

"Hi. Umm I'd like a swirl of vanilla and chocolate with fudge and sprinkles, please" I replied.

"Alright that would be $4.00 sweetie" she said with a smile.

"Here you go" I said handing her the money.

"Thank you, give me just a minute while I prepare it" she said walking to the back.

"Sure" I said stepping aside so the people behind me could see the menu.

"Here you go sweetie, enjoy" she said handing me the ice cream.

"Thank you" I said taking it and heading out the door.

"How may-" I heard her say to the next customer before I walked out.

When I got outside I noticed it was getting dark and I still had half way to go. So after a few minutes I decided to call a taxi.

-Kyoya's POV-

After everyone left I closed up the Host Club and decided to go home. I was looking out the window while we passed the little ice cream shop I always get my ice cream at when I noticed a girl sitting down on a bench a couple blocks down, when we got closer I noticed it was Nikita.

"Stop here please" I told the driver.

He did as I told him and I got off telling him he could stay inside.

I walked up to her and said "Is it good?"

She looked up at me and looked a little shocked "Umm... yes… what are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way home and I saw you sitting here, why aren't you home? Where's your limo?" I asked her.

"I told him he could go home I needed some time alone, and I was on my way there but I noticed the ice cream shop down there and decided to stop." I said throwing out the napkin.

"Oh, is everything alright?" I asked her taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah" she said looking away.

"Doesn't sound like it" I said sounding not convinced.

"I'm fine really" she said looking at me this time.

"Aright, you need a ride home you still got a couple of blocks to go and it's getting kind of dark it might be dangerous for you to walk alone?" I offered.

"I'm fine, I'm waiting for the taxi to come" she replied.

"You sure? I would charge you" I said smirking at her.

She thought about it and then gave in. "Thanks" she said.

"No problem" I said holding the door open for her.

She got in so did I, I told the driver we we're taking her home and gave him her address.

She looked up at me and said "How do you know where I live?"

"I know everything about everyone" I said pushing up my glasses.

"Right" she sighed.

I waited to see if she would add anything else, but she didn't so I tried again "Are you ready for the trip?"

"Kind of, still haven't packed yet but I will once I get home now" she said looking out the window.

"It's-" I started saying before the driver cut me off saying we were already at her house.

I got out of the car and helped her out.

"Thank you for bringing me home Kyoya" she said while getting out of the car.

"My pleasure, see you tomorrow" I said getting back into the car and closing the door.

-Nikita's POV-

I went inside and mom was sitting in the living room watching TV. When she noticed me come in she turned off the TV and looked at me.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I stopped to get ice cream" I said dropping my bag on the couch and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh okay. Dinner is in the microwave" she said.

"Not hungry. Oh, mom Sakura planned a vacation to go to Hagatna, Guam… can I go?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Honey that's very far away" she said looking at me.

"Please mom I'll be alright, besides all the Host Club is going including Sakura" I begged her.

She thought of it for a few minutes then said "Alright, but be careful and you got to call me everyday"

"I will I promise thank you so much" I got up kissed her forehead and ran upstairs to pack my things.

After I got everything that I was going to take in my suitcase I hopped in the shower and then went straight to bed, knowing I had a big day ahead of me.

* * *

><p>Soooo? what did yuuh guys think? leave a comment please! &amp; tell yuuhr friends to read mii story please and thank yuuh -Kitamii<p> 


	7. The start of a surprising vacation

Heeeeeeeey heey people! im back! i worked sooo hard on the chapter i absolutely love it !

Oh and one more thing: this story will now be named almost losing you , cuz i find that my title have you ever does not go with this story!

Disclaimer: i own nuffn from this except mii characters!

* * *

><p>Ch.6: The start of a surprising vacation<p>

-Nikita's POV-

I was waiting for my ride to pick me up I really didn't know who was going to come pick me up so I just sat on the front steps of my house; it was pretty warm outside so I was glad I wore a short flower patterned sundress with white wedges that were about two inches tall. I had put my hair in a high ponytail and had my sunglasses on. I was playing with my phone when a limo drove up my driveway and parked in front of me. I was expecting it to be the twins since we've gotten so close but to my surprise it wasn't… it was Kyoya Ootori who stepped out of the car.

"Ready to go?" he asked pushing up his glasses making the sun reflect on them.

"Your taking me?" I said, my voice sounding more surprised than I wanted it to.

"Yes is there a problem with that Miss Saitama?" he asked casually.

"Not at all just wasn't expecting it to be you I thought the twins were going to come pick me up."

"The twins asked me if I could take you because they wanted to leave earlier"

"Oh"

"Yes so shall we?" he said opening the door for me.

"Yes" I said getting in.

I had rode in a car with him but I don't know why I still felt a little awkward being alone with him, but I managed to stay calm and not let him see how uncomfortable I was.

"So is Haruhi coming?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, she would be going with Tamaki after he begged her he'd take her" he replied not bothering to look up from his notebook.

"How long is the ride down to where we will be taking the yacht?"

"About two hours" he said still not looking up from his notebook.

Great now I get to be stuck in this car for two hours with this guy and watch him write whatever he is writing in the stupid little black notebook?

"Don't worry I won't be writing in my notebook the whole time, I will entertain you after all I am a Host" he said looking up at me this time with a devilish smirk on his face.

Like seriously can this guy read minds or something because I swear I just said that in my head. I felt my face turning red and quickly shifted in my seat and looked out the window.

"So tell me about you" he said closing his notebook and looking straight into my eyes.

I squirmed in my sit again. How did this guy manage to make me all nervous inside? I could tell he was just trying to make conversation, because I know he knows everything about everyone.

"Really, that's the best you can come up with? Why do you ask if I bet you know every single detail about me?"

"True" he said adjusting his glasses.

The driver made a sudden stop which sends him flying across to me landing on me and inches away from my face. Now I felt my heart beat a thousand miles per hour, I swear any second now it might just come out my chest. He stayed there just watching me straight in the eye like he was trying to read what was going on threw my mind. After what seemed the longest minute ever he sat back down across from me and said…

"Sorry"

"I-it wasn't your fault. Although you should wear a seatbelt" I said nervously.

I was mentally kicking myself! God why did I have to stutter and sound so nervous now he will know for sure how nervous that made me! We were quite the rest of the car ride so I took out my book and tried to read but it was mission impossible I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind right now.

-Kyoya's POV-

(Minutes before he falls on her)

I felt very strange around this girl and I don't know why, I've been around so many girls for so long and none has made me feel this way. I tried to make a conversation but I failed which I hardly ever fail that's unlike me. At one point the chauffer made a fast halt which send me flying over to her. I didn't move right away… I couldn't… her yellow with electric blue eyes caught my attention they were beautiful. They combined perfectly with her long red hair with orange and blue highlights. She was simply beautiful. But I knew myself to well and I knew I would never dare to tell her how beautiful she is, besides what's the point in telling her if I think she likes Hikaru. After I imagined she felt uncomfortable in that position I pulled myself back and sat back down. I opened my black notebook and continued drawing her, once in a while I would at her with the corner of my eye and see her either looking out the window with amusement or reading her book. I just hoped this trip would make us bound together a little bit… the rest of the ride was quiet yet comfortable.

-Nikita's POV-

After a long ride we finally got where we would be taking the yacht. I was looking around when Huni ran up behind me and jumped on my back, I managed to stay balanced with the help of Mori. This guy was older than me and he weighed like a feather.

"Thanks" I said looking up at him.

"Ah…"

"Nikki-Chan! I'm so excited! We're going to have the best time EVER!" yelled Huni very happy.

I giggled "Me too Huni!"

I caught the twins walking up behind us with the corner of my eye while Huni was getting off my back.

"Hey toy" the said in unison.

"Hey guys, how was the ride? And why do you guys call me toy" I smiled.

"Okay a little boring since we didn't have no one to bother, yours?" said Hikaru.

Before I could answer him Kaoru started talking…

"I don't know we just like that nickname for you"

"So how was your trip?" Hikaru tried again.

I glanced over at Kyoya who I caught looking and me then I looked back at Hikaru.

"It was comfortable" I said smiling.

"Great!" they both said in unison and smiling.

I saw Sakura's car arriving, she got off and walk straight past me towards Kyoya. Shortly after Tamaki arrived with Haruhi and were all ready to go.

-Nikki's POV-

We all got on the yacht and I heard we were heading towards Hagatna, Guam a small island close to Japan. I hope I don't get sea sick because it's going to be a long ride.

"I'm going to go put on my bathing suit and lay down to get a tan for a while" I said walking away not waiting for an answer.

-Kaoru's POV-

Nikki had went to change and the Host club were all to one side talking and playing around. I looked over at Kyoya who looked like he was giving some directions to the man controlling the yacht, then I looked back at Hikaru with a big grin on my face.

"What?" said Hikaru looking at me.

"I just got the best idea ever!" I replied.

"What's that?"

"Come here" I said grabbing my brother's hand and pulled him towards Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya, can we talk to you for a minute?" I said walking up to him still pulling Hikaru behind me.

"Excuse me" he said to the guy, then turning around towards me. "What do you want?"

"Well I came up with a bet for you" I said smirking.

Hikaru looked at me rather confused so did Kyoya.

"Yeah what's that?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah what bet?" asked Hikaru.

"Well you know Nikita is very attractive, right?"

"Yeah so?" said Kyoya.

"Well, I bet you to make her confess that she loved you in 5 months." I continued.

Kyoya looked kind of shocked just like Hikaru, they weren't expecting this bet.

"What do I gain from that?" asked Kyoya narrowing his eyes.

"We will do whatever you want us to do"

"We? Count me out" snapped Hikaru.

"Come on Hika you can't back out on me now" I begged.

"No, I won't be part of your little play" he said walking away.

"Fine whatever" I said. "So is it a deal?"

"Sure whatever" said Kyoya.

"Deal and remember you cannot tell anyone about this" I said shaking his hand with a grin on my face.

This is going to be really fun…

-Hikaru's POV-

Kaoru came up with the craziest idea ever; Kyoya had to make Nikki confess that she loved him in 5 months. I didn't want to be part of it not now, not when I had gain Nikki's trust and I actually liked her as a friend and I don't want that to change just because some stupid bet my brother came up with for Kyoya. Why did Kyoya even agree to that? This was all very strange. I spotted Nikita laying on a towel on the top part of the yacht, so I went up to her.

"Hey toy!"

She opened her eyes and propped herself on one elbow and said "Oh, hey Hika… What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?" I said taking a seat next to her.

"Just relaxing for a while" she said laying back down.

"Have you gotten any ideas for our little mission yet?"

"No, sorry but I'm sure we'll come up with something very soon" she gave me a smile.

"Alright, I'm hungry imma go get something to eat" I said getting up.

"Enjoy" she replied rolling on her belly.

-Huni's POV-

I was thinking in Nikki-Chan and Saku-Chan while eating a piece of strawberry cake. They have gotten into like a silent treatment and I don't know why, but I didn't like that, I want them to be like they used to be. Inseparable. I have to think about something and fast…. I got it!

"Guys come here quick I got a plan!" I called to the others. "Gather around"

They all got closer "You know how Saku-Chan and Nikki-Chan aren't talking right well I was thinking that we should…."

-Sakura's POV-

I was thinking in everything that has happened lately and how much I missed being with Nikki while taking a shower when I heard someone banging on a door, I got dressed and went to take a look.

"You guys better open this door immediately or I'll kick all your butts!" yelled Nikki.

"Sorry we don't have the key!" I heard someone say from outside and then laughing.

"What's going on?" I said walking up to Nikita.

"They guys locked us down here and now they are saying they supposable don't have the key" she said not looking at me.

I walked over to the door and yelled "If you don't open this door right now I'm going to call your fathers!"

"I'd like to see how you're going to call him without a phone unless you can give him the message threw smoke signals" teased Hikaru.

"Dammit!" screamed Sakura.

"We're going to look for the key" said Hikaru while the others burst out laughing.

"Great, just great" she said throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Now I get stuck her with little Miss Hitachiin" I said under my breath.

"What did you just say?" snapped Nikki.

"Nothing you need to know" I said walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Thought so" I heard her yell.

-Nikki's POV-

I swear imma kill Hikaru for being part of this when I get out of here. I heard Sakura mumbling something inside the bathroom but I could care less what she was saying I just wanted to get out of here.

-30 minutes later (Still Nikki's POV)-

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and sat across from me.

"You know if starring could kill me I would have been dead a long time ago" I said smirking.

That must have got to her cause she shifted in her seat and got really serious. After a few minutes of silence I finally got tired of all this mess, I stood and starting walking around trying to figure out what to say when she stood up and yelled…

"What has been going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean 'with you'? Ha, what about you, you're the one that has been the attitude lately!" I shot back.

I turned around and felt her walk up to me, grabbed me by the arm and spun me around so I could be facing her.

"Don't give me your back when I'm talking to you!"

I don't know what went through my head, I guess I wasn't thinking straight cause next thing I know I was raising my hand and slapping her right across the face and yelled…

"Don't you ever scream and grabbed me like that ever again!"

She put her hand over her left cheek and tears started rolling down her face that made me realize what I had just done and it wasn't good.

"I-I'm sorry saku-"

"Don't" she said cutting me off and raising her hand. "What has gotten into you Nikita? Where's the Nikita I use to know and the one I love as a sister?"

"I don't know…" I said.

Silence…

"Okay, I guess I've been under a lot of stress with everything that has happened… and I just can't stand the fact that you've been so close to Kyoya" I said the last part almost as a whisper.

"WHAT!" That's what all of this is about? That's why you haven't talked to me? Because you think I'm dating Kyoya?" she sounded a little angry.

"Yeah, you're not?"

"Nooo! I'm not! Never, I was just helping him with the clubs profit so we could plan this trip!" she blurt out.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I replied not really knowing what else to say.

"It's okay it was just a big misunderstanding… now if you like Kyoya that means you and Hikaru aren't together?" she said kind of blushing.

"Eww no! That's just- eww no!"

"Okay, okay I get it!" she said smiling a little.

"Hahaha he just needed some help in… umm… some school stuff. But wait when did I ever say I liked Kyoya?"

"Honey it's written all over your face!"

"Ugh, okay. What about you missy? I don't do relationship but all this about you getting mad about me being with Hikaru is a little something I call jealousy!" I replied.

"That's nothing" she said. I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, okay yes I do like Hikaru geez" she finished.

We both giggled.

"Well we both have the case of liking someone" I said.

"Yeah, if only we knew if they liked us back"

"Yeah" I muttered. "Although I'm sure Hika likes you" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, that I'm glad we fixed everything up and that were back to be cousins better yet sisters" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, me too" she replied hugging me too.

"Come on let's go tell the guys they won" I said giving her a little push.

We started walking over to the door when it felt like the yacht it a big wave or something which made me lose my balance, when I fell I felt a sudden pain and then blacked out.

-Sakura's POV-

Nikki had fallen and hit herself with the corner of the table and went unconscious. I started freaking out and yelling for the boys to come help me. I heard some footsteps running down the stairs.

"What happened?" I heard Kyoya yell from behind the door.

"Nikki hit herself on the table and went unconscious, she has a nasty bump on her forehead and it's bleeding a little bit" I yelled back. "Nikki, come one wake up" I said shaking her a little.

I heard Kyoya yelling at someone on the other side and then heard Tamaki freaking out.

"Kyo, what's going on?" I asked.

"This moron lost the key! Are you guys close to the door?" he asked

"No; why?"

"I'm going try to kick it down, be careful"

I didn't even get the chance to answer back when Kyoya was already knocking down the door and coming up behind me, he picked up Nikki bridal still and yelled at the group to get out of the way and took her upstairs. Everyone was shocked by what Kyoya just did. Even me.

-1 hour later (Still Sakura's POV)-

Kyoya had laid Nikita on a beach chair on the deck of the boat and started cleaning up the blood on her forehead. Everyone was gathered around when Nikki finally woke up sat up a little and put a head to her forehead and asked…

"What happened?" she winced.

"You fell and hit your head" Kyoya replied.

"Ouch" she said laying back down. "My head hurts"

"Come on, I have some pain killers in my room, you need to rest. I'll carry you up there." said Kyoya picking her up once again.

Everyone was about to go after them when I stopped them and said…

"Leave them alone"

Tamaki started yelling that he needed to watch over the well-being of his daughter, but everyone ignored him and sat on the chairs to wait. I felt bad for Nikki but this was a good time for her to get close to Kyoya.

-Kyoya's POV-

I took Nikki to what was my room and carefully laid her on my bed.

"Rest" I said.

I was about to walk out the door when she stopped me.

"Don't leave, I don't wanna be alone" she mumbled.

I turned around, pulled a chair up next to her and sat by her side. She tried to talk a couple times but I stopped her, until she gave up and fell asleep. She looked so peaceful and small laying there. I took her hand in mine and started caressing her hair. I was getting a little sleepy myself so I rested my head on the corner of the bed and after a few minutes I felt myself doze off.

-Nikki's POV-

I had woken up with Kyoya by my side. What was he doing here? I slowly started sitting up trying not to wake him and plus my head was still hurting a little so I couldn't move to fast, but he still woke up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" I said.

"No, it's okay. How are you feeling?"

"Still hurts a little, but much better; thank you" I said giving him a small smile.

He was about to say something when a yell from outside stopped him and we both looked out the door, then he looked back at me.

"Come one, let's go see. I'll help you up" he said offering me his hand.

"Thanks" I said taking it.

We walked down and noticed it was Tamaki screaming of joy. When we looked in the direction they were all looking I looked to the side and noticed the island coming up ahead of us. Guam, wow the place was beautiful. Kyoya looked over at me and smiled and I smiled back as we started walking over to the others. I noticed it wasn't just any smile; it was the same smile I once saw him give to Sakura.

* * *

><p>i hope youu guys liked it and enjoyed it as much as i did writing please please pleaseee review ! -Kitamii<p> 


	8. Secrets unleash & pasts come to present

heeeeeeii guys im back ! longest chapter ever ! i'm so excited with what ive done so far i have the next chapter already written out i just have to stop being lazy and write thm in my computer lol ! i really hope yuuh guys like it i worked soooo hard on it ! well read on (:

* * *

><p>Ch. 7: Secrets unleash and pasts come to present<p>

-Nikita's POV-

We all stayed in silence watching as we got closer and closer to the island. After the yacht stopped everyone turned around to face Kyoya, when they stared at us and not saying another I notice it was because Kyoya was still holding my hand. 'Why was he still holding on to my hand?' I quickly let go and felt my face turn red.

"Can we get off Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny chirpily.

"Sure" said Kyoya pushing up the rims of his glasses.

I was lost in my train of thoughts. When I heard I heard someone screaming my name…

"Nikita!" screamed Sakura.

"Huh? What?"

"Girl what's up with you that was the third time I called your name?" she didn't wait for an answer. "So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied starting to walk towards her, I stopped and looked back at Kyoya who was just standing there watching us. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said smiling at me and walking towards me. He got off and helped me get off, and then we both caught up to the others standing by the shore.

"So it says here we will be staying at beach house #303" said Kyoya not looking up from his notebook.

I looked behind me and saw a row of five houses, 300…301…302…303. "There it is" I said pointing to the house.

They all turned and looked in the direction I was pointing at.

"Sweet" said Kaoru.

"Race you there" said Hikaru pushing his brother and running past him.

"Hey! Not fair" yelled Kaoru laughing and running after him.

"Wait for us!" yelled Hunny and Tamaki running after them, with Mori in tow.

Kyoya, Haruhi, Sakura and me started walking also towards the house without saying anything.

When we got inside we all gasped (except Mori and Kyoya of course).

"Wooooow, it's even prettier than in the pictures" said Sakura looking around.

"True." said Kyoya.

"Well Sakura, Haruhi wanna hit the beach and enjoy the last rays of the sun?"

"Totally" said Sakura looping her arm threw mine and doing the same to Haruhi.

We all walked into the room where the maid put our luggage, we three will be sharing a room. Kyoya has his own room, Tamaki will be with the twins in other room and Mori will be sharing the other room with Hunny. Our room had a queen bed in the center and a twin bed in the other far corner.

"So how do we do this? I take the twin bed and you two share the queen bed?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure" Sakura and I said in unison.

I dropped my suitcase on the bed and opened it, taking out my bathing suit it was a black two piece with a big rose design. I walked into the bathroom and changed, when I came out Sakura whistled and said "Someone is showing too much, but it looks fine on you"

"Shut up" I said dropping my clothes on the floor.

Sakura had already changed I'm guessing she changed in the closet.

"You're looking good yourself" I said grabbing her hand and twirling her around.

She was wearing a chain gang cut-out one piece monocini. I turned and looked at Haruhi.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked her.

She put her head down and said "I don't own a bathing suit".

"Awwh don't be ashamed of that, we can solve that I think I saw some bathing suits in the closet when I was changing I'm sure one will fit you" said Sakura walking into the closet.

When she came back out she was holding a one piece that was white with multi-color splattered design.

"Here try this" she said handing it to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at it and said "Oh no, I'm not wearing this, it shows too much of my back & belly button"

"So?" said Sakura.

"So… I'm not going to wear it!"

"Of course you are" said Sakura pushing her into the bathroom and holding the door. "Or you're not getting out"

I heard Haruhi groan and I laughed sitting on the bed. After a few minutes she came out wearing the bathing suit but covering herself with the towel.

"Oh come on Haruhi, take it off there's nothing wrong with you showing your body. You're a girl and we all know that" I said walking up to her and taking off the towel.

"You see, you have a beautiful body. You have nothing to be ashamed of!" said Sakura.

"Well let's go before it gets more late" I said walking out the door.

When I got to the living room all eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked frustrated.

By now Sakura and Haruhi had joined me.

"You three look amazing!" chirped Huni.

Everyone else nodded in confirm.

"Thanks" Sakura and I said in unison.

Tamaki then snapped back to his normal self and came running over to Haruhi freaking out, snatched the towel out of her hands and wrapped her in it saying she wasn't allowed to show so much skin with so many guys around especially with the two devil twins around. We ignored his break down and I said…

"Well were off to the beach"

I shot a look at Kyoya who quickly looked away blushing. Awwh, I smirked to myself and started for the door with Sakura and Haruhi in tow.

-Hikaru's POV-

"Wow the girls look amazing!" I said once they were out of ear shot.

"Yes! Especially Haruhi! I've never seem her in a bathing suit" continued Kaoru.

"Don't talk like that about my daughter!" exclaimed Tamaki running over to him.

"Oh come on Boss be quiet you know it's true" said Kaoru.

"You cannot- you're so right they look HOT in bathing suits!" said Tamaki cutting himself off and we all laughed.

"So let's go down to the beach and play some volleyball" I said.

"Sure" they all said running out the door.

-Sakura's POV-

We all laid our towels on the sand side by side and lay on our backs.

"Nikki do you mind if I tell Haruhi what you told me?" I whispered to Nikki.

She looked over at me and hesitated before saying…

"Sure"

"Thanks" I turned to look at Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, try to guess who Nikki likes!"

"Who?" she said propping herself on one elbow to look at both of us.

"Kyoya" I said smirking.

"NO WAY, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she said.

"Yeah!" said Nikki blushing a little.

"Oh that's so cute but are you sure you'd wanna date a cold hearted guy like him?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe you see him like that but I have a feeling, that deep down he is a sweet and nice guy" I said.

"He is" I mumbled.

"What?" she asked not hearing me well.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Why don't you tell him then?" I asked turning on my stomach.

"I'm not saying anything, I'm not even sure he likes me back" she said.

"Are you kidding? Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? I said.

"Really?" she asked sitting up.

"Yes, everyone has noticed. Right Haruhi?"

"Yeap" I heard Haruhi say.

"See now go tell him, NOW!" I said pulling her up.

She was about to turn back around but I hold her and gave her a little push, she hesitated but went on anyways.

-Nikki's POV-

I was standing in the little hallway at the entrance gathering my thoughts in what to say to him. When I finally got the courage I walked into the living but the guys weren't there so I went to kitchen. I took a deep breath and was about to go in when…

"I know Nikita likes you and I'm 100% sure you like her too. You should give it a try, ask her out!" I heard Tamaki say.

"That would be a good advantage for business" I heard Kyoya reply.

What a jerk!

I noticed Tamaki's change in voice when he says "Not just for business Kyoya, you really like her maybe even love, you can't just let her go like that OR use her for your family's benefit!"

I heard Kyoya sigh and say "But what will happen when she finds out I dated Sakura for almost two years?"

I gasped; I knew something was going on between the two of them.

"That's over, it's the past"

"But-" he was cut off.

"No buts Kyoya!" snapped Tamaki.

I was so mad I walked straight out the door towards Sakura.

"What are you going to do when she finds out about you and Kyoya?" I heard Haruhi ask.

"She won't and I won't tell her" Sakura replied.

I walked up to her and screamed "How could you keep a secret like that from me?"

She was already standing when I reached her so I pushed her.

"I didn't-" she started but I cut her off.

"No! You're supposed to tell me everything" I said pushing her again.

Haruhi got in the middle and said "Nikita stop"

"No, stay out of this" I said pushing Haruhi aside.

"Not everything" snapped Sakura.

I got closer to her and was about to punch her when I turned my head to see the rest of the Host Club gathering around us. Hikaru looked like he was about to intertwine but Haruhi stopped him. Sakura took advantage that I was off guard and pushed me, I fell to the ground, and she got on me and pinned me down yelling…

"I didn't want to tell you anything because I knew you liked Kyoya and if you found out we dated you wouldn't want to be with him"

"I don't care. You should have told me either way" I snapped.

"Look, whatever happened between Kyoya and I is over. Past. Gone. No more. You understand that? You like Kyoya and he likes you too, that's all that matter, alright?"

I stayed quiet and she got off and stood up. I stood up too and said "You know I have problems trusting people after what happened to me and you were the only one I trusted aside from my mom and you failed me! I need to be alone"

I walked off pushing through the Host Club who were all shocked looking at one another.

"What was she talking about when she said 'after what happened to her'?" asked Hikaru looking at the door.

"Nothing" said Sakura walking down the beach.

I walked into my room and slammed the door. I sat on the floor and brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them burying my head in my knees and started to cry not caring who heard me. After like about 10 minutes someone came into the room, walked up to me and took a seat next to me. I looked up and say it was Kyoya.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"You don't have to" he said pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me, I let him and started crying again.

"Don't worry. Let it all out" he whispered.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up and I was on my bed with Kyoya sitting next to me.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hi" I said sitting up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked looking around.

"It must be almost 11pm."

"Oh. Hey about earlier-"

"No don't there's nothing to say about that" he said cutting me off.

"Thank you"

"No problem. But we do need to talk about something though" he said getting closer to me.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"About you being interested in me" he said smirking.

"Oh" I said getting up and walking to the window.

I felt myself blush slightly.

"Don't need to be ashamed of that"

"I'm not" I said turning around and noticing he was much closer to me.

He walked a few more steps towards me and put his hand on my cheek and slowly caressed it. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again he leaned down and kissed me. I took a step back and starred at him looking for a sign that said he was playing with me but all I saw in his eyes was sincere. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck and returned him the kiss. He then pulled backed slightly and took my face in his hands and said…

"I like you Nikita ever since I met you"

I didn't know what to say so I just stayed quiet looking at him and waiting for him to say something else.

"Nikki, will you go out with me?"

BAM! There it was… I was expecting him to ask me but I didn't think he'd ask me now. Not right now. What should I say? What should I say? I was freaking out inside not knowing what to do or say.

"Yes" I said smiling up at him.

He returned me the smile and pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I never thought this would ever happen" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Well believe it because it's really happening" he said.

"Yeah"

"Come here" he said pulling me towards the window sill and we sat down. "I wanna ask you something"

"Yes?"

"What did you refer to when you told Sakura 'after what happened to you'?"

"Umm…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I would appreciate it if you did"

"Well…" I started.

He stayed quiet not pushing me to continue.

"About four years ago… I had this guy friend he was my best friend almost like a brother we had known each other since we were in diapers… one night we went to this party and there was alcohol… I had taken just one beer but he had taken a lot more then he usually did… so when the party ended he could barely stand on his own, so I offered to take him home so he wouldn't have to drive in the conditions he was in… I took him home, helped him inside and put him on his bed… when I to leave… he grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me saying I wasn't going anywhere tonight… I tried to make him let me go but he just hold on tighter… he pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me…" tears started going down my cheek and he rubbed them away with his thumb.

"You don't have to continue" he said.

But I ignored him and decided to finish telling him.

"He started kissing me and unbuttoning my shirt, I tried pushing him off but it was no use he was much bigger and stronger than me… I screamed on the top of my lungs for someone to help me but no one did… he unbuttoned my jeans and when he was about to take them off I had a chance to push him off and get up, I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed 911, he came up to me and slapped me across the face the phone flew out of my hands. He grabbed a knife that was next to me on the counter and brought it up to my neck and threated he'd kill me if I tried to escape once again. I stayed still tears running down my neck, he brought the knife down but never let go of it he started kissing my neck once again and I hit him with my knee as hard as I could between my legs. He fell down and in the process he cut me with the knife on the arm." I showed him the cut on my left arm and he traced it with his finger. I continued. "will he was on the floor cussing and yelling I quickly grabbed my phone and ran out the door, when I got outside I had noticed the call never ended I put it up to my ear and said 'hello' the lady on the other side told me they'd heard everything, they had traced my cellphone and that help was already on its way, that they should arrive in about 3 minutes. I hung up and turned to find him standing right behind me I begged him not to hurt me anymore and he got closer, right then the police had arrived, they arrested him. I told the officers everything that happened and they took him away. The police took me to the hospital they checked my cut and I got about 4 stitches. After that I've had so many problems in trusting people… I'm afraid it might happen to me again." I finished.

"Wow… I'm sorry you had to go through all of it; it must have been real tough for you to go through that especially since he was like a brother to you, what happened to him?" he asked.

"Last I heard he had to serve 5 years in prison, he should be getting out next year."

"Good he deserved it"

"Well, I really don't blame him, he was drunk… he didn't know what he was doing" I said.

"Would you forgive him if you ever saw him again?" he asked slowly.

"I… I don't know" I said softly.

He pulled me into a hug and whispered…

"Don't worry nothing will ever happen to you again. You're safe with me"

"I hope I can trust you on that Kyoya" I said resting my head on his chest.

"I promise you, you can 100%" he said.

"Thank you"

"Nikita… I really care about you" he said stroking my hair.

"Me too Kyoya… me too".

-Sakura's POV-

I had walked off on everyone after what had happened with Nikki, I really couldn't deal with all their questions at the moment. I was walking down the beach just trying to clear my mind but it was impossible I just kept thinking in the fight with Nikki. She was right though it shouldn't have mattered what the reasons were I should have told her. Man right when things got better this had to happen. I sighed. Why were things always so complicated? I think I should go say sorry to her… no forget that… I also have the right to have at least a little bit of privacy. I really don't know what to do right now. My feet were starting to get tired from so much walking and it was also getting late so I turned back around and headed to the house. When I got back I remembered I had to share a room with her so I decided I'd sleep on the couch, I went to the room grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. When I got out I went to the couch and tried to fall asleep. Failed. I gave up of trying to sleep, so I got up and walked out onto the porch and sat on the steps leaving the door opened behind me. After a few minutes I heard someone knock lightly on the door and stepped out I looked it and saw Hikaru standing there.

"Hey. Everything alright?" he said softly taking a seat next to me.

"I couldn't sleep" I replied not looking at him. "Too much on my mind"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked looking out to the water.

"No" I said softly.

He stayed quiet; it was a beautiful night out today. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I decided talking to him.

"It's just…" I started. "…ever since we were kids, Nikki and I have always been together. But ever since she had that problem 4 years ago and then I moved here a year ago things haven't been the same between us… I wonder if things will ever be like the used to, I really miss those days that we would be running around in our diapers, playing with our dolls, going to the parks, having sleepovers, everything. We did everything together" tears started going down my cheeks and I turned to look over at the horizon.

Hikaru didn't push me to continue he just kept quiet, waiting.

"I never told her about Kyoya because I thought it wasn't important, but now I know that to her it was. I should have told her; but I don't know I guess I was just scarred of what she might say or think, you know cause of the whole situation that she likes him… but now I don't know if I should try to fix things or not, I know I screwed up but she also need to understand that I need a little bit of privacy at least. I love her like a sister and I wouldn't want things to stay like they are between us" I finished.

I looked back at Hikaru who was looking at me, he raised his hand and brushed away the tears, and I closed my eyes and felt a warm feeling throughout my body. When he pulled his hand away I opened them again and looked straight into his eyes.

He finally spoke saying "Don't worry Saku everything will be okay, I promise" he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I rested my head on his shoulder and said…

"I hope so Hika"

"You'll see just be positive" he replied starting to stroke my hair.

"Okay, I'll try" I said.

He then put his other hand around my wait and pulled me a little closer; I snuggled into his arms and closed my eyes.

-Nikita's POV-

I was lying in bed but couldn't bring myself to sleep, so I got up quietly and walked out of the room and sneaked down to Kyoya's room. I opened the door slowly and walked inside, I thought he might be asleep until I saw him turn around and look at me. I closed the door and took a step forward.

"What's wrong" he said straightening up a little.

"Can't sleep"

"Come here" he said patting the bed next to him.

I walked over to him and got on the bed snuggling into his arms.

"Kyoya?" I said softly.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about you, I barely know anything"

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Anything you wanna tell me"

"Let's see… my dad is the owner of various hospitals, I have three older brothers and a sister… I go to Ouran Aca-"

I giggled. "Not those things I already know that. I mean as in things about you, personally that most people don't know about you. What's in your heart? A lot of people say you're cold hearted but I know they aren't right. I know deep down you're a loving person and that you care, mostly about the Host Club… your friends" I said.

-About 30 minutes later-

-Nikki's POV-

"Wow there's so many things about you that I would have never imagined" I said.

"Well, you now know I also have an interesting side" he said smirking. "Come on let's try to sleep, I'm starting to get a little tired."

I agreed and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and thought how lucky I was to have him as a boyfriend before falling into a deep sleep.

-Next day-

-Nikki's POV-

I woke up next to Kyoya, it was a nice thing. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he slowly started waking up.

"Good morning sweetheart! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I know you aren't a morning person" I said smiling.

"Good morning love, and that's fine."

"How was your night?" I asked him.

"It was great having you here to snuggle up with" he said pulling me closer.

I started kissing him when I heard my phone ring.

"Hold on" I said getting up and reaching for my phone answer and looking at it. "It's a message from my mom"

"Answer her will I take a shower" he said kissing my forehead and walking to the bathroom. I looked at the phone and read the message…

-Text Conversation-

Mom: Hey baby girl

Me: Hey mom, how's it going?

Mom: Good, just wanted to see how everything was going

Me: Great, I'm having a really great time

Mom: I'm glad to hear that baby girl; hey you have a doctor's appt next week

Me: Oh alright, well gotta go mom text you later

Mom: Alright sweetie. Bye, Te amo

Me: Yo mas. Bye

-End of text conversation-

When I finished texting my mom Kyoya came out of the bathroom saying…

"Did you talk to your mother?" He asked sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"Nothing just wanted to see how everything was and to let me know I have a doctor's appt next week"

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a regular check-up"

"Oh alright" he said sounding more relieved.

"Well I better go to my room and start getting ready"

"Okay"

I gave him a quick kiss and walked to my room. When I got there Sakura wasn't there and Haruhi was already awake making her bed.

"Hey" she said as soon as she noticed me walk in.

"Hey"

"You didn't sleep her last night did you?" she asked.

"No, I slept in Kyoya's room" I said almost in a whisper.

She looked at me with huge eyes and practically yelled saying "IN KYOYA'S ROOM! WHY?"

"Shhh keep it down. And well you see after I had the fight with Sakura he went to my room we talked for a while. So last night I couldn't sleep so I went to his room and we were talking and I fell asleep there" I said.

"So you and Kyoya are dating?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Yeap"

"OMG you guys didn't have-" she started but I cut her off.

"NOOOO! Don't even think that!"

"Oh okay hahah chill girl" she said walking over to her bed.

"Well imma take a shower and get ready" I said walking to the bathroom.

When I finished taking and got dressed. I wore some black shorts, a white ruffled blouse and converses knowing we were going to walk a lot today. I put my hair up in a ponytail and finished putting a little of make-up, bit of white eye shadow eyeliner and lip gloss.

After I finished went to the kitchen to find everyone there. Sakura and Haruhi were cooking breakfast, the twins were bothering Tamaki, Huni was begging Mori to get him cake and Kyoya was typing away in his laptop. I walked over to the table and sat between Huni and Kyoya.

"You look pretty Nikki-Chan" said Huni with his mouth full of cake, looks like he convinced Takashi to give him some.

I giggled and cleaned his mouth with a napkin and said "Thanks Huni"

I didn't know if Kyoya would want the Host Club to find out that we were dating yet so I had to hold the urge to give him a kiss or hold his hand.

"So, what are our plans for today?" I asked looking over at Kyoya.

He looked over at me and said "Well I had planned we could walk around and meet the island" he suggested.

"Awh I wanted to stay here and try fishing" whined Tamaki.

"Ugh Tamaki it's too early for you to be screaming and whining you're going to give me a headache so early" I said rubbing my temples.

"I'm sorry my loving daughter" he said softer and running up behind me and taking me in a death grip hug. "Ta… ma… ki… I… can't… breathe…" I tried to say gasping for air.

"Oh sorry" he said letting me go.

"So are we just gonna stay here so this guy can go try fishing?" I asked curiously.

"Sure, or anybody that wants to do something else can" he said raising his glasses.

"Sounds good"

"Well breakfast is ready" said Haruhi.

After we all finished eating we all changed into our bathing suits since we weren't going anywhere and headed down to the beach. I lay on my towel and watched Tamaki and the twins try to fish (mission failed). Kyoya came over and sat next to me.

"Hey Kyo, one question are the Host Club aloud to find out we are dating?" I asked.

"Why not?" he said looking down at me.

"Well because you didn't tell them anything or gave me a kiss"

"Do you want me to give you one now?"

"Yes" I said smiling up at him.

He then leaned down and gave me a long passionate kiss until some idiot interrupted us.

"MOMMYYYYYY! WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY DAUGHTER?" yelled Tamaki running up to us.

"Because she's my girlfriend" said Kyoya coolly.

I noticed the twins look at each other and did their famous devilish smirk and Hikaru have me thumbs up when he noticed I was looking at him.

"You two are dating?" asked Huni coming up to us on his cousin's shoulders.

"Yes Huni" I said blushing a little.

"That's so cute. I'm happy for both of you. Right Takashi?" said the little blonde.

"Yeah" said Mori.

"Thanks" I said smiling up at them.

Tamaki continued on and on about Kyo harassing me until Kyoya yelled at him (which was rare) and the poor King went running away crying and the twins ran after him teasing him, and Huni and Mori left to make sand castles once again we were finally alone besides Haruhi who was a couple feet away but she really didn't bother.

"Finally" I mumbled.

"So, do you wanna do anything special?" asked Kyoya.

"How about a romantic dinner; just you and me?" I said in a seductive was and giving him a quick kiss.

He smiled and said "That sounds like a great idea."

"Perfect, well I'll make the food and prepare everything for tonight and we'll meet down at the beach at 9pm so after 7pm you will not come outside until I tell you to" I ordered him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes ma'am" he said giving me another quick kiss.

"Eww get a room" said Haruhi in a teasing voice.

We both laughed and kept kissing just to bother her. The hours passed by and the time to prepare everything came. I got Haruhi to help me keep everyone inside while I prepared everything for our dinner; she also helped me watching the food while I went and got ready. I decided on a red knee length spaghetti strap dress, a little bit of make-up and I left my hair down. When I finished I went to the living room and Kyoya was sitting on the couch blindfolded and Haruhi was sitting next to him.

"You look very pretty Nikki-Sempai" said Haruhi.

"Thanks"

"I wanna see too" whined Kyoya and tried to take off his blindfold but Haruhi stopped him.

Haruhi and I laughed and I said "In a few minutes; now come on I'll help you down to the beach; don't peek!" I said walking up to him and helped him walked to where the table I had prepared and Haruhi had already placed the food on it, I took a deep breath and untied his blindfold. He turned around and looked at me.

"Wow Haruhi was right you look beautiful" he said grabbing me by the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Well thank you" I said giving him a kiss. "Shall we?" I said pointed towards the table.

"We shall" he said helping me sit on the sand and then took a seat in front of me.

"The food looks and smells delicious" he said.

"Well I hope it tastes as good as it looks and smells" I said joking around. "But let's eat before it gets cold"

Once we were done he said "That was really good"

"Thank you" I said getting up. "Come let's go lay on the blanket"

We laid in silence for a long time then I broke it saying "Kyo"

"Yes?"

"How'd you and Sakura get together?"

As soon as I said that he pulled me closer.

"Well, when she first got here she felt lonely because she didn't have no one around that she really knew, so we got closer and one night when we were talking she confessed that she liked me and I told her I liked her too, we kissed and I asked her out"

"Then why'd you guys break up if you liked each other?"

"Because she found out that what she felt wasn't really love, and because she found someone else"

"Did it hurt you?"

"At first it did, but after a while I got over it" he said. "But don't worry I'm with you now and you're all I need" he pulled me a little closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I know" I said snuggling into him.

"Well it's getting pretty late and we're leaving tomorrow afternoon around 12pm" he said

We both walked inside and I stopped to the kitchen to get a drink of water and he went straight to his room. While I was getting a drink Hikaru walked into the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing up so late?" I said putting the water pitcher back inside the fridge.

"Heard some noise out here decided to check it out" he said taking a seat.

"Sorry to wake you up" I said taking a seat next to him.

"It's alright… So what's going on with Sakura?"

"Nothing still, we haven't talked since the incident"

"Nikita you need to talk to her!"

"But I can't she hid something important from me"

"Why is it important to you Nikki?"

"Because… I don't know…" I sighed.

"Exactly"

I stayed quiet for a long time then he stood up and headed towards his room again but before he was out of sight he turned around and said "Think about it; she didn't want to hurt you. Good night Nikki" and with that he was gone.

I sighed and went to my room, changed and jumped into bed.

-Next day-

-Sakura's POV-

I woke up and Nikki was still sleeping, so I got up and fixed my bed (I had convinced Haruhi to switch bed with me) and started putting all my stuff back in the suitcase. Nikki woke up yelling how I was making so much noise and didn't let her sleep and she went into the bathroom slamming the door. Kyoya came into the room and saw me sitting on the bed with a necklace in my hand.

"Where's Nikki?"

"In the shower" I said looking up at him.

"Oh; what's wrong?"

"Nothing; I'm just waiting for Nikita to get out. I need to give her something"

"And what's that?"

"This" I said showing him the necklace I had in my hand. "I got this half of one girl and Nikita has the other girl and when you put them together it shows two girls holding hands"

"Why are you returning it to her then, if it's yours?" he said taking a seat across from me.

"Because… it's just complicated"

"Sakura think about it she's your cousin almost your sister. Make the right choice; you won't want to regret everything later on" he said getting up.

It looked like his foot got stuck on something and tripped falling on top of me. When he was about to get Nikita got out of the bathroom in that same moment. He quickly got up and said "Nikki it's not what you think"

"Don't say anything Kyoya get out; leave us alone" she said.

He hesitated but still went out the door

"First you hide from me that you dated him now you betray me like this? What's wrong with you Sakura?"

"He tripped and fell on me!"

"Oh is that what we call it now?" she said with a sarcasm voice.

"You know what whatever; you don't want to believe me then don't, it's your problem" I said heading out the door and then remember why I was there "Oh, and here I don't want it, keep it or do whatever you want with it" I threw the necklace to her feet and left the room, feeling tears strolling down my cheek.

-Kyoya's POV-

Everyone got on the yacht and went to different places. Sakura down to the bottom room, Haruhi was reading a book, the twins bothering Tamaki, Huni and Mori eating cake and Nikki went to rest in my room and I was just sitting down thinking in how this trip has brought us close just like I wanted. Oh crap. I had forgotten about the bet I made with Kaoru, I didn't want to continue with it. I walked over to Kaoru and said "The bet is over" and walked away.

* * *

><p>sooo whaat do yuuh guys think ? please comment and get the word out about this story pleasee id really appreciate it ! thanks so much -Kitamii<p> 


	9. Home sweet home

alohaaaaaaaa ! here's my next chapter ... i hope you guys enjoy it and please please pleaseeeee review !

Well im not going to make a big a/n so read on xD

-Kitamii

I've been forgettin to do my disclaimers...

disclaimer: IF I WERE TO OWN OHSHC MY STORY WOULD BE WAY BETTER THEN THIS !

* * *

><p>Ch. 8: Home sweet home:<p>

-Kyoya's POV-

I walked away from Kaoru and Hikaru with the idea of telling everything to Nikita; until Kaoru stopped me.

"You can't cut it off" he whispered very loudly.

"Yes I can; I just did" I replied walking away again.

"You can-t –"

"Kaoru just let him go" I heard Hikaru say cutting him off.

I walked over to Nikita who was lying in a beach chair reading a new book with Haruhi next to her doing the same thing.

"Hey Nikki; can I talk to you for a minute?" I said.

Nikki looked over at Haruhi who said "You know what I'm kind of hungry I'm going to get something to eat" she stood up and walked away.

"What do you want Kyoya?" she said once Haruhi was gone, but she still didn't look at me.

I took a seat where Haruhi was; and turned her head so she was looking at me and said "Nikita, I love you and no one else; what you saw in the room was an accident. I was talking with her and when I stood up to leave my foot got stuck with something, I tripped and fell on her." I took a deep breath and continued "I was telling her she should think good everything before she would regret it later; there's nothing going on between Sakura and I, you know you're the only one I have eyes for. No one else"

Kyoya, I -" I cut her off by giving her a passionate kiss. She tried pulling back a few times but I held her tight but then returned me the kiss with the same passion.

"I love you Kyoya"

"Me too Nikki"

She smiled and hugged me. I got to tell her now or she'll never forgive me.

"Nikki"

"Yes?"

"Look I got to tell you something. I want you to know that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you"

"What's wrong Kyoya?" she asked pulling back with a concerned look.

"The first day of this trip Kaoru made me a bet that I had to make you fall in love with me. I accepted." I said. She looked hurt and took a step back.

I squeezed her hands a little and continued. "The few days I spent with you made me realize that I really liked you and since I noticed things were starting to get serious between us I cut the bet off."

Now she had an expressionless look on her face but still didn't say anything.

"Nikita… please say something" I begged.

"I… I don't know what to say Kyoya…. But… I don't want to lose you again." I let out a sigh of relief. "As much as it hurts me knowing we got together over a bet at first, I don't blame you. I'm sure you didn't know what your true feelings for me were. But I'm really glad you cut off the bet and told me the truth yourself and not let me find out from someone else"

"Thank you for understanding" I said hugging her again.

"You're welcome"

-Nikita's POV-

-Hours later-

The ride back felt shorter than going to the island but I was still super tired though; but after long hours I finally arrived home.

"MOM, I'M HOME!" I yelled dropping my bag on the sofa.

I heard steeps running upstairs then down the stairs.

She came running towards me and gave me a big hug "I missed you so much!"

I giggled and said "Me too mom."

"Are you hungry?" she asked pulling back but holding my shoulders.

"Not really; just tired. Maybe later" I said picking up my bag again and grabbing my suitcase.

"Alright honey go rest; I'll wake you up when dinner is ready"

"Thanks mom; love you" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek as I passed by her. As I got to my room I saw I got a text from Kyoya, I dropped all my things on the floor and laid on my bed to read it.

-Text conversation-

Kyo: had a great vacation with you. Hope to spend more time with you like that just the two of us

Me: me too. And I hope so too, I'm sure were going to have lots of great moments together

Kyo: I'm sure too sweetie

Me: we'll I'm going to rest for a while; I'll text or call you after dinner. Love you

Kyo: alright, sleep well and love you too

-End of text conversation-

I threw my phone at the foot of my bed and curled up waiting for sleep to overcome me. –

"Honey, wake up" I heard my mom say but she sounded far away.

I moved a little 'til I finally woke up. "Yeah?" I managed to say.

"Dinner is ready" she said.

"Great, I'm starving" I said getting up.

She chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we both woke walked down to the dining room, we sat down and to maids come and sat the plate in front of us. I nodded 'thanks' to the one who served my food.

"So honey how was the trip?"

"It was alright" I lied.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so happy about it."

"Well… it's just that I had a fight with Sakura and on the way there we solved everything but when we got there I overheard a conversation between two of our friends and got mad and we had another fight, so we aren't talking again now" I said playing with my food.

"And what was that you heard?" she asked.

"That she had dated Kyoya and never told me"

"And why'd you get mad over that?"

"Because earlier before I found out she dated him I had told Sakura that I liked Kyoya and she never told me they dated, and plus we're like sisters we should tell each other everything"

"Well honey not always everyone needs a bit of privacy in their life"

"I know mom, but…" I trailed off.

"But what honey? You know it's the truth, haven't you told me a million times when I ask you about your boyfriends"

"Yeah" I said defeated.

"Exactly just think about it sweetheart" she said standing up, kissing the top of head and walking away.

She's right, I know she is… but I can't talk to her not right now.

-Sakura's POV-

I was out on my back porch looking up at the stars, when a light buzzing noise interrupted my thoughts; I looked over at my phone and saw the light blinking signaling me that I had received a text message. I reached over and grabbed it, it was Hikaru.

Hikaru: Hey call me.

I sighed and called him, at the second ring he picked up. "Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to give you a little surprise" he said almost whispering almost.

"Yeah? What's that and why are you whispering?"

"Turn around and you'll find out" he said hanging up.

I closed my phone and slowly started turning around afraid of what I might find –with Hikaru Hitachiin everything is possible- and there he was. Hikaru Hitachiin, holding in his hand a bouquet of pink roses with a huge grin on his face, he started walking towards me and I felt my heart my going 1,000 mph.

"These are for you" he said handing me them. I brought the up to my nose and smelled them.

"Thank you" I said. Why are you giving me this?"

"Well when the last rose of this bouquet dies my love for you will die" he said

I looked at the bouquet and noticed one was made of plastic. "But one is plastic it will never die"

"Exactly then my love for you will never die"

"Hika, why are you telling me this?"

"Well I just…" he trailed off and found his shoes quite interesting at the moment. I've never seen him like this.

"Hikaru what's wrong?"

"I love you Sakura. I've always have ever since I first met you. Every time you're not by my side I miss you and can't wait to see you again"

I was so shocked I even felt my jaw drop. I had no idea what to say so he continued when I didn't say anything.

"Will you be my girlfriend Sakura?" Oh god I feel like I'm about to faint. "I mean it's okay if you don't feel the same way towards me, I will be sad but I can deal with it and –" he just rambling on and on so I did what first came to my head and kissed him. At first he was shocked but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me back. I finally pulled back for air and said….

"I love you too Hikaru and of course I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>AWWH 3 i just love hikaru&amp;sakura ! ~ they make such a cute couple . what did you think sucks? okay? good? alright? awesome? please review ... til next time -Kitamii(:<p> 


	10. Feelings start getting stronger

this chapter is kinda sucky but i had to do it ! enjoy anyways and review ! -Kitamii(: *i had to change a few things thats why i post it up again*

* * *

><p>Ch.9: Feelings start getting stronger:<p>

-Nikita's POV-

Mom woke me up early that morning because of my doctor's appointment. I got dressed quickly and went to the limo where mom was already waiting for me.

"Sorry took too long" I said.

"That's okay sweetie" she said not looking up from her phone.

"So what's this appointment for?" I asked curiously.

"Just a regular physicals sweetie"

"Oh alright"

"What are you planning to do today?" she said putting her phone away and looking at me.

"Well after the appointment I was planning on spending the rest of the day with Kyoya, why?" I said.

"Nothing, how's it going with your cousin?"

I sighed and shrugged "Nothing new, we are still on not speaking terms."

She shook her head and said "Sweetie I told you to talk to her; you girls have been like sisters and I miss having her around all the time."

"I know mom, I'm trying. I promise I'll talk to her soon" I said looking out the window.

We soon arrived at the doctor's office which I was glad because I didn't want to keep talking about Sakura. The appointment went by fast it was just the regular –ears, eyes, bones etc. etc.- I hated having to get my physical done and mostly because I always ended up getting a boy. We rode back in silence and to keep myself occupied I texted Kyoya.

-Text Conversation-

Me: I'm almost home, where will we meet?

Kyoya: Alright honey. How was the appointment? And where ever you would like.

Me: Okay. Hate it like always nothing new. Hmm; how about a park?

Kyoya: Fine with me as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter the place (:

Me: Awh you're so sweet, see you at the park by the school in 30 mins. Love you

Kyoya: Me too

-End of text conversation-

I smiled to myself and noticed mom was watching me. I blushed and said "What?"

"What are you so happy about?"

"Kyoya" I replied.

"I'm glad he's making you happy baby girl. How about you bring him home one day so I can meet him?"

I was surprised she asked to meet him; she never wanted to meet any of my boyfriends.

"Sure" I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"How about tonight? Since we really aren't going to do anything just walk around the park. I'll call him and ask him if he's up to it."

"Sure sounds like a great idea."

"Alright" I said leaning back.

When we got home I went straight to my room and called Kyoya. "Hey Kyo, mom wants to meet you, you think we can change plans and you come over for dinner tonight" I waited for his response. "Thank you sweetheart see you at 7pm then, bye love you" I hung and went to the kitchen and told the chef to set up and extra plate because we would be having a visitor, and then started back for my room. On my way there I heard my mom whispering in her room I leaned towards the door and got to hear her say something "- What! That can't be. How will Nikita react to this now. my god this isn't good" I heard her start crying and after a long pause she spoke again "Thanks; talk to you soon; bye" I heard her walking towards door I quickly got away and acted like I didn't hear anything.

"Oh hey sweetie; will Kyoya be joining us today?" she asked once she saw me.

"Yes he will mother. I'm going to go choose what to wear see you later" I said turning back around and went into my room and shut the door. "Who was mom talking to? And what did she mean by 'how am i going to react to all of this'?" I whispered to myself. "Well whatever it is I'm going to find out"

I saw it was already 5:00 so I decided to take a shower; after I finished I went to my closet and tried about ten different outfits until finally deciding on a pink ruched chiffon dress with a black belt around my stomach and simple black stilettos. Then I went back into my bathroom and put my hair up in a high ponytail with a few curls that fell around my face. I did my make-up which was black and pink eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss. I took one last look in my full length mirror and was pleased with how I looked simple yet formal; I looked at the clock standing on my night table and it read 6:45. I got out of my room and headed towards the living room knowing my mom to well that she would be there. Good enough she was there when I went inside, she looked up from her book as I entered.

"You look very pretty baby girl"

"Thank you, you do too" I said. She was wearing a black diagonal pleat dress with red stilettos.

"Excuse me. Mr. Ootori is here" said the maid walking in.

"Thank you Martha let him in please" said mom.

Martha bowed slightly and left, few seconds later Kyoya walked in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Saitama my name is Kyoya Ootori; it's a pleasure to meet you" said Kyoya.

"The pleasure is all mine Kyoya, please have a seat" she said pointing to a chair next to me. He took a seat and smiled at me I smiled back. "So I hear you're dating my daughter." Oh dear here we go, this is going to be a long night.

Kyoya shifted in his seat and responded "Yes ma'am."

"Oh please call me Katherine no need to be formal."

"Thank you… Katherine" said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"Dinner is ready" said Martha walking into the room again.

"Thank you" said mom. "Let's go eat I'm starving." She got up and we stood after her; I quickly stopped Kyo and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on you two, no kissing in my house" we heard mom yell in a playful tone. Kyoya and I looked at each other and shrugged 'I don't know'. We then met mom in the dining room and had a seat.

Dinner went fast little chit-chat once in a while but it was nice. It must have been around 8:30 by the time we finished eating and talking.

"Hey mom can I go for a walk with Kyoya?" I asked.

"Sure thing honey, be back by 9 be good."

With that I grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him out of there as fast as I could. He barely had any time to say thanks for the food and goodbye. We both walked in silence for a few minutes until we were a good few feet away from my house. I stopped and wrapped my arms around Kyoya's neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" he said pulling back and smirking.

"Because you did a great job back there" I said smiling up at him.

"Well do you think she liked me?"

"I bet she did" I said.

"That's good"

"Yeap"

"Oh and you look beautiful tonight" he said twirling me around.

"Thank you" I said blushing deeply.

He chuckled and pulled my hand "Come on let's get you back before I get in trouble for brining you back late."

I smiled to myself and knew then nothing would mess up everything. I just needed to talk with Sakura.

* * *

><p>awh lil moment between nikki&amp;kyo let me know yuuhr opinions byeeee til nxt time -Kitamii(:<p> 


	11. Relationships

Well people here is the next chapter i've been really lazy to type it up i mostly got into writing it so now im going to stop writing and start typing it up so you guys can read to where i am . thanks for those who have read my story i would like for you to review if you have been reading and not reviewing . your reviews make my day...

[although i only got 7 & most of them are from my cousin lol )

well go on and start reading(:

I DO NOT OWN OHSHC [sadly )

* * *

><p>Ch. 10: Relationships:<p>

-Sakura's POV-

It was around 10 when I woke up the next day but I didn't have the strength to drag myself out of bed so I stayed lying there for a few minutes letting mind drift off to la-la land. I was thinking about Hikaru –I still can't believe he was here last night and asked me to be his girlfriend. When I finally decided to get up 20 minutes had passed. Lilah came into my room yawning and sat on my bed.

"Good morning squirt, what are you doing here?" I asked messing up her hair more than it was.

"Nothing"

"Is mom up yet?"

"Yeah she's downstairs making breakfast" she said.

"Oh alright; be right back" I said walking over to the bathroom to wash my teeth. When I finished I went back out to find Lilah had fallen asleep on my bed –figured she never woke up this early-. I put the blanket over here and went downstairs to find mom in the kitchen making pancakes –woohoo my favorite!-. (A/N: This is actually true my cousin Sakura looooves pancakes)

"Yummy it smells really good" I said sitting on a stool.

"Good morning Saku. I didn't hear you come down. Donde esta tu hermana?"

"Arriba; she fell asleep again in my room."

"Okay; your aunt called she and Nikki are coming to spend the day here" she said turning the pancake.

"Oh goodie" I said sarcastically.

She didn't get the sarcasm because she didn't say anything about it. "Here you go sweetie; eat and then go get changed for when your aunt and cousin get here."

"Alright" I said starting to eat.

After a few minutes Lilah came down. "Buenos dias mami" she said taking a seat next to me.

"Buenos dias mi amor" said mom placing a plate in front of her.

"Thanks" she said smiling happily up at my mom.

"No problem."

"Well I'm going to go take a shower then I'm going to get dressed; I'll be right back later" I said putting my plate in the sink. "Oh and thanks mom the food was delicious like always." I gave her a quick kiss and left.

"God what am I going to do? Sakura and I aren't talking and mom doesn't know that, ugh" I said to no one once I was out of ear shot. "I'll think of something later."

I took a quick shower and got out. I put on some white skinny jeans and a purple one off shoulder shirt with my favorite converse; I left my hair down and wore purple eye shadow, purple eyeliner and lipstick.

"Done" I said to myself looking through the mirror.

I went downstairs just in time when a maid opened the door to greet Nikki and my aunt.

"Welcome" said the maid with a slight bow.

"Thank you" said Nikki.

"Hey Saku; how are you? I haven't seen you in so long" yelled my aunt as I came down the stairs."

"I'm good tia, how about you?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Good." She said.

I turned and looked at Nikki "Hi" I said flatly.

"Hi" she replied back flatly.

She took out her cell and texted someone when she closed the phone I got a text, I took it out and read it.

Nikki: Don't be such a hypocrite and make up a plan b/c I do not want to be with you

Me: Don't worry I was already thinking in something

She read the message then glared at me before walking pass me and met my mom and her mom in the library room. I went behind her and stood at the doorway.

"Hey mom can I invite some friends over?" I asked.

"Umm… sure honey" she said turning back to my aunt.

"Thanks" I murmured walking away and calling Kaoru.

"Hey do you think you can come over and bring the rest of the host club with you?" he gave his response. "Okay thanks see you guys here, bye" I hung up and sat next to my mom waiting until the guys came.

"Excuse me… Miss Sakura your friends are here" said the maid.

"Thank you, I'll be right there" I said getting up.

I walked towards the door then stopped and turned around "You coming?" I asked Nikki; when she stood up I turned around and meet the guys in the waiting room.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down in one of the empty sofas.

"Did you guys make up?" asked Tamaki looking between Nikki and me.

We both –Sakura and I- glared at each other then looked back at Tamaki "No" we both said flatly in unison.

"Then why are you here in Saku-Chan's house Nikki-Chan?" asked Huni looking at Nikita.

"Unfortunately because mom invited them over; she doesn't know we're fighting" I answered before she had time to answer for herself.

"I think he asked me the question" Nikki said glaring at me.

"So? And I decided to answer his question" I stated simply.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and sat down next to Kyoya.

"Well… what are we going to do?" asked the twins in unison.

"I don't want to do anything with a certain person in this room" I said sounding obvious to who I was referring to.

"I guess we have something in common, don't we?" said Nikki sarcastically.

"Good then why don't you just get up and leave?" I snapped back.

"My pleasure" said Nikki standing up and walked out the door.

-Nikita's POV-

I walked over to the room my mom and my aunt were in. "Hey mom I'm going for a walk, okay?"

"Sure honey, be careful" she replied looking concerned.

"Alright, if you need me just call" I said walking away ignoring her look.

When I got to the entrance I felt someone following me, I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Do you want company?" asked a voice I knew too well. I turned around and saw Kyoya leaning against the wall.

"If you want to, but don't you rather stay with your 'friends'" I said turning back around and walking out the door. He ran after me and grabbed my hand.

"No; I'd rather be with you."

I didn't reply and just kept on walking to no particular place.

"Okay I get it… you don't wanna talk to me do you?" he spoke up after a few minutes.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him "It's not that okay… I just don't walk to talk right now, can you just be quiet for a while or you can stay right here" I snapped getting a little mad for no reason; he took a step back. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude."

"No it's okay I understand" he said.

"Thank you" I said grabbing his hand as we continued to walk in silence.

I really had no idea where we were going but I just wanted to be as far away from Sakura as possible. I don't know how we got to where we were but we had reached a lake with a beautiful waterfall.

"Wow… it's…" started Kyoya.

"Beautiful" I finished for him; he nodded.

"Did you know this was here?" he asked.

"No; to be honest I don't even know where we are"

"Well then that's a good thing. That way nobody knows where we are and we can have a day alone, so you can make it up for yesterday since we had to cancel are date so I could meet our mother –not that I regret it though but I would of wanted to spend the day with you instead" he said sounding a little nervous.

"Don't worry I know what you mean" I said sitting on the grass and taking off my shoes.

"You're going to get in?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah; why?"

"Well I'm just pointing out the obvious that were in the middle of January and the water must be freezing" he said in a I-know-it-all voice. "And plus you're going to get your clothes wet then you can possibly die of hyperthermia."

"And your point is…? Besides who said I'm getting in with my clothes on?" I said smirking and taking off my clothe leaving me in my underwear and tank top.

He looked at me with a surprised look; I ignored him and jumped in.

Oh god the water was freezing but I didn't care it still felt nice and I needed to take my mind off of things.

I poked my head out and looked at him "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to get in?"

"I'd rather stay here" he said taking a seat.

"Oh come on Kyo please" I said putting my best puppy eye face. "Loosen up a little."

He sighed and rolled his eyes while getting up and taking off his clothes staying in boxers. Wow he had a great body.

"You're going to owe me big time after this" he said jumping in.

I smirked to myself and swam up to him "Don't worry you won't regret it" I said sinking his head in the water and quickly swam away from him but he caught me by the waist.

We continued playing around in the water for a few minutes until we were both shaking so much and our lips starting turning blue; we got out and laid in the grass to dry up before putting on our clothes.

We were both in silence while he was playing with my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" he said breaking the silence between us.

"Sure?" I said.

"Why don't you ever talk about your dad?"

I stayed quiet not really expecting him to ask me that the spoke up "Because it hurts talking about him. I barely see him; I mostly talk and see him over video chats."

"Where is he? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"Military"

"Oh; I'm sorry" he said.

"Yeah… me too"

"I bet you miss him a lot; don't you?"

"Yes very much, we use to be very close when I was little but ever since I turned ten he's changed a lot and has gotten more into his job and has put me aside; I don't understand why though" I said holding back tears.

He continued to stroke my hair and said "Have you ever thought in asking him?"

"No" I replied.

"Oh"

"What about your parents? You don't talk about them either" I said trying to change subject off my dad.

"My dad cares more about his job and my older brothers then me… and my mom… well… she died when I was young" he sighed.

"Oh crap; I'm sorry for asking I-I didn't know."

"No it's okay" he said stroking my cheek.

"Come on I think we should start heading back" I said getting up and starting to get dress and so did he.

"Yeah your mom must be getting worried" he said. "Let's see if we can even remember which way it is."

"True" I said laughing.

-Sakura's POV-

We were all watching a movie when my mom and my aunt came into the room.

"Where's Nikki?" asked my aunt.

"I don't know… she left a while ago with Kyoya" I said.

"What if something happened to them? I'm going to call her just in case" said my aunt taking her phone.

"No need to mom; were here" said Nikki coming in with Kyoya.

"Why are you guys wet?" asked my aunt looking at them.

"Oh, we found a lake and decided to get it to take a little swim" replied Nikki.

"You guys are crazy, its cold outside you can get sick!" said my mom.

They just shrugged.

"Well sweetie we should get going I have a few things I have to do" said my aunt saying bye to us and walking out the door.

"Alright be right there" said Nikki turning back to Kyoya. "I had the best time with you today; hope we can do it again someday."

"Me too" he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

She said bye to rest of the Host Club and headed out the door.

"Well I should get going too, see you guys soon" said Kyoya leaving.

* * *

><p>Soooo what did you think? Please leave a review ! Please give out the word about this story! thank you very much i would appreciate very very muchh. -Kitamii<p> 


	12. Tragedies

Heeeeeeey people i am back! Alright there is a few things i have to say 1) sorry i didnt update sooner this was suppose to go up since last saturday but ive just been very lazy or very busy this past week! 2) i wanna thank tracey4t for reading my story & reviewing ! it makes me really happy knowing someone actually likes it so imma give a shout out to her and say to whoever is reading this that you should check out her stories they are really good especially will you be my daddy and the sequel give me back my daugther ^.^ & a new one shes doing thats called Ouran the space station! 3) it was also very hard for me to update sooner cuz i didnt have internet but now i do so im hoping i stop being lazy and start typing everything! 4) one last thing... my cousin Sakura did a songfic called Dove Messages you should all check it out it on the account of cookie-pocky-strawberry-love

well enough chit chat continue reading and pleaseeeeeee review thank you ^.^

-Kitamii(:

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Tragedies:<p>

-Sakura's POV-

~A week after Nikki went over to Sakura's house~

I heard my phone ring and reached over to grab it and opened the message.

Hikaru: Good morning my love

Me: It's nice waking up with a good morning text from you. Good morning (:

Hikaru: Well get used to it because you'll be receiving one every morning. So what are the plans for today?

Me: What if we go out to eat or something?

Hikaru: That sounds like a great idea. I have the perfect restaurant we can go to, how about I pick you up at 5pm?

Me: Deal

Hikaru: Dress formally it's a fancy place

Me: Alright see you later then

Hikaru: See you later, bye

Me: Bye

Ahh I still can't believe I'm dating him it's like a dream come that I will soon wake up from. Well I should go pick out what to wear so I won't be in a hurry later on.

-Nikita's POV-

I haven't been feeling well since the day at the lake I guess I got the flu, but there are always consequences for each action we make. I've been feeling very tired, nauseas, with fevers and have been losing a lot of weight lately. I didn't think it was the flu so much anymore but I didn't say anything so I wouldn't preoccupied my mom, I know it must not be anything terrible. A knock on my door brought me back out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I yelled.

"Hey" said Kyoya poking his head inside.

"Hey; what a surprise, what are you doing here?" I said sitting up.

"Well since you're sick and can't go outside I decided to come over and spend the day here with you; I brought movies" he said waving the movies in the air.

"Awh you're so sweet!" I said smiling at him.

"You look terrible sweetie; are you sure you're okay?"

"Gee thanks a girlfriend LOVES to hear her boyfriend say she looks terrible" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I'm just speaking the truth" he said stroking my cheek"

"Yeah I'm fine; just a little flu nothing biggie" I said.

"We need to get you to a hospital you're very pale and…" he reached and touched my forehead "… it looks like you have a fever."

"No I'm fine just a little flu that's all, no need to go to the hospital" I said trying to give him a convincing smile.

I know he didn't buy it but he decided not to push me any further. He knew I hated hospitals and I was so stubborn that he wasn't going to convince me to go.

"Fine"

"Let's go to the living room there's a bigger TV there and we can watch the movies better."

"Alright" he said getting up from my bed.

I tried getting up by myself but I couldn't I didn't have much strength to do so; Kyoya noticed this and came to help me.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"No problem" he said very serious.

"Honey I'm serious don't worry I'm fine" I assured him.

"Nikki I've been dealing with doctors most of my life and you don't look good."

"Alright… if I don't get better by tomorrow, I'll go to the hospital… I promise."

"Okay I hope you do; if you don't then I myself will take you."

"Alright" I said taking a seat on one of the couches. "So what movie did you bring?"

"Titanic"

"Are you serious? You don't look like the type of guy that would see that type of movies. It's one of my favorites although it's very sad."

"I don't but I figured you did."

He pressed play and sat next to me "It's show time" he said softly smiling.

I laughed a little and laid my head on his shoulder.

The movie had been going on for about an hour now and I was feeling my eyes getting heavier by the minute, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up again the movie was already in the end, they currently on the part were Rose had arrived at the ship that rescued them – thank god because I would have cried in the part were that all the people were drowning and Jake had died.

"Hey sleepy head; you feel asleep only like an hour after the movie started, you feeling better?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah, I think so" I replied.

"Good, I hope you aren't lying to me."

"No" I said resting my head back and watching the last part of the movie.

After the movie ended Kyoya turned it off and turned to me "Now what?"

I started feeling a little dizzy "Um I'm going to get a drink of water" I said getting up.

"Tell the maid to bring it to you."

"No its fine; I'll get it myself just wait here."

"Okay" he said laying back down.

I walked over to the kitchen and hold on to the counter until I felt the room stop spinning around me. I got a glass cup and walked to the sink and filled the cup; I started feeling kind of woozy again so I tried walking to the chair only to feel the room start spinning faster again and I couldn't make it stop; I didn't even have the strength to hold the cup and it fell out of my hand. The last thing I remember was seeing Kyoya run into the kitchen, kneeling next to me and yelling for someone to can an ambulance before I blacked out.

-Sakura's POV-

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Hikaru to get me; when I heard the doorbell ring. "Speaking of the devil" I said to myself getting up and opening the door.

"Hey; wow you look amazing" he said once I opened the door.

"You think so? I don't look way too fancy or anything?" I asked looking down at my dress –I was wearing a purple one shoulder floor length dress with silver heels.

"No you look just fine" he said kissing my hand lightly. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah let me just tell my mom I'm leaving" I said.

"Alright; I'll wait for you out here."

I walked up to my mom's office and went inside "Mom; Hikaru is here I'm leaving."

"Sure honey; be careful and have fun but don't have too much fun."

"I will" I said leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Love you"

"Love you too sweetie."

I walked out of the room and went outside "Ready" I said I walked up to him.

"Great lets go" he opened the car door for me and I got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked when the car started.

"You'll see."

"Why so mysterious?"

"Just want to surprise you that's all" he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"So how was your day?" I asked him.

"It was alright; I was helping my mom design a new clothing line with Kaoru, what about you?"

"I just spend my day at home with my little sister."

"Oh did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I always have fun when I'm with her. I love her so much" I said smiling.

"That's good; can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure what's wrong?"

"You know I'm good friends with Nikita… well I really don't like that you two are fighting over something stupid as you hiding something from her."

"I hate fighting with her two we've never had a fight like this big so imagine how I feel… but she needs to understand that not always I have to tell her everything in my love life."

"She did have a point when she said 'you guys are really close' so don't real close people tell everything to each other?"

I didn't know what to say because I knew he was right.

"Okay let's change subject then because I don't want to ruin this date" he said.

The car stopped and the chauffer opened the door for us, we got out; we stood in front of a restaurant called Matsukaze Japanese Restaurant. He offered me his arm and I looped my arm threw his and we walked in. He was right it is a very fancy restaurant.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin" said the guy by the entrance and Hikaru nodded and smiled.

Wow they knew him well; I can tell he is a regular here. They guy seated us in one of the corner tables and we ordered our drinks.

When the waiter left I spoke up "I can tell you're a regular here."

"Yeah kind of; the owner is a very good friend of the family" he said looking over the menu.

"What do you suggest?" I asked picking up my own menu.

"Well, they make the best manicotti here, it's an Italian dish; you could try that if you want to" he suggested.

"Sure sounds good."

The waitress came over and said "Ready to order?"

"Yes… she'll have a manicotti and I'll have umm... chicken scaloppini."

"Alright; it'll be out soon" said the waiter leaving back to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked facing me.

"This might sound crazy or weird but I have this strange feeling like something bad is happening."

"It must be nothing you're probably just nervous."

"Well I am kind of nervous."

"See, then that must be it."

"You might be right."

"So, let's talk about your plans for the future; what are you deciding on doing?"

"Well I'm deciding rather to become a teacher or keep doing archery" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh that sounds interesting; whichever one you choose I'm sure you'll do great at it."

"Thank you" I said smiling at him.

"No problem."

"What about you?"

"Well I'm not sure if I'll be inheriting my mom's fashion company or dad's software company I'm fine with either one although I would like mom's fashion company I think I would do better in the fashion line but I can always open my own fashion company."

"That's good; can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said curiously.

"Where's your dad?" he asked.

"My parents divorced when I was 10."

"Oh, do you miss him?"

"Of course any kid would miss their dad."

"True…" he said trailing off.

There was an awkward silence and then the food arrived just on time because I really didn't know what to say next.

"Like they would say in Italy… bon appetite" said the waitress joking.

"Such a sense of humor" said Hikaru "And you're a very pretty young lady" he said switching to host mode which made me get a bit jealous.

I saw the waitress blush deeply and say 'thank you' before running off; I stared at Hikaru and he noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I lied. "Let's eat before it gets cold" I said trying to change subject.

We started eating and by the time we were half way done I spoke up "You were right this manicotti taste delicious."

"Told you; would you like to try my dish?" he asked.

"Sure."

I took a bite from his food and said "Mmm that taste good."

"Yeap" he said.

"So what about your parents… do they get along well?" I asked.

He dabbed his mouth with the napkin and said "Oh yeah, they do have their fights now and then but it's like every relationship."

"That's true." I said

We kept talking on for a long time.

Meanwhile….

-Kyoya's POV-

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Saitama and Mr. Ootori; we'll try our best to make her recover" said the doctor.

Mrs. Saitama dropped to the ground crying and yelling 'this had to be a mistake, that it couldn't be her daughter going through this.'

We were currently in the doctor's office and Nikita was in her room sedated. How could this be happening to her… out of all the people why her? I kneeled down next to Katherine and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry… everything is going to be okay. She is going to get the best treatment, I promise" I said trying to comfort her.

"Promise me something Kyoya" she said in between sobs.

"Anything" I said.

"Promise me that you'll be with her through all this tough moment and you won't leave her. She loves you very much Kyoya I can notice it whenever she's around you… and most of all she needs you more than ever."

"I promise Katherine, she will always have me by her side… nothing nor no one will ever take me away from her side."

She started crying again and the doctor walked in.

"Excuse me Mr. Ootori, Nikita is conscience now… she asked to see you" he said.

"Thank you" I looked back at Nikki's mom and she said…

"Kyoya please don't tell her anything yet."

"Alright… I won't" I stood up and helped her up.

"I'll stay here and collect myself go on and I'll meet you there."

"Alright" I said walking out the door and walked down the hallway. Before walking into Nikki's room I stayed outside the door to try and collect myself also. I took a deep breath and opened the door… she laid there helpless in the hospital bed looking very pale…

"Hey beautiful" I said.

"She look up at me and smiled slightly "Hey" she croaked out.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" she said.

I didn't say anything I just sat next to her and took her hand in mines and rubbed it with my thumb.

"What's wrong with me Kyoya?" she asked quietly "And don't you dare lie to me."

I was at a loss of words I didn't know what to say to her…

"Kyoya! Tell me! What is wrong with me? What do I have?"

Right then there was a slight knock on the door, the doctor and Nikki's mom walked in.

"Mom…" Nikki said "Why doesn't anyone tell me what's going on? Not even Kyo."

"I asked him not to sweetie until I was here" said Katherine holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Saitama but it's my job to tell her and I have to" said the doctor.

"I know go ahead" said Katherine softly and walked to Nikki's side and hold her hand.

"I'm sorry Miss Saitama I know that what I'm about to say is very tough but you have to be strong" said the doctor.

"What's wrong? Just tell me already!" yelled Nikki.

"I'm sorry to say that you have…."

* * *

><p>IM SORRY PEOPLE BUT I JUST HAD TO END IT IN A CLIFFHANGER ! xD<p>

Any guesses in what might be wrong with her?

HIT REVIEW pleaseeeeee !

Oh & tracey4t im sorry i didnt make them make up in this chapter but in the next chapter they sure will ! thanks again for reading this

Til next timee...

-Kitamii


	13. Bad news, treatments and forgiveness

IM BACK PEOPLE ! I am so happy i know i updated a few days ago (saturday i think) but i just HAD to update faster then ever since i got so many reviews & story alerts from you all & plus i just couldnt leave you guys hanging with the cliff hanger in the last chapter. i was able to type all this thanks to my wonderful cousin Sakura lol xD she typed most of it ! anywho soo many emotions in this chapter . enough chit chat please read and review.

-Kitamii ! :D

* * *

><p>Ch.12: Bad news, treatments and forgiveness<p>

-Nikki's POV-

I felt my throat close up when i heard those words come out of his mouth. This can't be happening not to me I felt tears go down my cheek and Kyo squeezed my hands a little I had forgotten he was in the room with me.

"I-I-I have... Leukemia?"

"Yes Miss Saitama I am very sorry but you will be taking the best treatment in this hospital and if we need to take you anywhere else we will. Mr. Ootori has agreed to pay for all your expenses" said the doctor.

"Get out" I said softly. "get out now!" I said a little louder and more commanding.

"Excuse me" said the doctor walking out.

Mom couldn't take it and ran out of the room crying. Kyoya was the only one who stayed.

"Kyoya I said to get out" I screamed crying now.

"I am not going to leave you Nikita not in these conditions you're in" he said sitting on the bed next to me.

I started yelling nonsense, cried and punched the bed over and over until Kyoya hold my wrists and hugged me tightly I stopped fighting and burst into tears hysterically.

"Why? Why me Kyoya?" he hugged me tighter and caressed my hair.

"I'm sorry sweetie; everything is going to be alright you're going to get better. I promise you that" he said. I didn't say anything I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I love you Nikki and I'm going to be here for you" he said again softly and reassuring while kissing my head.

"Kyoya?" I said pulling back a little.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"Bring sakura" I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I need to talk with her."

"Alright I'll be right back" he said giving me a kiss and walking out.

A few minutes later my mom came in and sat next to me; although she didn't say anything.

"I love you mom" I said.

"I love you too baby girl" she said as I heard a sob escape from her mouth.

"Mom please don't cry I'm going to get better" I said.

"I'm sorry baby I just can't help it."

-Kyoya's POV-

I got in my limo and pulled out my phone after a few rings sakura picked up.

"Where are you?" I said in my Shadow King voice.

"Um at the Matsukaze Restaurant, wh-" I hung up before she could answer anything else.

"To the Matsukaze Restaurant" I said to my driver "and quick please"

"Yes sir" he said stepping on the gas.

In a few minutes I had arrived to my destination, I got out and went inside. I started looking around for sakura when a waiter blocked my view.

"May I help you?"

"No" I said fatly pushing him aside.

I spotted sakura with Hikaru sitting in a corner booth. I walked up to them.

"Uhh Kyoya what a lovely surprise what are you doing here?" I ignored him as I grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" she yelled when I started to pull her towards the door.

"You need to come with me"

"No" she said pulling my hand out of my grasp.

Hikaru chose now to jump in "She's on a date with me I'm afraid she can't leave" he said holding her close.

"You need to its important" I said.

"Unless you tell me what it is I won't be going anywhere with you" she said crossing her arms.

"Sakura you need to go to the hospital" I told her pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Why" she asked more concerned.

"It's Nikita she-" she got me off saying.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura she has leukemia" I said softly.

"WHAT!"She yelled causing everybody to look towards us.

"We just found out today she asked me to bring you to her" I whispered.

She didn't say anything she just stood there shaking her head. Hikaru stood there shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist following behind me out the door.

"Come on I'll take you" I continued "We can all go to my limo its waiting outside" I finished.

"Sure" Hikaru replied for both him and Sakura as we all entered my limo and started towards the hospital.

-Sakura's POV-

I got to the hospital and quickly took the elevator up to the floor where Nikki's room is at. I didn't know what I was going to say I haven't talked with her in over weeks but I'll just let things take its course and see what happens. When I got to her door I opened the door and went in to find a pale Nikita lying on the hospital bed with her mother next to her. Nikki looked up and then looked back at her mom and asked her to give us a few minutes alone. My aunt stood up walked up to me patted my shoulder giving me a sad smile and walked out the room closing the door behind her. I took a seat in the chair my aunt was sitting before.

"I'm sorry Sakura" she started.

"Don't be-"

"No let me finish" she said cutting me off. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you for no reason. You had every right to keep something private… you don't need to tell me everything. I just thought since we use to tell each other everything that you would trust me enough to tell me that. You were wrong in one thing: I would have still dated Kyoya even if you would have told me you to dated –only if it were okay with you of course and only if you were really over him. I really like him and I wasn't going to let him go that easily –you know how I am once I want something I always go for it" she said smiling a little. "Mom also told me the same thing that I should talk to you and not leave things how they were. I wasn't planning on doing it so early I wanted to know if you would do it but I wasn't planning on getting the news on having leukemia either, so I couldn't leave things how they were between us. I couldn't leave that on your conscience if I would to die. I'm terribly sorry Sakura… will you forgive me?" she finished. **(A/N: man so many talking from her lol xD)**

"Of course I forgive you Nikita. You are like my sister I can't forget that! Don't be talking like that you are going to get better and you're going to get out of this hospital and things are going to go back to normal. You can't just quit on yourself… on me… on your mom… on Kyoya… and the rest of the host club! You need to be strong Nikita please for all of us" I said tears rolling down my cheeks; I grabbed her hand and continued "Please Nikki… promise me you are going to be strong and try your best to get out of here."

"I promise" she said while she herself started crying.

I sat next to her on the bed and hugged her tightly. We were both silent for a few minutes and then I asked carefully "How do you feel?"

"Kind of tired and fragile like I don't have any strength to even breathe" she replied closing her eyes.

"You are going to get better I promise you that an you're going to go back to the same old annoying Nikita with lots of energy" I said nudging her slightly.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door; we both looked in the direction of the door as it opened and the entire host club walked in.

"Hey guys!" said Nikita enthusiastically.

"Hey" they all said sadly.

"Hey come on where is all your energy?" I complained.

"Sorry we just don't feel in the mood to be hyper" said Hikaru.

Huni got on the bed with her and looked like a little boy crawling into his mother's arms. "Nikki-Chan are you going to die?"

As soon as I heard him say that it broke my heart.

"No Huni-Sempai I'm going to get better, but if anything does happen to me I want you to know that you are a great friend and that I love you very much" said Nikki hugging Huni. "As much as I love all of you guys" she said looking up at the rest of the host.

"Please get better Nikki-Chan; I don't want you to die" he said tears running down his cheeks.

"Alright… I will" she replied. She then looked up to Kyoya who was standing in the corner looking at her with a sad look and if I'm not mistaking I think he looked like he had been crying. "Come here."

He walked over to her and sat on the bed "I love you so much" he whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too" she replied.

"My poor daughter… how are you feeling?" asked Tamaki sadly.

I barely recognize him today he isn't being himself.

"I'm fine Tamaki just a little tired" she said smiling weakly at him.

"Would you like us to leave so you can rest?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes please."

"Alright" he said standing up.

"But not you please… stay here with me" she said taking ahold of his hand making him sit again.

"Come on guys let's let her rest" I said pushing them out of the room. "Come on Huni."

"I want to stay here with you Nikki-Chan please" he begged with a childish voice.

"It's fine he can stay" said Nikki rubbing his hair.

"Alright; call me if you need anything" I said walking out of the room.

-Kyoya's POV-

I was alone with Nikki and Huni -who was curled up again Nikki like a baby with a mother. They were both sound asleep by now, they both looked so peaceful. She would make a wonderful mother when she has kids of her own. "I promise you that I will try my best so you can get better and become a wonderful mother… I am never going to leave your side" I said to no one.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? what did you guys think? please review ^.^ lets say how bout we try to reach 17 reviews? or how about 20? please make my week! you guys push me to update faster with the more review i get.<p>

and like always til next timeee ! :D

-Kitamii


	14. This can't be happening

Hello mii favorite readers ! im back w/ a new chapter ! i stayed up til 1am typing this just for you guys to read and plus i couldnt sleep and plus because my cousin wants to me to finish typing all the chapters i have so i can continue writing lol im going to go very slow just to bother her lol nah jk i really wanna go back to writing so imma hurry up! for some reason last night i couldnt update this thing and neither now it doesnt let me upload the doc manager so i erased one that i had and im writing this on it and see if works like thaat . anyways go on..

thanks to my amazing reviewers !

-Kitamii ! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: This can't be happening:<p>

-Huni's POV-

We were sitting all in the waiting room waiting for the Dr. to come give us an update on how Nikki's health was; the Dr. kicked us out of the room I'm not sure why though all I know is that a machine started beeping and a bunch of doctors came running in with a machine. I was sitting in Mori's lap when the Dr. walked in. Kyoya quickly stood up and took a step closer to the Dr.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Ootori, we tried our best."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Kyo.

"There was a problem with her heart it stopped working because the blood wasn't running right… Basically like a heart attack. I'm very sorry for your lost Ootori" explained the Dr. walking away.

Kyoya dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. I quickly stood up and went over to him and hugged him "I'm really sorry Kyo-Chan" I said starting to cry.

I felt everyone else go over to us and hug us tightly.

Days later we were all standing in black standing over Nikki's casket looking pale but gorgeous in her light blue dress. The time for her funeral had arrived. The workers came and closed the lid and started lowering her into the ground. Before she disappeared everyone said their last words to her and put a white rose on top of her casket and then they started lowering her into the ground, when she was completely into the ground they started throwing the sand over her.

"This can't be happening" I yelled dropping to the ground. "She can't be gone not her!"

"No, no, no, Nikki -no…"

"Huni wake up" I heard someone say.

"Nikki!" I yelled sitting up with tears running down my cheeks.

"Are you okay Huni?" I heard Nikki say.

"No Nikki is dead we were at her funeral…" I stopped and thought. "Wait… Nikki-Chan?" I quickly turned around "Nikki-Chan! You're not dead!" I screamed hugging her.

"No I'm not Huni, why do you say that?" she asked.

"I had a terrible dream that you were dead!" I said starting to cry again.

"Don't worry I'm not dead and I'm not going to be so don't worry sweetie" she replied smoothing my hair.

I calmed down and then noticed Kyoya wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where's Kyoya?" I asked.

"Oh he went to speak to my doctor to try and convince him to let me go home and come to the hospital whenever I need to take my therapies" she said.

"That's great Nikki!" I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure… Anything"

"Does it hurt? How does it feel? Having cancer I mean" I asked carefully.

"Well it doesn't actually hurt because it's not like pancreatic cancer or stomach cancer, but my muscles ache… I feel week."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nikki-Chan."

"Don't be Huni it's not your fault. None of us knew this was going to happen" she said smiling sadly.

"I know but it's very sad you have to go through this, I've always known you as a strong person… not like this… in a hospital bed" I said.

"I know Huni, I still am strong on the inside and I'm going to get through this"

"I sure hope so."

"Of course Huni."

"I love you Nikki-Chan" I said smiling up at her.

"I love you too Huni" she said smiling at me weakly and hugging me.

Right then Kyoya walked in with a small smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked once he saw the sad look on my face.

"Nothing just that he had a bad dream that I had died" Nikki said answering his question.

"Oh" he frowned. "Well we know that isn't going to happen."

"Of course not it was just a stupid dream" I said.

"So why were you so happy when you came in?" asked Nikki.

"Oh right" he said starting to smile again. "Because you are going to be able to go home and just come whenever the doctor says you need to take you therapies."

"That's great!" I said jumping up and down holding my Usa-Chan tightly.

"Yes it is! When can I get out of this nut place?" asked Nikki.

Kyoya chuckled "Right now."

"Perfect."

"Let's get you ready to take you back home" said Kyo helping her up.

"Thanks" said Nikki once he helped her up.

"No problem baby" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll always be here to help you."

It hurts to see Nikki-Chan like this having to have other people help her do things, she's always been strong and does things by herself but I'm sure she'll get through this.

"Ready to go Huni?" said Nikki bringing me back out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go" I said leaving after them.

We all went down to Kyo's car and headed to Nikki's house. When we got to her house all the Host Club were there holding a huge sign that said 'Welcome home Nikita' and a bunch of balloons were everywhere.

"Awwh you guys thank you so much" said Nikki smiling with tears in her eyes.

"It was nothing sis" said Saku walking over to her and giving her a hug. "We just wanted to make you feel better."

"Just by knowing I have great friends like you guys makes me feel better" said Nikki giving Saku another hug, everyone else came up to them and gave her a big group hug. "You guys are my family and I love you all so much" she said after we let her go.

"We all love you too Nikki" we all said in unison.

"But I love her more" said Mrs. Saitama walking into the room.

"I love you too mom" said Nikki hugging her too.

-Nikki's POV-

-3 days later-

Nothing could ruin this day not even this stupid cancer. I had great friends around me, my mom, my cousin who I count as my sister and a wonderful boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kyo wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as we looked out to the horizon. The twins and Tamaki had convinced all to have a day at the beach so I wouldn't be stuck at home all the time.

"Just that I have the best family in the world and an awesome boyfriend" I said leaning back into his arms.

"Oh really?" he said spinning me around so I would face him.

"Yes really" I said smiling at him.

"Well I have the prettiest, most amazing girlfriend ever" he said planting a kiss on my lips.

I just smiled and hugged him.

"I'm going for a drink, you want anything?" he asked me.

"Yeah a coke would be fine thank you."

"Alright, I'll be right back" he said walking away.

I turned back around and continued thinking.

"Hello again Nikki" said a voice from behind me. I voice I remember too well.

I froze, I slowly turned around and I was right I did know who that voice belonged to. Conner Brent.

-Quick flashback-

_Party. Drunk. Home. Friend. Knife. Cut. Police. Hospital. _

-End of flashback-

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing here?" I asked starting to feel myself shake.

"Ah I see you still remember me. Are you scared to see me?" he asked taking a step closer to me and I took a step back self-consciously. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you" he chuckled.

God where's Kyoya when I need him!

"What do you want?" I asked a little more confidently.

"Well I wanted you to love me, I wanted you to be mine forever and you just had to call the cops on me didn't you? And because of you I was sent to prison" he said. "So now you're going to pay for it" he continued. He put his hand to his waist and pulled out a gun.

Dammit Kyoya where are you! He walked up to me but I was too shocked to move, he grabbed my arm and looked at the scar.

"I see you still have a memory of me" he said chuckling.

I moved to the side and tried to run but he took a hold of me again.

"Oh no sweetie you aren't going anywhere this time" he said running the gun across the side of my face.

I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach and ran.

"NIKITA!" I heard Kyoya scream.

One second he was by the door the next he was next to me pushing me to the ground. As I fell to the ground I heard the gun go off and heard Kyoya scream in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Nooo! Kyoya!" I screamed.

I saw the Host Club come running outside and Conner quickly stood up and took a run for it, Huni and Mori ran after him while the rest came running to where I was. I got closer to Kyoya and pressed my hand on his shoulder where he had gotten the bullet.

"Call an ambulance! NOW!" I screamed. "Kyoya please stay with me."

"I love you Nikita" he said.

"Me too Kyo but be strong please don't leave me" I said. "Don't leave me please" I begged as I started to cry.

Ten minutes later and ambulance was here. My shirt and hands were all covered in blood. I got in the ambulance with Kyoya while the rest followed us in Kyo's limo. By the time we got to the hospital Kyo had lost a lot of blood and was started to go unconscious. We ran into the hospital and a nurse stopped me when they hurried him into the operating room. "I'm sorry Miss but you can't go in there you'll have to wait out here" she said.

"But I need to be with him" I said trying to get past her.

"I understand but he has been taken into surgery you aren't allowed in please wait out in the waiting room."

Sakura came and dragged me to the waiting room; I collapsed into her arms and started crying.

"Don't worry Nikki he's going to be alright" she said trying to comfort me.

"This is all my fault" I cried.

"No sweetie don't say that this isn't your fault" she said stroking my back.

"Yes it is!" I yelled.

"There… there… let it all out."

After a few minutes had passed Mr. Ootori came running into the waiting room "Where is my son?" he asked.

"He's in surgery Sir" said Tamaki.

Mr. Ootori then turned to me "This is all your fault, if my son hadn't gotten with you he would not be going through this."

I started crying harder and Sakura hugged me tighter.

"With all due respect Mr. Ootori this is not Nikita's fault she did not know this would happen, so I would appreciate it if you did not accuse her of something she didn't do she has enough on her with everything that just happened and on top with having cancer" said Tamaki standing up for me.

"Good; she deserves it for what she has done to my son" he said coldly.

"That's enough Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave" said Tamaki.

"This is my hospital you can't tell me to leave."

"Fine, then please don't bother us."

"This doesn't end her Miss Nikita Saitama" said Yoshio before walking off to the other side of the room.

Tamaki then came and kneeled next to me "Don't listen to him Nikki. This isn't your fault."

"Thank you Tamaki" I said.

After what seemed forever the doctor came into the waiting room, I stood up quickly. "How is he?"

"We removed the bullet thankfully it didn't penetrate anything dangerous, he did though lose a lot of blood so he's going to rest a lot. He's stable for now" informed the doctor.

"Thank god. Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yes one at a time though he is a little drowsy from the anesthesia but you'll be able to talk to him just a little we need him to rest as much as possible."

"Thank you."

"Follow me" he said.

I followed him and he led me to the room where Kyoya was. "Thank you once again" I said before going into the room.

When I went inside Kyoya was lying in the bed with his chest and left shoulder all wrapped up. I took a seat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Nikki" he said softly.

"I'm here" I said. "You're so stupid Kyoya why'd you do that? He could of killed you."

"He was going to kill you if I didn't get in the way" he said.

"You didn't have to do that Kyoya. I'm so sorry this is all my fault" I said starting to cry a little.

"As long as I'm alive I'm not going to let anything happen to you I made you a promise and I plan on sticking to it" he said.

"I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too."

"Shhh now rest, you need to recover" I said.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…

I felt someone shake me lightly when I opened my eyes Sakura was standing next to me; I noticed Kyoya was still asleep.

"What? Did I fall asleep?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, come out here" she said leading me out of the room. "Good thing you did because you needed to rest. Why don't you go home, I'll call you if anything happens?"

"No I wanna stay here with him."

"Nikki you need to rest; go home please… you can come first thing in the morning."

"Alright… but I'll be here first thing" I said hugging her. "Oh and please no one tell Kyo about what his dad did please."

"Okay" she said.

I turned around and walked away. When I got home I got out of all the bloody clothes and took a shower and got into bed. I started thinking about everything that had happened, and then reality caught up to me.

"This can't be happening" I said to no one. "He can't be here again what am I going to do."

* * *

><p>duh duh dum ! poor kyo and poor nikki ! did i scare you guys w thee dream ? xD please people review .

oh and theres a poll on my profile please go to it and help me decide on something and also there is this thing on my profile called ouran 2011 awards please go to it and try it out my cousin Sakura came up w/ it !

and like always til next timeee ! :D

-Kitamii


	15. Trust me I love you

Kitamii: hellooooooo people! welcome back

Sakura: Chickity China the chinese chicken... have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin' (one week by barenaked ladies)

Kitamii: O.o what are you doing?

Sakura: i'm bored!

Kitamii: i can tell ! no but seriously we are bored!

Sakura: its so quiet in this house

Kitamii: ikr ! god you made me remember that time we were all in my house in my bros room just listening to your bro talk and we did not hear the front door open and out of no where mi mom comes in scaring us hahaha

Sakura: omg sooo true ! xD

Kitamii: Anyways lets let them read the chapter , thanks to my amazing cousin who typed all this for me cux i left mi pc at her house! go on people

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Trust me… I love you:<p>

-Nikita's POV-

I woke up that next morning very tired I had barely gotten any sleep last night because I had been thinking in Kyoya and Conner, knowing he is here makes me very nervous and scared. I need to call Huni and see if they caught him. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and dialed his number. When I thought he wasn't going to answer he did…

"Hello? He said in a cranky voice.

"Hey Huni it's me Nikki I'm sorry for waking you up so early."

"Oh, hey Nikki-Chan what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is Kyoya okay?" he said sounding more awake.

"Yeah everything is okay. I just wanted to know if you and Mori caught Conner after he ran away."

"I'm so sorry Nikki we couldn't catch up to him he had a head start and he was really fast. I am very sorry we didn't" he sounding about to cry.

"No, that's alright Huni don't worry I know you guys tried your best, he was a really good runner back in middle school too."

"Don't worry I promise you I will"

"Thanks Huni well I gotta go imma take a shower and go see Kyo at the hospital."

"Let me know what happens with him and be careful Nikki-Chan."

"I will… Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and threw the phone at the foot of my bed. Sigh he is still out there, he tried to kill me once and I'm sure he won't doubt in doing it again. Well I should go take a shower and go see Kyoya I promised Saku I would be there first thing in the morning.

….

"Hey Saku; how are you?" I said walking into Kyo's hospital room.

"Hey Kyo" I said noticing he was awake.

"I'm good Nikki how about you?" said Sakura.

"Just a little tired" I replied.

"You didn't sleep like I told you to?" she said serious.

"I couldn't" I said. "How are you Kyo?"

"I'm good, still hurts a little when I move but getting better" said Kyoya.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone, call if you need anything I'll be at the cafeteria" said Saku walking out the room.

"Thanks" I said before she left. "I'm really sorry Kyo you shouldn't have to be here"

"How many times do I have to tell you this isn't your fault? We didn't know this was going to happen and as long as I'm alive nothing is going to happen to you sweetie" he said stroking my cheek.

I smiled and said "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"I'm afraid you haven't" he said smiling a little.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss "Well I love you oh so much."

"I love you more" he replied. "Why haven't you been sleeping?" he asked going into his serious tone.

"Well I just couldn't sleep because…" I trailed off.

"Because of what? Because of Conner?"

"Yes" I said lowering my head, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry baby you're going to be alright and you can be sure he won't do anything to you or I'll make him regret it" he said and I laughed lightly. "Well more then he should now because I won't let him get away with the fact that he tried killing you and that he almost killed me."

"Revenge is bad and you know that."

"Yeah, but he still has to pay for what he did."

I didn't fight him knowing I wouldn't be able to convince him and knowing I wanted him to pay too. There was an awkward silence between us; we both didn't speak for a few minutes. I noticed he wasn't feeling himself he looked unsure.

"Kyo you said it yourself everything is going to be okay, I trust you with all my heart and I know you'll keep me safe" I said squeezing his hand.

"I know Nikita" he said quietly.

"I can't wait for you to get better so everything can go back to normal" I said trying to change the subject.

He smiled and said "Me either baby."

"We can go for walks in the park, dinner or just stay home cuddled on the couch waiting a movie or just talking."

"I would love that" he said.

"You know Kyo today while I was taking a shower I started thinking that once I start taking quemo I'm going to start losing my hair" I said frowning.

"That's normal sweetie but don't worry you'll look beautiful either way. I love you just the way you are."

"I know but I don't wanna be without hair" I said.

"Don't worry we'll figure out something" he said smiling.

"Okay."

"So how are things with Sakura going?" he said.

"Well were good for now there hasn't been any problems since the day we talked but I feel like we need to still talk things out."

"That good to hear and just talk to her then whenever you feel like it"

"Yeah, I will."

"Have you gone to your therapy?"

"No I have to go later at 3 and speaking of which I should get going it's like an hour from here were I have to go."

"Is anyone going with you?"

"No I'm going alone this time."

"Why don't you ask sakura to go with you?"

"No; she is going to stay here with you."

"I'll be fine alone go ahead and tell her to go with you."

"No its okay, I'll just have my driver take me" I said.

"Ask Haruhi then"

"No I'll be fine I promise, I don't want to bother anyone."

"You're not a bother to anyone Nikki. Please-" I cut him off.

"No Kyo its fine; please don't keep asking you know I can be as stubborn as you are."

He sighed "Fine but please call Sakura and let her know when you get there and when you're on your way here again, okay?"

"Okay I promise."

"Thank you."

I smiled triumphantly and gave him a kiss "Well I should get going so I can make it on time, I will go to the appointment , then I'll go home take a quick nap take a shower and then come back so Sakura can go to her house and rest."

"Alright sweetie I probably won't stay another night here, but please be careful."

"Alright let me know then and I will love you see you later."

"Me too bye" he said as I walked out.

I bumped into Sakura in the hall way

"Oh you're leaving already?" she asked.

"Yeah I have to be at quemo in about 2 hours, I'll came back later so you can go home and rest, Kyo said he probably won't have to stay here another night" I said.

"Aright let me know how everything comes out."

"Alright, see you later" I said hugging her and making my way towards the elevator.

When I got outside I pulled out my phone to call my driver and let him know I was waiting outside. As I dialed the number I felt someone behind me then I felt a round object dig into my back. "Stay calm, don't yell or you'll regret it" said the voice behind me which send a chill down my spine.

"Co-Conner" I said weakly.

"Sure am. Now walk like nothing is wrong he said wrapping his arm around my waist, I did as I was told. He led me to the parking lot and forced me into a black Sudan.

"Drive" he said pointing the gun at me and sitting in the passenger side.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll know when we get here, take a left here."

"You know they'll now I'm missing and start looking for me" I said.

"I know but the question is will they find you in time?"

"You don't scar me Conner" I tried lying.

"You sure about that?" he asked passing the gun threw my hair. "Then why do you tremble when I'm close to you?"

I don't" I said firmly.

"Just shut up and drive" he demanded.

I didn't say anything the rest of the time; I just kept doing what he told me to. After driving about 2 hours we ended up in an old motel.

"Get out of the car and act like we're the happiest couple on this earth." He put his hand behind my back and I could still feel the gun and he led me inside.

"How may help you two?" asked a women who I'd say was in about her 30's.

"Wed like a room" said Conner. "Right sweetheart?"

"Yeah" I said giving a fake smile.

"Alright just sign these papers and you're all set" said the women handing him a paper and pen.

Conner then passed it to me and I saw he had signed a fake name. I looked at him with the corner of my eye and saw he was busy reading a magazine. I quickly signed my name and Kyoya's name and number along with a small note that said 'he kidnapped me call this number and let them know I'm here' and gave her back the paper and pen. She looked at it and then looked at me with a confused face. I mouthed 'please' and she shook her head.

"Well you're all set, room 20, he's your key."

"Thank you" said Conner taking the key. He led me down the hall and into the soon, I silently begged for the women to call Kyo as soon as possible.

-Kyoya's POV-

"Thank you doctor" Sakura said as the doctor left the room. "See you can leave today you won't have to stay another night" said Sakura turning to me.

"Yeah I'm glad this bed is starting to get very uncomfortable" Sakura laughed. I asked her "Have you heard from Nikki?"

"No why" she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Because she told me she was going to call you once her quemo therapy was finished" I said feeling a little nervous.

"Oh well no she hasn't "she said checking her cell again only to shake her head no.

"That's strange" I said she looked at me.

"It'll be ok I'm sure she's fine."

Just then my cell rang I looked at the caller ID but it was unknown I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hi my name is Rose you don't know me of course but I'm the owner of a motel and a young lady just walked in with a man and wrote down this number she told me to call and ask for a Kyoya" said the woman on the other side. I looked up at Sakura she stopped picking up my things with curious eyes she whispered "Who is it?"

"Yes that's me are you sure you have the right number? I asked.

"Yes she also wrote to say help I've been kidnapped"

"Did she leave a name?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh! Yes Nikita Saitama I think" Nikita! I felt the feeling of dread wash over me. "Where are you located?" I yelled into the phone. She gave me her address I begged her "Please buy some time room service anything until I get there" I ended the call without a reply hoping I would get there in time.

"What's wrong Kyoya!" sakura said.

"Its Nikita she's been kidnapped."

"What! But how? Don't tell me "she freaked a little.

"I'll explain what she said on the way lets go" Sakura helping me out both of us trying to run fast as I dialed my family's police force.

-Nikita's POV-

"You betrayed me Nikki! I never wanted to hurt I just wanted to be with you. I loved you!" He yelled pushing me I stumbled.

"Conner I didn't betray you! You did things the wrong way! You could have just talked to me things could've been different!"

"No they couldn't you didn't love me! You just saw me as a friend I couldn't handle that!" he yelled.

"I did love you Conner more than a friend" I said more smoothly.

"No you're lying!" he smacked me across the face.

I said "Conner please don't make things harder for yourself than they already are."

"It's your entire fault you're the one who made all this mess if you would have just-" A knock on the door caught him off I thanked god he already had my shirt off and was going to push me on the bed. Conner swore…

"Who is it?" he said

"Room service" said a lady at the door.

Conner sighed impatiently" Thanks but we don't need anything right now come back later."

"Okay" he let me go gun in hand and looked out the window for a while.

"Conner please just let me leave and no one will get hurt maybe we can even come to an agreement" I tried again sitting up and trying to run to the door.

"No you aren't going anywhere you're staying here with me and coming with me forever if I can't have you no one should have you." He grabbed me by my hair pushing me onto the bed again.

"Conner please" I begged.

He came in front of me strocking my hair and said "I always loved it when you begged" I stayed silent not letting him have the satisfaction. That's why he said as he smiled badly "Fine but that's why I'm going to make you beg for your life."

He took off his belt and pants and shirt only in his boxers and pushed me back down again.

"No! Please don't Conner! I said trying to fight back and run.

"Uh huh you aint going nowhere princess not till I'm done with you" I struggled to get loose but he had my wrists in his grasp. He started kissing me all over.

"Conner please! Don't do this let me go" I said tears starting to stream down my cheeks.

"That's it keep begging" God please help me I thought in my head.

-Kyoya's POV-

"I swear if it's Conner's face I see he'll take the green monster out of me and wish he was never born" Sakura said from the passenger seat.

"I'm sure it's him and trust me I'll be the first to give that son of a—"she cut me off saying

"Kyoya please don't make yourself go to jail or worse hurt yourself even more with the wound."

"How much time to get there?" I asked the driver.

"About 20 minutes Sir."

"We'll step on it go faster I can't lose any time" I said as the driver sped up.

-Nikita's POV-

"Stop please" I whispered.

"No you're going to be mine today and forever" he yelled at me touching me all over and kissing me.

"But this isn't right way to do it!" I yelled he stopped smacking me across the face and saying

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me" he had his hands on my jeans button I raised my knee and hit him in the stomach he crouched over.

"Now you've done it you little b—"I cut him off.

"You'll never get away with this Kyoya will come and Kyoya will—" he didn't let me finish.

"Kyoya save me Kyoya help Kyoya will never get here in time to save you honey get over it" he said mocking me. "And he never will be"

"Who says he won't?" A familiar voice said, as Kyoya kicked open the door and was standing there in his shadow king mode.

Conner grabbed me pointing he gun to my head I screamed "Please don't!"

"Stay back or she's dead" Conner yelled.

"Let her go" Kyoya said calmly.

"I don't think so this beautiful lady is going to be mine forever" he responded kissing my cheek. I was so disgusted I looked at Kyoya he looked furious.

He said "Get your dirty hands off my girlfriend!"

"I said don't get closer not an inch or she's dead" Conner yelled.

"Kyo please don't come any closer."

"Listen to the girl Kyo" Conner said again. I saw Kyoya pull out a gun from his waist I didn't know he had one he told Conner "You let her go or your dead" said Kyoya.

Conner scoffed "Please you wouldn't dare be stupid enough to shoot me or you might kill her too" Conner finished saying.

Kyoya got a glint in his eyes and responded by saying "Yeah you're right but nut my police force has an aim to shoot you without hurting her."

I felt Conner loosen up his hold then tighter again near my neck and arm "You're lying" he said. While looking around and back to Kyoya when he moved a little again.

"I'm not but suit yourself if you want to die I'll give you one last chance let .her. go." Kyoya said slowly at the last three words and with a more demanding tone.

"I SAID NO! NO!" Conner yelled.

"Okay… Fire" said Kyoya into an earpiece. Next thing I know Conner was on the ground screaming in agonizing pain. I moved to the right looking down at him he was clutching his right leg- where I'm guessing the bullet hit him. I ran and hugged Kyoya he put his arms around me right when about 10-15 police men came in running into the room. By now I was crying Kyoya just hugged me tighter.

"It's ok you're safe now" he said gently rubbing my bare back he then noticed I didn't have a shirt he let go of me and said "Umm your shirt" he looked away blushing a little trying to hide it by sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Right" I said covering up with my arms walking to where my shirt was all the while trying to hold in my laugh. When I put my shirt back on I looked to Kyoya and saw he was walking over to Conner who was put on a gurney by the police and paramedics still in pain.

"You're lucky I'm not going to get my hands dirty because of you." He told him putting the gun to his head "but I'd rather see you suffer in jail" he finished. He got up handing the gun to the officer "Take him away" he told him then he turned to me as everyone left Conner being strolled to an ambulance police force surrounding him.

Kyoya took my hand and said "Come on let's get you home for now you can tell me everything that happened if you want."

"Thank you Kyo" I told him.

"No need to thank me" he put his arm around my waist and said "Really you don't need to thank me I would save you if it means getting hurt myself."

"That's good to know but I would die if you got hurt because of me."

"It's what a good boyfriend would do" he said I stayed silent.

"Oh be prepared."

"Why?" I asked puzzled as we walked down the motel stairs.

"Because your favorite pink haired cousin is in the car waiting for you" Was his response I laughed.

-Kyoya's pov-

Nikita was taking a shower as soon as we got to her house after dropping Sakura off at her home. I was waiting in the living room talking with her mom.

"Again thank you so much Kyoya I can't imagine what would've happened if you hadn't gotten there in time" said Mrs. Saitama.

"No need to thank me Mrs. - uh Katherine."

"I'm just glad that bastard is now in jail" she said.

"Me too" I said just when Nikki came through the doors.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone now gotta wake up early for work tomorrow goodnight sweetie" said Nikki's mom she kissed Nikki on the forehead and left the room. Nikki came and sat next to me on the couch after we said goodnight to her mom. She cuddles into my arms on the couch near the window.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" I asked stroking her hair she didn't answer right away, and then I felt a tear hit my hand. "Don't cry baby you're safe now" I reassured her.

"It was terrible Kyoya" she broke down crying and I just hold her tighter saying.

"Shhh don't worry" trying to calm her down.

"I still feel his hands all over her worse his mouth I was almost raped again by him" she said as a sob escaped her throat I clenched my teeth at the thought.

"I know sweetie but you have nothing to worry about anymore you're safe now here with me he's in a jail I'm never gonna let him or anyone come near who's a threat no one will ever hurt you again." I kissed her forehead. After a few minutes she stood up she wiped her eyes then she turned to me holding out her hand.

"Stay with me Kyoya please don't leave alone tonight" she said with pleading eyes.

I thought about it "But your mom?"

She said "She won't mind it's not like where gonna do something Kyoya please it's just sleeping" I took her hand and stood up.

"Alright… I won't leave you ever again sweetheart."

When we got to her room we laid down on her bed.

"Thank you."

"Try to rest you your sleep you've had a rough day" I told her.

"Alright but please don't go stay here with me."

She was scared I could tell "I won't go I promise" I stroked her hair until a few minutes later I heard her snoring softly. "I promise you that you will never suffer again as long as I'm alive trust me….I love you" I whispered I stayed awake a little longer watching the sun set until I myself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>sooooo whaat did you guys think? This was one scary chapter huh? please review!<p>

til next time xD

-Kitamii&Sakura


	16. Problem Solved

Oh gosh people i am soooooo sorry i havent updated sooner ! . please dont be mad ive had a VERY busy week and whenever i have free time i feel very lazy and just wanna rest. but here is my next chapter i hope you guys enjoy it. i just have one more chapter left to type up that i have finished then im back to writing -little happy dance- so that means it will take me longer to update because i dont have the rest finished. im really sad i didnt get so many reviews for my last chapter but thanks for those who did. please enjoy this chapter and pleaseeeeeee review they make my week and encourages me to update faster since i know many people are waiting anxiously for the next chapter.

**P.S. DarkTracy: i hope not ! lol ^.^**

-Kitamii

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Problem Solved:<p>

-Nikita's POV-

I woke up the next morning with Kyoya in his arms I couldn't get up because he had his arms around me tight so I tried to wake him up although I knew it was a bad idea "Kyo?" I said softly nudging him he moved a little but still didn't wake. "Honey" I said a little louder dragging the o. nothing. Hmm I am soo sorry Kyoya I nudged him in the side with my elbow maybe a little too hard he moaned and stood up finally awake.

"It's a nice feeling waking up to you but next time don't elbow me."

I laughed "Sorry"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay for the most part; how is your shoulder?"

"Oh you know after getting hit this morning it hurts but I'll be ok"

"I'm sorry again I forgot want some pain killers?"

"Yes please."

"Alright hold up" I went to the bathroom and then returned with a bottle of acetaminophen and a glass of water. "Here you go" he took them and put the cup down on a cup holder on my nightstand.

"Thank you."

"Welcome" I sat next to him again. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I yelled.

My mom came in "Morning sweetheart how are you?"

"I'm fine" I got confused "Um weren't you supposed to wake up early for work?"

"Yeah its 7am"

"That's not early mom."

"To me it is" we laughed.

"Well it's good to hear that you're ok" I then noticed my mom's red eyes and a little swollen like if she would have been crying.

_-Flashback-_

_Mom was in her room whispering one day Kyo was coming for dinner. I leaned towards the door trying to listen I heard her say_

"—_what! That can't be are you sure? How will Nikita react to that? This is terrible?" she then started to cry and there was a long pause before she said again. "Thanks talk to you soon bye."_

_-End flashback-_

Mom has been crying a lot lately since she got that phone call a few weeks ago. I wonder what has been bothering her. "Kyo could you let me have a few minutes alone with my mom please?" I asked him.

"Sure I'll be waiting outside."

He left shutting the door lightly behind him. "What's wrong mom?"

"What do you mean?" she asked taking a seat next to me.

"You look like you've been crying" I told her.

"What? Oh no it's just allergies."

I looked at her "Are you sure?" I said dragging the u in sure.

"Yeah listen I gotta go or I'll be late to work don't worry everything's fine" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking out the room. Kyoya came back in and sat where my mom was sitting seconds ago.

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah" I lied.

"You're lying."

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just my mom about a weeks ago maybe month she got a phone call since then she has been crying she denies it says it's her allergies I don't know what it is but it's something she's afraid of telling me."

"Do you know who she was talking to?" he asked.

"No."

"What did she say?"

"She said that 'how would I react to that'?" I replied.

"What do you think she meant?"

"I don't know it could mean so many things I'm scared that something's wrong worse than anything something wrong with her."

"I bet she would've told you by now."

"True but what if she doesn't want to tell me?"

"Then wait for her to tell you, you can't force her to tell you something you want to know. Maybe she doesn't know how to tell you. "

"I guess you're right."

"But don't worry."

"Alright" I said hugging him.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked.

"Nothing I just wanna stay home and rest I got a appt again at 3pm."

"Oh this time I'm going with you I will not take no for an answer."

"It's alright I want you to go with me I don't want to go alone" I said.

"Good" he said kissing me.

"By the way Kyoya what's going to happen with Conner?"

"After he's healed he is going to jail with attempted murder x2, attempted rape, and kidnapping. He'll be in jail for quite some time."

"Like how long?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm well I'm not sure maybe 15 years or more why?"

"No just asking."

He didn't looked convinced I'm not even sure why I asked I just wanted to know.

"Alright."

"Yeah."

He didn't say anything there was an awkward silence between us just then my phone rang 'thank god!' I got up grabbing my phone looking at the caller idea it was Sakura.

"Hello sakura Kat."

"Hey nikkiiiiii how are you!"

"I'm good and you?"

"I feel pretty damn good what are you doing?" I laughed before answering.

"I was just here in my room with Kyoya."

"Oh do you mind if I came over?"

"I don't mind there's no problem"

"Alright see you soon bye."

"Bye."

I hung up threw my phone on my bed "Sakura's coming over" I said.

"Oh that's fine I should be heading home to at take a shower and change for your appt. later."

"No! Stay with me please until Sakura gets here."

"Nikita you don't have to be afraid anymore the creep is at the hospital not in the city people watching him 24/7 and then he's going straight to jail. He won't hurt you anymore or get anywhere near you but I'll stay with you until Sakura gets here" he said I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Kyoya I love you."

"Love you too love."

-20 minutes later-

We heard the doorbell ring Kyoya and I in the living room. You could hear the door open and my maid say "Welcome Miss Sakura" Kyoya and I walked out the door of the living room.

"Morning."

"Hey Saku thanks Marie" I hugged sakura after dismissing the maid.

"Hey Nikki, hey Kyo."

"Hey" said Kyoya "well I should be going I'll see you later baby around 2pm call me if you need anything is that fine?"

"Yeah its fine; see you later."

"Love you" he said giving me a kiss.

"Love you too."

I closed the door when he left. "So what's up?" I asked turning around to Sakura.

"Nothing much just came to give you some news and to really talk about things" she said walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge I followed her.

"Oh?"

"Yeap yeap."

"So what's new?" I asked curiously

"Um sit down" I sat on the stool looking at her curiously. She took out the flan her mom had made a few days ago and put one each on two plates with a fork.

"Well" I said she took a piece of flan and stuck it in her mouth.

Smiling she mumbled something.

"I can't hear you if you have food in your mouth and don't speak louder!"

"Right yeah."

"Come on tell me!" I yelled impatiently.

"Hikaru and I are dating" she blurts out.

"Omg that's great!" I stood up and hugged her "Oh congrats."

"Thank you."

"So tell me about it?"

"You would not believe how he asked."

"How!"

"Well I was outside of my patio he calls me tells me to turn around and there he was standing in my backyard with a bouquet of flowers."

"Omg!"

"I know he told me that when the last rose dies his love will die but I noticed one was fake he which meant-"

"His love will never die awwwwhhh that's so sweet" I said.

"I know" she said laughing she continued "He makes me so happy."

"I'm glad he always told me he liked you but he couldn't get the guts to ask you out or tell you he was afraid."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she slapped me playfully.

"It wasn't my job to do it!"

"I know but you should've still told me."

"Nahh" I said laughing.

"Well what did you wanna talk about us?" I asked her.

"We never fixed things between us."

"Oh well let's talk then before anything happens."

"Yes and nothing will happen Nikki you're going to get better and our lives will go on normal like nothing happened okay? You're strong so I know you'll fight till the end" she said taking my hands in hers.

"I know that but you never know I'm going to start getting weaker every month or maybe even every week that passes by; so we never know what might happen."

"I know but let's be positive."

"Alright well… I know I did wrong on judging you about not telling me you dated Kyo, I was just… jealous…"

"Why would you be jealous?"

"I don't know I just did."

"Well you didn't have to I have no feelings for him anymore. I like Hikaru very much and I think he is the one for me."

"That's good" I said.

"Kyoya is also a great guy and even though he acts all cold and stuff he is very sweet on the inside… I also think he is he one for you. Don't worry about me you now know I don't like him and also don't worry nothing happened between us when we dated."

"Alright..."

"So let's kill this subject, like it never happened."

"Sure, and I promise you I won't get mad if you don't tell me everything" I said.

"Don't worry that won't happen again… I will always tell you everything from now on."

"Thanks" I said smiling up at her.

"No problem"

"Is there anything else we have to clear up?"

"Hmmm nope I don't think so."

"Good, then let's close this with a hug" she said.

"Lets!" I said smiling and hugging her while she hugged me back tightly.

"Hey what about if I go with you to the appointment instead of Kyo?" she asked.

"That's fine with me, I'll text him and let him know I'll be going with you instead" I said getting my phone out and send a text to Kyo… he quickly replied back saying it was fine but that he would still be coming over to check on me.

"Okay he said it's fine" I told her.

"Alrighty "

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, you tell me"

"Don't know either, hey how's your mom?"

"She's fine, she left on a business trip yesterday; I think she might be coming back tomorrow night."

"Oh that's good. I might go there soon to spend some time together and how's Lilah?"

"Annoying as always but you know how she is…getting bigger. She misses having you around."

"I promise I'll go over right when your mom comes back or you can bring her bring her by tomorrow if you don't have anything to do."

"Alright I'll bring her over tomorrow."

"Deal" I said smiling.

"So want to watch a movie or something before its time for your appointment?"

"Sure, let's see what good movie is on" I said starting flipping through the channels.

"Thanks for going with me to my appointment" I said once we got home.

"No problem, whenever you need anything you know you can count on me" Sakura replied.

"Well Kyo's already on his way I know you have to go pick up Lilah at her friend's house, so go ahead."

"Alright, see you tomorrow" she said hugging me and walking out the door.

"See ya" I said.

I walked over to my room and stopped when I heard my mom's voice coming from her room –I thought she wasn't going to be here 'till late. I walked into her room and she was crying.

"Mom?" I said slowly. "What's wrong?"

She jumped "Oh honey I wasn't expecting you so early" she said wiping away the tears quickly.

"Same to you; why were you crying?" I asked taking one more step into the room.

"Honey, we need to talk."

"I can see that… about what?"

"About your father"

"Dad?" I said softly. "What happened to him?"

"Sweetie… he… got hurt in war" she said holding my hands.

-Sakura's POV-

I got home after picking up Lilah from her friend's house.

Just then the doorbell rang "I'll get it" I yelled so the maids would hear me. "Oh hey Hikaru I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Nice to see you too" he said playfully giving me a kiss.

I laughed and said "I'm glad you did come earlier."

"I need to talk to you about something that's why I came by earlier Sakura" he said seriously.

"Is everything alright?" I asked frowning.

"Yes"

"Then what is it?"

"Come" he said pulling me into the living room. "Look Sakura I really like you and I'm not good with relationships but I think we're meant for each other, I can imagine us getting married and having a family together" he said.

I was actually pretty shocked to hear him say those words and mostly hear HIM sat them. "Awh that's really sweet of you to say Hika, but I don't think we should rush things, I'm not going anywhere and if we really are meant for each other time will let us know."

"I know you're right but after what happened with Nikki we never know… anything can happen."

I stayed quite this time not knowing what to say because I knew it was true.

What they didn't see was Lilah eavesdropping on their conversation…

* * *

><p>two lil problems.. what will happen next ? you will know in the next chapter (For those of you confused in where Nikki's dad is he is in the army but you will learn more about him in the next chapter also) now please people review it will make my week (:<p>

and like always till next time... xD

-Kitamii


	17. Missing?

Here it is people ! Mii sis did something to mii pc the other day thank god i didnt lose everything i had in it since i had to restore it... anywho, hope you guys enjoy the chapter its the last one i have ready so now i will be taking longer to update since i have to write the future chapters. please people if you still havent please vote on the poll i have on my profile i really need you guys opinion. **SAKURA ARE YOU HAPPY I UPDATED c(: loser lol **

anyways go on people and please review i havent been getting many reviews from you ):

-Kitamii

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Missing:<p>

-Nikita's POV-

As soon as I woke up I picked up my phone and dialed Kyoya's number. "Hey Kyo sorry to wake you up so early but I really need you right now" I said once he picked up.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"No" I said flatly.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to bring the Host Club to my house I have some explaining to do."

"Can I know about what baby?"

"Just do it Kyoya… I'll explain when you're all here" I hung up without waiting for a respond.

-Sakura's POV-

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I reached for it and flipped it open without even bothering to see who it was "WHAT!" I growled.

"Get ready and go over to Nikki's house she needs us there now" said Kyoya on the other end.

"For what?" I asked looking at the clock on my bedside table "It's 8 in the morning can't it wait 'till later?" I grumbled.

"No it's important."

"Ugh alright, see you later then" I hung up and threw the phone on the bed as walked to the bathroom to wash my mouth.

As I walked down the hall I knocked on Lilah's door and yelled for her to wake up as I walked down the stairs. I started preparing a bowl of cereal for both of us…

"Lilah!" I yelled again. "Hurry up and get up we have to go to Nikki's house."

No response.

"Lilah Itou! Come here now!"

Still no response.

"That's it, I'm coming up there" I yelled walking up the stairs.

I went inside her room to find the bed done.

"Lilah?" I said walking into the bathroom. Nothing. "Lilah where are you?" I went to her play room and called her name and she still didn't respond. "Lilah we aren't playing we need to get to Nikki's house" I said walking into her 'DO NOT ENTER' princess castle. She wasn't there either, at this point I was starting to freak out.

-Nikita's POV-

"Hey guys… thanks for coming" I said as the guys walked in. "Where's Sakura?"

"She said she'd be here soon" answered Kyoya.

"Alright…"

Tamaki came running up to me and gave me a death grip hug "What's wrong daughter? Daddy is here for you" he said twirling me around.

"Tamaki let go of me NOW!" I snapped, which send him flying to the corner where he started growing mushrooms. "Tamaki I need you to snap out of it, I have to talk about something important with you guys."

He quickly stood up and grabbed my hands "I'm sorry my lovely daughter, daddy is here to help in anything you need" he said a little more mature –I swear Lilah can be more mature then this guy sometimes.

"Is everything okay Nikki?" asked Haruhi.

"No, it's about my dad."

Kyoya face looked confused "Is he okay?"

"Yeah… well… no… sort of"

"What do you mean Nikki-Chan?" asked Huni holding his Usa-Chan closer.

"I'd like to wait for Sakura so I won't have to repeat everything but since she's running late I'll just tell you guys since you're all here already" I said looking at my hands.

"What's wrong Nikki?" asked Kyoya taking a hold of my hands.

"You see guys… I've never told you guys any of this and I bet you're all wondering where my dad is since I've never talked about him and since you haven't seen him" I said, everyone nodded –except Kyoya since he already knew. "Well he's in Iraq. He's been in the military ever since I can remember."

"That's terrible Nikki-Chan" said Huni. I nodded yes.

"Well a few days ago my mom had gotten a strange phone call and yesterday I caught her crying and so I confronted her about everything" I continued. "She told me my dad had an accident in Iraq" everyone gasped –except Mori and Kyo.

"What happened to him Nikki?" asked Haruhi slowly.

"There was an explosion he was close to it and got injured, he's not dead though. He just got an injury on the head and lost his memory temporarily, he already sort of recovered it already he remembers us -his family I mean." I said.

"I'm so sorry Nikki said Haruhi.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around me, I smiled sadly at him.

"Doctors want to keep an eye on him but they said he'd probably be here in two or three months" I said slowly tears stinging my eyes. "I'm really happy he is because I've missed him so much but I'm scared he isn't going to be the same anymore. The doctor said he's been having break downs –that's why they will be keeping an eye on him but I don't know how to react to that. I'm scared he might block out and try to hurt us thinking we're going to hurt him."

"Nikita you can't have him here it's dangerous" said Kyoya.

I stood up frantically "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY KYOYA, I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THAT ALL NIGHT! BUT HE'S MY FATHER AND I CAN'T JUST TURN MY BACK ON HIM, HE NEEDS OUR HELP. I'M NOT LIKE YOU I DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO SEND HIM TO A PSYCHOPATH HOME" I screamed at him. When I said the last sentence he looked hurt. "I'm sorry Kyoya I didn't mean to say that."

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me "I know; I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know I know and I'm sorry for snapping at you like that I'm just really stressed right now, I don't know how to react to all this! He's going to be here in a few months, I haven't seen him in so long and now that I am going to he isn't going to be the same" I said burying my face in his chest, and I felt his grip get stronger. I felt some footsteps and then felt every one give me a big group hug. I smiled; I have the best friends in the world. "Thank you guys you're the best, I don't know what I would do without you guys" I said.

"Don't worry Nikki-Chan, we're all here to help you go through this, you can count on us" said Huni. "Right guys?"

"Right" they all said in unison smiling and hugging me again.

Cross out best friends I have the best family –because these people are my family.

We heard the door slam open and in came in a frantic Sakura running around and screaming "DIOS MIO NIKKI NO ENCUENTRO A LILAH! MAMI ME VA A MATAR BUSQUE POR TODOS LADOS Y NO ESTA!" Sakura was talking really fast in spanish –puertorriquen style and pacing back and forth. **(A/N: have you ever heard a puertorriquen women talk real fast when shes freaking out?) **"Necesito que me ayuden a buscarla."

I saw Huni tilt his head to the side and say in the cutest way ever "I didn't understand what she just said."

"Me neither" said the rest of the guys. I turned back to Sakura –who was still pacing back and forth murmuring things in spanish under her breah. I walked up to her grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down. She was still going on and on.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "I can not understand you if you don't calm down. Inhala… ahora… exhala!" she did as i told her. "Now tell us what happened" I said calmly.

She took a deep breath and started talking really fast again.

"STOP" I said raising one hand. "Calmly"

"LILAH IS MISSING!" she yelled. Everyone gasped –except you know you.

"What do you mean she is missing?" I asked.

"I looked everywhere and I can't find her. Mom's going to kill me she's going to be tonight!" she explained. I looked at Kyoya, he nodded taking out his pone.

"Dang Nikki I have never seen you be so aggresive towards a person –except of course that day you had the fight with Sakura" teased Kaoru.

I looked at him and gave him a death glare, he froze and hid behind his brother.

I looked back at Sakura "Kyo has already gone to contact his family polic force, meanwhile you think of any place you think she could be at."

"Alright…"

She thought for a while then jumped up "I got it! I think I know where she might be! Let's go!" she yelled running out the door.

-Sakura's POV-

We were on our way to a park that was closet o our house, that we use to go as a family before dad walked out on us. I just hope she really is there and that nothing bad happened to got to the park really quick, I quickly got out of the car and ran towards the fountain where we would always get together to have a picnic. I haven't been here in years and I still remember the park like if I never stopped coming. I ran frantically through the whole park when I finally saw Lilah sitting on a bench right next to the fountain i felt like i could breath again.

"Lilah!" I yelled happily, she looked at me and ran towards me.

"Sakura!" she said. I dropped to my knees and grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh my god you had me so worried!"

"I'm sorry I ran away!"

"Why did you do that?" I asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Well…" she said starting to look sad.

I got up and sat on the bench and pulled he ron my lap as everyone else gathered around us.

"I thought you were going to leave me like daddy did" she said softly.

"Why would you think I would leave you?" I asked.

"I heard you talking to Hikaru, he was saying about getting married, and if you do marry him you'll leave me and never come back" she finished.

Everyone looked at Hikaru even me and gave him a mad look. "What?" he said raising his hands in defense.

"Nice one" said Kaoru.

"I didn't mean to" he replied.

"Aja" said Nikki.

"Anyways and since he said anything can happen I thought he meant that you two get married and leave me and that Nikki could die, i'd be alone with mom so i decided to leave" said Lilah.

I grabbed her into a hug and said "Just because I marry Hikaru doesnt mean i'll ever leave you kiddo dont ever think that… besides Hika and I arent ready for a commitment that big."

"We're not?" asked Hikaru.

I looked up at him and said "No." I looked back at Lilah "We need to grow up a litte more before anything." I kissed her forehead. "Dont worry you'll still have me here with you for a couple more years."

Nikki kneeled in front of us and said "And who ever said i'm going to die? What's wrong with you?" Lilah laughed and Nikki continued "I'm strong i'll get though this and be with you forever, besides I have to be here to embaress you when you have your first boyfriend, right Saku?"

"Right" I said smiling down at her. She laughed more. "So we good? Wanna go home now?"

She shook her head 'no'

"Why?" I asked.

"Sing me a song first" she said.

"Alright" i thought for a while then smiled and started singing…

"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea…"

Nikki remembered the song and started singing with me the next verse…

"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella"

Lilah smiled and joined us for the rest of the song…

"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella."

We finished the song and smiled at each other while the Host all started clapping.

"So now can w ego have some fun?" I asked.

"Yes!" she smiled at me. I felt her a Little sad and I knew why. She was remembering dad. I thought of a song that always made her cheer up no matter what…

"A Pedro, como era calvo,

Le picaban los mosquitos

Y su padre le decía:

"Ponte el gorro, Periquito,

Que te pican los mosquitos".

Con el triqui, triquitón,

Una pulga y un ratón

Han salido de un cajón." I finished.

(English: Since Peter was bald,

The mosquitoes stung him

And his father used to tell him:

"Put your bonnet on, little Peter,

the mosquitoes are stinging you."

With the triqui, triquitron,

A flea and a mouse

Have gone out of a drawer.)

She started laughing and so did Nikki, the Hosts looked confused since they didnt know what it meant.

-Back at Nikki's house-

We all arrived at Nikki's house and Hikaru pulled me to the side "So we wait?" he asked.

"Yes; and if anything happens to either of use, the other has to go on with their lifes even if it's death… understood?"I said.

"Yes" he replied. I smiled and kissed him. "You're good with kids."

I shrugged. "Maybe we will have our own someday" he smiled.

I looked over at the Host, Nikki and Lilah all playing around with a smile on my face, Nikki noticed me watching and smiled at me and waved for us to join them and so we did.

* * *

><p>what did you all think? dramatic huh? lol the songs i used one came out in one of the cheetah girls movie the one they go to barcelona and the other one is just a song a book mi cousins has for little kids lol hope you guys enjoyed it and please dont stop reading this story dont think i will abandon it bc i wont be updated sooner i just need to write it first.<p>

See youu guys soon :D

Love,

Kitamii


	18. I'm gunna love you through it Part 1

Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack ! I am so sorry i took so long i actually had it written for like a couple days now but im sooo lazy to type it in im gunna have to guilt trip my cousin into typing it in for me(; love you sakura lol. anyways i absolutely loooove this chapter it is sooo sweet i will admit it ALMOST made me cry writing it! i hope you guys love it too ! please reply . this chapter is sorta of long that is why i have decided to divided it into two parts. the next part will be updated hopefully before friday! i want to let you guys a few things before you start reading . 1) at the beginning of the story when they go on vacation instead of summer vacation im going to make it be fall vacation i had to make a timeline for the story bc i was getting confused so here it is :

Ch.1:Arrive- August 22

Chapters 2-9: August 23- December 31

Ch.10:Jan 13(lake ch.)

Ch.11-15:Jan 20-April 13

Ch.16: April 29(Lilah goes missing ch.)

So this ch. 17 is currently April 30th.

2) i have decided i will do a sequel for this story so you guys dont have to do the poll. this story will be ending soon im guessing it has about 5 chapters left. i wasnt going to do a sequel but my cousin helped me decided what i could do next chapter will have alot of shocking this i cant wait to start writing so please stay with me through this adventure :D well enough talking im gunna let youu read now i will let you guys know if i forgot sumthing when i update the next part of this chapter.

-Kitamii

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Part 1: I'm gonna love you through it:<p>

-Nikita's POV-

Next day I woke up on my bed, I sat up and saw a bunch of pillows and blankets everywhere but the Hosts, Sakura and Lilah weren't there –they had all stayed over at my place after the whole incident with Lilah. I got up walked into the bathroom turned on the shower, stripped down and jumped into the shower. I started washing my hair and when I rinsed it out I noticed a strand of hair fell out, I starred at the hairs in my hand and knew exactly what was happening. I got out of the shower leaving it still running and stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I knew what I had to do, I walked over to the cabinet grabbed a razor and walked back to stand in front of the mirror. I took a deep breath and started shaving my head. By the time I was done tears strolled down my cheeks, I can't believe what I just did but it was best then losing my hair slowly. I turned off the shower quickly cleaned everything up, wiped away my tears and got dressed making my way downstairs –to find everywhere all in a circle whispering stuff to each other.

Saku noticed I was there and quickly stood up saying "Heeeeeey Nikki!" Everyone turned and looked at me. "What did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"I shaved it" I said casually walking and sitting next to Kyoya.

"Why?"

"I was starting to lose it already."

Kyoya took my face in his hands and said "You look beautiful."

"No I don't" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes you do Nikki" said Lilah climbing onto my lap.

I hugged her "Thank you Lil."

"Oh so you believe your little cousin but you don't believe your boyfriend?" Kyoya joked.

"I'm sorry Kyo" I replied giving him a sweet kiss.

"Well we have some planning to do. Don't we guys?" said Sakura getting up.

"Oh yeah, we do!" yelled Tamaki running out the room with everyone in tow.

"By the way Nikki you look great" said Haruhi before running off with Sakura, Lilah and the Hosts except Kyo.

"Thanks" I said as she head out. I turned my head back to Kyo "Plan what?"

"Nothing" replied Kyo.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

I wasn't convinced though I knew they were up to something.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, whatever you want to do is fine by me."

"Alright" I said thinking in things we could do.

-Sakura's POV-

I stood in front of Mori, Huni, Haruhi, Tamaki, Lilah and the twins –currently they were out of control yelling and fighting over ideas expect Haruhi and Mori of course. So let me tell you this we noticed Nikki hasn't been having the best month and because of all these problems she and Kyoya haven't had some for themselves so Tamaki came up with the brilliant idea of preparing a surprise date for them Kyo of course knew so it wasn't really a surprise to him.

"Guy! Guys! Could you please calm down?" I said as they continued fighting over who knows what idea. I stood on top of my chair and whistled very loudly; they all stopped talking and looked at me. "In order to make this work you all need to shut the hell up and sit down" I yelled. They all slowly started to sit down and looked at me with wide eyes. "Okay… now any suggestions on where we should make them have the date... and raise your hands."

Tamaki, the twins and Lilah raised their hands.

"First Lilah, then Tamaki, then the twins" I said grabbing a marker.

"They can have it in my Princess Castle" suggested Lilah.

"Are you sure?" I asked confused since she doesn't let anyone go in there.

"Yeah!" she said smiling.

I wrote Places: and under I wrote Lilah's Castle.

"My turn" exclaimed Tamaki. "They can go to the park."

"Okay… park" I said writing it under Lilah's Castle.

"We think they can go to the movies" said the twins in unison.

"Alright" I said as I wrote it down too.

"What about you Haruhi, Huni and Mori… any suggestions?" I asked.

"They can go to a cake shop?" said Huni chirpily.

"Restaurant" said Mori.

"I think that wherever they go they'd have a good time as long as they are together" Haruhi said.

I turned and wrote everything on the board along with everything else.

"Alright, let's see… I think they should go to a park like Tamaki said" I said.

Lilah stood up and whined "But Sakura I want them to have their date in my princess castle… it's not fair!"

"Alright… alright! Princess castle it is!" I said not wanting to hear her rant anymore.

"Yay!" Lilah cheered sitting back down.

"Kyo and Nikki are going to kill me for this" I said to myself.

"How about we just do a Princess and Prince Theme date?" suggested Tamaki.

"Yeah!" said Lilah. The rest agreed.

"Alright Princess Theme it is!" I said. "Here's what we are going to do…. Hika and Kao: outfits, Haruhi: you're going to be with me in the kitchen, Huni, Mori, Tamaki and Lilah: you 're all going to be in charge in cleaning up Lilah's castle and decorating it!"

"Yes ma'am" they all said.

"Alright people to the car!" I said leading the way. They all got into my limo while I told Nikki and Kyo we were going out and that we'd be back in a little while.

-At Sakura's House-

-Sakura & Haruhi's Scene-

-Sakura'sPOV-

"Okay so you all know what each of you has to do, let's get this over with… come on Haruhi" I said walking to the kitchen with Haruhi in tow.

"So what do you have in mind to make for them?" asked Haruhi.

"Well since Kyo is Japanese and Nikki is from Santo Domingo maybe we can mix things up?"

"That's a great idea, but what's a typical food from Santo Domingo?" asked Haruhi curiously.

"Well Mexican food is very popular there so how about we make something spicy… like enchiladas? Kyoya also likes spicy food."

"Alright you make them because I don't know how to and how about we make some sushi for typical Japanese food?"

"That's fine, now how about desert?"

"Uhh… how about a chocolate lava cake?" asked Haruhi.

"That's perfect. Now let's get to work" I said while taking out the ingredients.

-Lilah, Tamaki, Mori & Huni's Scene-

-Lilah's POV-

Working with Tamaki is like working with another little kid. I like him though!

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as we entered my princess castle.

"First of all we have to clean up all this mess" said Tamaki looking around in disgust.

"We can put these lights on the wall" said Huni grabbing some butterfly string lights I had on the floor.

"Yes! And we can put some candles around the floor to make it look romantic" I said with dreamy eyes.

"We can also put some rose petals scattered around the floor" said the twins.

"Okay we're going to need a table, table cloth, some flowers to decorate the table and whatever else we can think of" said Tamaki.

"Let's get started on cleaning this up" said Huni as we all started cleaning.

-Hikaru & Kaoru's Scene-

-Hikaru's POV-

"What color do you think would look great on Nikki?" said Kao as we looked threw Sakura's closet.

"Let's make her go in red" I said. "So it can be romantic."

"Excellent choice, now we just have to find a red dress in here that would look like something Nikki would wear."

"How about this one?" I asked pulling out a one shoulder floor length red dress with a few diamonds on the shoulder.

"Perfect! We can touch it up a lil and it will look wonderful" said Kao examining it.

"We can make it look puffy so it goes with the princess theme" I said.

"Yeah we can do that."

"How about shoes?" I asked.

"Hmm…" he thought looking at all the shoes. "These" he said pulling out some silver stilettoes.

"We can add some little red diamonds on them so they match with the dress."

"Yeah" He replied. "Let's get to work."

-Back at Nikita's House-

-Nikita's POV-

"What's going on with the Host and Sakura?" I asked.

"Nothing you know how they are with their randomness."

"Try" I said as I moved another checker piece.

"You aren't going to win you're aware of that right?" he responded smirking at me.

"I'm hoping I do" I said smirking at him myself.

"Would you like guys like anything?" asked a maid walking in.

"Not right now; thank you" I said without looking up.

"It's not polite to not look at the person in the eye when you are talking with them."

"And take the risk of you cheating? No thanks" I teased.

"I'm not a person to cheat; just like I am not a person to lose" he said eating my last piece.

"That's not fair! You distracted me!" I yelled playfully.

"Really?" he said leaning over me forcing me to lie down.

"Yes" I said poking him in the chest.

"It's not my fault you get distracted fast" he leaned in and kissed me.

We heard someone clear her throat and Kyo quickly straightened up.

"Sorry to interrupt" said my mom walking in.

"No, it's okay" Kyoya quickly replied.

"Honey you shaved your head?"

"Yeah this morning' I said as I brought my hand to my had self consciously.

"You look wonderful" she said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Well I'll leave you two love birds alone!" she said walking away.

"Scared of mom?" I teased.

"No" he replied sitting up straight. "Scared of what she might do. I can say by experience that you do NOT want to mess with a Latina women."

I laughed remembering the fight I had with Sakura at the beach. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Me either" I said looking out the window.

"You're really brave, you know that right?" said Kyo breaking the silence.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously without looking away from the window.

"Because… even though you've been through rough times you don't give up on life. You fight it every time and always get up stronger than before when fail."

"Wow where did these words come from?"

"My heart" he said simply.

I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Pleaseeeeee leave me your opinions things get good in the 2 part of this ch.<p>

& like always till next time.. i love you all for staying with me throughout this story thank youu sooo much !

-Kitamii


	19. I'm gunna love you through it Part 2

im sorry i didnt post this up yesterday , but i just finished typing it up very fast so you guys could finish reading it today. i absoulotely love this part 333333333 hope you guys do to well i have nothing else to say cuz i said it all on the first part of this chapter.

Kitamii

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: I'm gonna love you through it:<p>

Part 2:

-Sakura's POV-

-2 hours later-

"Great job you guys!" I said admiring the castle where Kyo and Nikki will be having their date.

They had put up lights, lighten up candles, and put a heart shaped table in the middle with rose petals all around the floor. Just then the twins came in with two of my mannequins and blankets over them covering the outfits.

"The outfits are ready" they said in unison in a sing song voice.

"Let's see them" we all said.

"1…2…3…" and they pulled the blankets off revealing the outfits. They were gorgeous! They had picked a red dress made it with a puffy design and for Kyo they had made a white suit with some red designs.

"Wow" we all said starring at the outfits.

"You guys like it?" asked Hikaru.

"Like it? More like love it!" I said walking up to them and hugging them both by the neck "Thank you guys so much. Now let's go call Kyoya so they can come over." I said as I pulled out my phone.

-Kyoya's POV-

"Hello" I said answering my phone.

"Hey get Nikki and come over to my house" said Sakura at the other end.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because here's where you guys will be having your date" she replied.

"Alright... Hold on second" I said, I turned to Nikki and said "I'll be right back."

"Okay" she said.

I walked out into the hall "I'm gonna send Nikki over there I have to make a stop somewhere before going to your house."

"Alright that's fine; see you here."

"Bye" I said hanging up.

I walked back into the living room.

"Who was that?" asked Nikki once she noticed me.

"Sakura… she wants us to go to her house."

"Why?"

"I don't know" I lied.

"Okay let me go change real quick and we can go" she said running up the stairs.

After about 10 minutes se came down "Ready" she said.

"Um I have to stop by my house real quick but I'll meet you over at her house in like 20 minutes, okay?"

"Okay sweetie" she said while climbing into the limo, I closed the door for her and got into my own limo.

"To the mall" I told my driver.

-Nikita's POV-

Everyone has been acting… suspicious today. I wonder why. I saw Kyo's limo take a left.

"Where is he going? Isn't his house the other way?" I said to myself.

I decided to ignore it maybe his driver got confused. I arrived at Sakura's house quickly and went in.

"Hey" I said walking in.

"Come on we have to get you ready" said the twins dragging me up the stairs.

"Geez... hey Nikki how are you? I'm good and you" I said sarcastically. "And get me ready for what?"

"You'll see" they simple stated.

"Okay?"

They sat me in a chair and started working on my make-up. After they were done they make me keep my eyes closed and made me get into a dress and shoes, they sat me back down and did some final touches like put my jewelry etc…

"Finished" they said in unison.

I walked up to a floor length mirror and looked at myself. I looked… amazing.

"Wow… but why do I have to get so dressed up for?" I asked.

"Because…" they said "Wait here!" and with that they ran out the room.

I shook my head and looked back at myself in the mirror "I would look even prettier if I still had my hair" I said to no one.

"We can fix that" said Kyoya walking up to me with a box in his hand.

I turned around and faced him "What's that?"

"See for yourself" he said handing me the box.

I set it on the table and opened it. I couldn't believe what was inside "Kyoya" I said with tears in my eyes "Why did you buy this?"

"So you can look even more beautiful, but I want you to know that with or without hair I still love you the way you are" he said giving me a kiss.

I put my hands inside the box and pulled out the red haired with orange and blue streaks wig that he got me; I turned around facing the mirror and put it on, it was long to my waist. "It's perfect; I look like my normal self" I said smiling at myself.

"I got it done especially for you."

"Thank you so much Kyoya" I said turning around.

"You look stunning" he said rubbing away the tears that I didn't know had started to fall.

"You look handsome yourself" I said looking at his outfit, he looked like a prince… my prince. "Where are we going?"

"On a date" he said.

"Where?"

"Here, come on" he said offering me his hand, I took it and we walked out of the room. When we got to the stairs Tamaki came and stood at the end of the staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen your princess has arrived." Then Sakura, Lilah and the rest of the Host Club walked in dressed in maid uniforms. Kyoya walked me down the stairs and we meet them all at the end of the staircase.

"You look beautiful Nikki-Chan" said Huni holding Usa-Chan -who was also dressed in a little maid uniform.

"Thank you Huni" I said smiling at him.

"Shall we?" said the twins leading the way to Lilah's playroom.

"Why are we going to Lilah's playroom?" I asked.

"Because you and Kyoya are having your date in my princess castle, that's why you are dressed as a princess and Kyoya is dressed as a prince" said Lilah excitedly.

"Awh thank you lil."

We went into the room and the only thing that lit the room were candles and some lights that Lilah has. I smiled and went in with Kyoya.

Sakura came to me and hugged me and whispered into my ear "Have fun…this is your night you deserve it so enjoy!"

They all turned around and left the room; Tamaki came back inside saying "Food will be ready soon" and closed the door quickly. I laughed and looked around they had set up everything very pretty.

Kyoya came and wrapped his arms around my waist "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I replied "You knew about this?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then it wouldn't have been a surprise" he said.

There was a light knock on the door and the twins walked in with two dishes, they sat the on the table said 'enjoy' and left closing the door again. Kyoya pulled the chair out for me and I sat, he then took a seat in his own chair. I looked at our food which was sushi and enchiladas.

"Yummy" I said.

"Looks like they wanted to mix things up" said Kyoya trying the enchiladas. "It tastes good and a little spicy too."

I tried it to and agreed. We both finished eating quietly enjoying each other's presence. Once we finished Sakura and Lilah took the plates and Huni and Mori brought dessert which was a chocolate lava cake. Kyoya looked at it like it was poisoned

"Please eat it… for me" I said.

"Fine… only for you" he took a bite of it and swallowed it.

"See it isn't that bad" I smiled

He shrugged "It's okay."

We finished eating and Kyoya stood up and stretched out his hand "Dance with me" he said.

I took it and stood up.

"This song I dedicate to you… I told you this morning and I will tell you again now. You are very brave Nikita to go through all this and still have the energy to live." Once he finished talking the song I'm gonna love you through it by Martina McBride started and we both started slow dancing. I laid my head on his chest and got lost in the lyrics…**(A/N: If you havent heard this song please do it literally makes you cry[if your very sentimental like me] lol)**

_She dropped the phone and burst into tears  
>The doctor just confirmed her fears<br>Her husband held it in and held her tight  
>Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38<br>With three kids who need you in their lives  
>He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too<br>But you'll never be alone, I promise you"_

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it._

_She made it through the surgery fine  
>They said they caught it just in time<br>But they had to take more than they planned  
>Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts<br>To hide what the cancer took from her  
>But she just wants to feel like a woman again<br>She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"  
>He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"<em>

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it._

_And when this road gets too long  
>I'll be the rock you lean on<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it.<br>I'm gonna love you through it._

Once the song ended I was crying… the song said exactly what I was going through except she had breast cancer and I have leukemia.

"Don't cry" whispered Kyoya.

I wiped away my tears and smiled "it's a beautiful song."

"I know" he said. "Whenever you feel sad I want you to hear it and remember you aren't the only one going through this, there are a lot of people who are. But there's a difference… you have me your mom, your aunt, Sakura, Lilah, your dad, the twins, Haruhi, Huni, Mori and Tamaki to help you through it" he finished.

I had no words to say to him so I just hugged him and gave him a long passionate kiss. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little box and opened it. I put my hand to my mouth.

He took the ring and said "With this ring I promise to love you every day of our lives and never leave you" and he put the ring on my finger.

It was a promise ring; t had two little diamonds on it –a red one and a light blue one.

"Remember… I'm gonna love you through it" he said and I smiled and hugged him.

* * *

><p>leave me your opinions . i dont feel like typing much my fingers hurt lol.<p>

til next time...

Kitamii


	20. Ouran Musical

helloooooooooo my dear reviewers ! im am terribly sorry for not updating sooner i have been very busy this month plus i didnt have my internet conected until today !i hope i didnt lose any of youu! i feel terrible for keeping youu guys hanging... this is just a small filler my cousin Sakura did -thank youu again sakuraKat! ^_^ i already have the next chapter written i js have to find the time to type it up so i can post it ! anyways continue reading and lease review

Love, Kitamii

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Ouran Musical:<p>

-Nikita's POV-

I woke up a few days later it was Thursday and I felt great and a little in love! I started to sing a song I knew and loved –Love like woe-. When I finished the music instrument stopped after I did the air guitar. I looked around for anyone watching me, laughed and left my home wearing the school uniform improved for girls –midnight blue jacket and matching skirt with a white tank top and black flats. My hair –which is a wig- curly, blue eyeliner, mascara, light pink lip gloss and light eye shadow. When I got to school I met up with Sakura at the school gates she had straighten her hair, wore her school uniform –the crème jacket and matching skirt with a red tank top and black flats as well. Her make-up was a shiny red gloss, light red eye shadow, mascara and red eyeliner. Today felt so great!

"Hey Sakura Kat!"

"Hey Nikki; how you doing?"

"OMG great! I don't know why but I feel so happy!" I said the last part in a sing song voice. (song I feel good lyrics by james brown)

We twirled around and then back and hooked our arms together than started walking to the school doors.

Sakura said "You know I feel the same way."

Every step we took was musical we went backwards then forward and side to side. Then everyone started to sing and you could hear instruments –Blow by Kesha-. Everyone was dancing; when the song ended we had our arms up in the air. The school bell rang and we all returned to normal entering the school doors. School went by quick and when we entered the club we were met with Kyoya and Tamaki first…

"Hey guys!" Sakura yelled.

They said hey back, I went over to Kyoya and gave him a kiss… passionately. I sang Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu by Ricky Martin (lyrics only chorus.)

"You're in a good mood."

I laughed and started singing Dominio by Jessie J with Sakura then said "It seems everyone is in a good mood."

Huni and Mori came in and said hellos seconds later the twins and Haruhi came. Hikaru went over to Sakura holding her around the waist. (The song by sie7e chorus only)

"Everyone is in a good mood today" Huni chirped.

"Right!" we all said in unison and then laughed.

Out of nowhere instruments started playing the beat of International Love by Pitbull Ft. Chris Brown. All of our guests came in and when we finished the song we went straight to hosting like nothing happened. From time to time during club we were singing and dancing songs from artists like The Script, Rocket to the moon, One Republic, Carrie Underwood, Rihanna, Pitbull, Rascall Flats. We made the host club longer today so we had time for all of the songs a little bit of everything.

Finally club was over and I said "So club was great… right?" Everyone nodded, "Yeah and I don't know why but I feel a song coming up."

After that we picked up our bags; and again started singing the song I'll be there for you (don't know who's it by it's the friends tv series opening theme). We ran all the way dancing and singing when the song ended we ended with jazz hands as a big group at the front of the school doors. We said our 'goodbyes' and 'I'll text you laters'-me to Kyo and Saku to Hika. Sakura and I walked home singing This one's for the girls by Martina McBride and we still weren't home but when we got there we walked inside and all the way up the stairs and finally to my room we finished with the song Party Rock mixed with I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO doing the dance in as best we could also loca by Shakira, when I grow up by The Pussy Cat Dolls, Mambo no.5 by Lou Bega, Miss Independent by Ne-yo, Mi Nina Bonita mixed with Tu Angelito by Chino y Nacho having lilah by our side until that time and danced and sang with her pon de replay by Rihanna, Rumor has it by Adele, Shake it up by Selena Gomez, The sweet escape by Gwen Stefani. She left later (lilah) so we kept singing and dancing only a few songs like black eyed peas, lifehouse, welcome to my life by simple plan and then finishing off with our song of the week what makes you beautiful by onedirection (put the lyrics only for that one) Sakura finished with air guitar on her knees and I finished with the drums.

She stood up looked at me and said "Well now I'm calmed? Imma take a shower can I borrow some PJs?"

"Yeah me too it's weird and yeah sure you know where they are."

She left humming Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez (chorus lyrics). I laid on my bed, furrowed my eyes together and said aloud "What a weird day." Drums banged like the ending of a song. My ringtone went off the song I will always love you by Whitney Houston (chorus lyrics). I smiled and picked up the phone "Hey Kyo."

* * *

><p>AN from Sakura: Lol this is my point of view to ur readers: its a lot of songs ik but ahh I love them I know theres more older ones and newer ones coming out I hear that sean Kingston will be out with some new songs in a album this year or next year songs tat will be catchy tats wat I heard so either way we cant do a chapter tat long itd get boring but who knows in a future chapter for this storys sequel I might do another one wit more different songs who knows xD hope ya'll liked it. -sakukat

A/N from Kitamii: thank you so much for reading this chapter remember to review

til next time...which hopefully will be very soon

Kitamii(:


	21. Surprises

heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey amazing people! i haven't been getting many reviews lately ): but don't worry i'll still keep updating (: anyways its been a rainy day today so i'm like what the heck i'll just type up this chapter so you all can read it :D i want to let you guys know that this story will be ending very soon but don't worry i am making a sequel to it i already have the Title for it it will be: **In a blink of an eye. **I really gotta thank you all for so many emails i've gotten of you guys putting this story as a favorite and alert and of course of all the reviews. i have the next chapter written out i just have to type it and put it up which i will start doing right now but i dont think ill post it today. anyways enough babbling ... oh and ill probably put a little summary of the sequel when i post the next chapter at the end of this week.

-Kitamii

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Surprises:<p>

-Nikita's POV-

"Ugh glad I'm out of that class, that teacher is so boring" I said as I walked down the hall with the twins and Haruhi –we were on our way to the Host Club.

"We agree" said the twins in unison.

"I thought class was interesting" said Haruhi.

"Because you're a book warm" they twins teased.

"Don't take it personal" I said quickly glaring at the twins.

I got a strange feeling like people were staring at me, I looked around and saw a group of 6 girls whispering to each other and looking over to where I was. Haruhi seemed to notice and put a hand on my shoulder; I looked at her and smiled sadly. Ever since I got back to school yesterday everyone had been talking about me and giving me weird looks. We arrived at the Music Room 3 and Kyoya, Huni, Mori and Tamaki were already there.

"Hey babe" I said walking over to Kyoya and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" he asked looking at me from behind his laptop.

"Besides all the strange looks and boring teachers it was good" I replied taking a seat next to him.

"Don't worry they're all just surprised to see you here after everything that happened to you this pass month, so don't let it get to you" he said trying to comfort me.

"I know… I know. Hey where's Sa-"

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooo people" said Sakura bursting through the doors.

"Never mind" I said quietly. "Someone's in a good mood today."

"Yessss I am" she said forcing me to stand up and twirled me around.

"Why's that babe?" asked Hikaru walking up behind us. Sakura turned around and also twirled him.

"Because I…" she smiled widely.

"Tell us already!" I exclaimed.

"I... -"

"She got a job offer" said Kyoya cutting her off.

"Geez thanks for crushing my enthusiasm!" said Sakura glaring at him "And how do you know that anyways? Don't answer that."

Kyoya just chuckled and turned back to his laptop doing who knows what.

"Good for you! What company?" I asked excitedly.

"Taboo Co. Industry"

"Oh My God! Are you serious?"

"Yes!" she said jumping up and down.

"That's like your favorite fashion line! How did they find you?"

"Well this morning I bumped into this guy and my notebook fell out and all my sketches scattered around the floor, he helped me pick them up and asked me if I drew them I said yeah and he told me who he was and that he thought I had a great talent and a very good eye for design then he told me he'd like to give me a job interview!" she explained sounding almost like a little girl.

"Wow that's great!" I said hugging her "I'm so happy for you, when is the interview?"

"I don't know yet he said he would call me and let me know."

"You're going to do great!"

"I hope so!"

Kyoya then cut in saying "Sorry to interrupt but Host Club starts in 1 minute, so get ready."

We all went to our places as the doors flew open and girls started walking in.

"Welcome Princesses, the Host Club has officially begun" greeted Tamaki.

"Ugh glad that's over" I said dropping onto the couch.

"Stop whining" said Kyoya taking a seat next to me.

"I'm not whining I'm just tired I don't have the same energy as before anymore" I replied defending myself.

"Well I hope you're not too tired because you still have one more thing to do."

"What's that?" I asked shooting him a look.

"You have to come over to my house for dinner" he said smoothly.

"WHAAAAAT!" I yelled jumping out of my seat earning weird looks from the Host Club that was sitting nearby. "What do you mean I have to go to dinner at your house! You know your father and I don't have a good relationship!"

"I know, but he himself told me to ask you to come over for dinner."

"Why?" I asked with a disgust look.

"I don't know; it's just for an hour two tops."

"Ugh why do you want to torture me like this? I'm not going and that's final" I said crossing my arms and stomping my foot I didn't care how childish I looked I just wanted to prove my point.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

"I can't believe you're making me do this" I said as I climbed the steps to Kyoya's front door.

"I told you we would see about that" he said with a smirk.

"You are so going to pay for this…. BIG TIME!"

"I know I am" he said as we walked in.

He lead the way down a long corridor and stopped at the last door, he knocked lightly and there was a faint 'come in', we went in and his father was sitting behind his desk doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Good afternoon Father" said Kyoya sounding like a business man and bowing slightly.

"Good afternoon Kyoya… Miss Saitama" responded Mr. Ootori.

"Goo afternoon Mr. Yoshio Ootori" I said very serious.

"Nice you could make it."

"It's a pleasure to be here" I said through gritted teeth.

"So Father, why did you ask Nikita to join us tonight?" asked Kyoya.

"I wanted to talk to her."

I was now officially freaking out.

"Do you mind me asking about what Father?" Kyoya sounded like he was trying to keep himself cool.

"Kyoya why don't you go get ready for dinner since Nikita is already dressed while I have a little conversation with her?"

Kyoya looked at me with a questioning look; I nodded to let him know I was going to be okay.

"Excuse me" he said standing up, he hesitated for a moment then walked out the room.

After Mr. Ootori was sure Kyoya was out of ear reach he spoke up "I have a proposition for you Miss Saitama."

I squirmed in my seat and said "What's that and about what?"

"I want you to leave my son and in return I will pay you a very good amount of money and I'll make sure Kyoya doesn't suffer."

I couldn't believe this of course I expected him to do this but not this fast "What do you mean 'doesn't suffer'?"

"What I mean is Miss Saitama that I won't make him go through a hard time trying to inherit the Ootori Business someday" he replied leaning back in his chair.

"So you're saying that if I leave Kyoya you will let him have a chance of inheriting your business?"

"Exactly."

"You're sick!"

"I will remind you Miss Saitama that you are speaking to Yoshio Ootori here."

"And you just insulted me by thinking I will do anything for money."

"It wasn't intended to an insult; it's just a proposition Miss Saitama."

"You and your 'proposition' can go to hell" I said standing up and turning towards the door hearing Mr. Ootori say

"I suggest you always keep your words soft and sweet, just in case you have to eat them someday."

I turned around and said "Screw you Yoshio Ootori" and slammed the door behind me.

I speed walked down the hall and when I turned left I bumped into Kyoya "Nikita?" he asked confused.

"I have to go" I said pushing past him and running out the door, tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched Kyoya from the window running out the door and standing in the middle of the driveway.

-Sakura's POV-

I was watching TV when I heard a knock at the door and a maid answering it "Good evening Miss Saitama."

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9pm. What is Nikki doing here so late? I stood up as Nikki walked in all wet and crying hysterically. She ran into my arms and started crying even more.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Yo-yosh-yoshio o-ootori" she said in between sobs.

"What did that bastard do to you?" I asked as I walked her to the couch and sat her down. "Akira!"

"Yes Miss Nyamo?" said Akira running into the room.

"Bring me a cup of tea and a clean towel please" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am" she said hurrying off.

Nikita just kept sobbing "Honey, please calm done it's not well for you."

"I-I know" she said trying to calm done.

A few minutes later Akira came back with the towel and the tea. "Thank you" I said. "Here drink thins it will help you calm down" I gave her the cup and wrapped the towel around her.

She drank the tea and calmed down a bit.

"Okay sweetie; now tell me what happened with that bastard of Yoshio Ootori."

"Kyoya took me to his house for dinner because his dad wanted to see me when we got there we went to Yoshio's office and he told Kyo to go get ready for dinner while we talked. Kyoya didn't but I told him it would be fine so he left, then Yoshio told me he had a deal for me" she said.

"What deal?" I asked impatiently.

"That he'd pay me to leave Kyoya!"

"WHAT! Who the hell does he think he is!" I yelled angrily.

"That's not all… he threatened me with making it a living hell for Kyoya but if I got out of his life he'd give Kyoya a chance to inherit the family business."

"That son of a -"

I cut her off saying "Sakura we both know how much Kyoya has worked for this; I don't want to be the reason he loses everything."

"Did you talk with Kyoya about this?"

"No; I bumped into him when I ran out of the office but I just had to go, he's been calling nonstop ever since so I turned off my phone."

"Honey you can't avoid him; it's not his fault."

"I know that but what am I going to tell him?"

"The truth."

She sighed and said "Fine, I'll call him and talked with him."

"I'll leave you alone; I'll be in the family room if you need me" I said standing up and walking out.

-Nikita's POV-

"Okay" I said as she walked out the living room. I pulled out my phone and turned it on –I had 20 missed calls, 2 voice mails and 10 text messages… all saying things like to call him or what happened or that he was worried about me. When I was about to dial his number he was calling me again; I took a deep breath and answered "Hello?"

"Nikita; what happened? Why haven't you answered my calls?" said Kyo at the other end sounding impatient.

"Nothing happened Kyoya, just forget about it."

"You wouldn't have run off like that if nothing happened… what did my Father do to you?"

I sighed and stayed quiet.

"Nikita?" he said once I didn't answer.

"Kyoya… just forget about it; okay?"

"No I won't you either tell me yourself or I'll confront my Father and ask him."

"No don't" I pleaded.

"Then tell me what happened."

"He threatened me."

"With what?" I could tell he was angry.

"He said I'd either left you alone and he would pay me and if I didn't he would make your life impossible."

"How dare him!"

"Kyoya, listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me I don't care what my Father said or what he'll do to me but I will not break up with you."

"But Kyoya this is what you've always wanted! A chance to inherit your Father's company!"

"I don't care Nikita; if winning my Father's company means losing you I will not take it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for running off like that too… I was just mad."

"It's okay… where are you?"

"At Sakura's house."

"Are you going to stay there?"

"Yeah… probably" I said.

"Okay good well I'll see tomorrow, there's something I have to take care of."

"Okay, I love you. See you tomorrow."

"I love you too, bye."

I hung up and threw the phone on the couch and went down the hall to the family room.

"All done?" Saku asked as I dropped myself besides her.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"How'd it go?"

"Good."

"See I told you."

"Yeah I know… can I stay here tonight?"

"Yup that's fine."

"Thanks, imma go take a shower."

"Alright" she said as I walked off.

That night Saku and I lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder how things are going to be when my dad comes?"

I felt her searching my face in the darkness –like if she were trying to see my expression.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Because I do" I said softly.

"Nikki don't worry about that, you have all of us to help you deal with it."

"I know but I can't help but wonder how he is going to be… I mean he doesn't even know I have cancer, how am I going to tell him?"

"Don't. Just wait until he get better… don't worry you'll know when the right moment is."

I stayed quiet thinking in everything.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What happened to your dad?" I asked curiously.

I felt her squirm on her side of the bed.

"I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No its okay…" she replied "I honestly don't know what happened a few months before you came they –my parents had a big fight and he just walked out on us and never came back."

"Oh… have you talked to him ever since?"

"No"

"Do you want to?"

"I'm not sure" she sighed.

"Goodnight" I said not wanting to keep asking her things.

"Night" she replied as she turned the other way.

-Next day-

-Sakura's POV-

Nikita was still asleep when I woke up the next day; it was 10:35am. I got up slowly, walked to my bathroom and took care of my things and slipped out the door towards the kitchen. When I went downstairs Lilah was already awake watching a Spanish program called _Hoy_ in the living room.

"Hey squirt" she turned around and smiled.

"Morning Saku, look our favorite program is on."

"Yeah, let me know when they play the games… I'm going to go eat something."

"Alright."

I ruffled her hair and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Akira; what's for breakfast?"

"Oh good morning Miss Itou I didn't know you were awake. There's bacon with scrambled eggs and toast; want some?"

"Yummy! Of course."

She fixed up a plate for me and I started eating.

"Sakura come! They are going to play _'Digalo con mimicas'_" I heard Lilah yell.

"Coming" I yelled. When I was done eating I got up and went to the living room. I went to the couch and took a seat by my sister.

"Who do you think will win this time? Girls or boys?"

"I don't know, depends."

Lilah shrugged and turned back to the TV. They started playing –the guys got to go first, they got the answer correct and the song Party Rock by LMFAO came on. I stood up, grabbed Lilah and started dancing and laughing… when Nikki came downstairs.

"Oh hey Nikki we didn't wake you right?" I asked once I saw her.

"No don't worry" she said waving me off.

"You wanna dance with us?" asked Lilah.

She smiled and said "Sure."

It looked like the girls had also one a point because they were dancing to another song. I heard the doorbell ring –but ignored it and kept dancing.

The maid came into the living room and said "Excuse me Miss Itou you have a visitor."

"Who?" I asked looking at her.

"Me" said a 5'9 man with short brown hair and green eyes which I –we knew very well.

"TIO EMILIO!" Nikki, Lilah and I yelled at the same time running towards him and tackling him into a big group hug.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Nikki –taking the words out of my mouth.

"I'm here because there's going to be a very special occasion" he replied with a wide grin on his face.

"What's that?" I asked furrowing my brows together.

"Girls I'm going to take a huge step in my life! – I'm going to get married!"

We were completely shocked.

"Y-you're getting married?" I asked. "With who?"

"You guys remember Francheska, don't you?"

"The one from the time at the restaurant that you –" Nikki started but he cut her off not wanting her to say again what happened at the restaurant that day.

"Yes that one" he said laughing –probably remembering that day.

"OMG that's great!" I said smiling.

"I know; I'm ready to settle down and make a family. I'm pretty sure she's the one I've been waiting for all this time" he said with dreamy eyes.

"That's wonderful; I hope everything does work out for you she seemed like a great women" I said.

"She is" he replied.

"So when is the wedding Tio Emilio?" asked Lilah.

"A month from now" he said walking over to see some pictures on a table.

"Awesome!" Nikki and I said in unison.

"I want to ask you three a huge favor" he walked over to the couch and sat down patting each side for us to sit next to him and sat Lilah on his lap.

"Anything" we said taking a seat.

"I want you two –Nikki and Saku to be my maids of honor."

Nikki and I looked at each other and smiled widely.

"I'd love to!" cheered Nikki.

"Me too" I said.

"And you" he said turning to Lilah "I want you to be my little flower girl… will you?"

"Of course" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and said "Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem" I said hugging him along with Nikki and Lilah.

"Lilah why don't you go change so I can take you girls out for ice cream" said our uncle.

"Sure" she said jumping off his lap and skipping up the stairs.

Once we were alone he turned to Nikki and took his hands in his "I heard what you're going through and I want you to know I'm really sorry and that you can always count on me for anything –even when you feel like getting so drunk that you won't remember what happened the next day" he said not losing his sense of humor, I chuckled and so did Nikki "No just kidding but really you can count on me for anything."

Nikki smiled and hugged him "Thank you."

Ever since her dad was sent to the Army he has always been a father figure for her; he also did the same with me when my dad walked out on us; this is why Nikki and I see him more as a father then an uncle.

"I also heard about your father I'm really sorry about that but don't worry everything will turn out just fine… when does he come back?"

"In two to three months" Nikki replied.

"Oh okay."

Lilah then came running into the living room "I'm ready!"

"Great!" he said slapping his hands against his thighs "Let's go get ice cream!"

"Let us go change real quick and we can go" I said standing up and walking up the stairs with Nikki right behind me.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? You all got to meet the uncle ^_^ he is sort of the crazy type so dont be shocked when you guys see a few things that he does in the next chapter lol anways i had a fun time writing this chapter since it had so many emotions involved .. please leave me your opinions and ill get back to youu with the next chapter very soon.<p>

til next time

-Kitamii


	22. Author's Note

**Hey Readers:**

**I am so sorry I have not updated in over three weeks! I have been sick this past week and haven't felt like doing anything and plus my computer shut down on me and did not want to turn back on when I finally did turn it back on it had erased all my documents so I lost absolutely everything ): So it will take me a little longer to get back on track with my stories For some reason it did not let me get on Internet Explorer -you guys have no idea all the things I have tried to be able to make it work again.- Ugh my cousin Sakura and I are so stressed/mad that my computer erased everything she (Sakura) had some reminders written on here for some of her stories which she didn't write down anywhere else and now she cannot remember them. But again sorry for not updating; now that my computer is finally working well –hopefully it doesn't give me anymore trouble in the future- I will try to have the story up by the end of the week depending on how I feel but I'll try my very best. Also for Sakura I will help her type up her chapters too so we can post it up. Thank you and again I'm very sorry.**

**Kitamii**


	23. Another Authors' Note Sorry!

Okay guys,

Im not sure if all of you still have been waiting for me to update (i hope you have). Im so sorry I have not updated in FOREVER! You guys have no idea what has been going on but im not gunna tell my problems all on here! Well i can say remember when i had told you guys i was having problems with my computer well again i had problems and it didnt even let me get in my computer so i had to buy the CDs to restart it, then a whole bunch of stuff happened! I havent written anything after my computer crashed down i got caught up with other things and i really lost interest in writing. But now i have been in the mood to start writing again i really miss it. so im gunna try to continue this story but i dont know if ill start right away with it im really stuck on how to start the next chapter! and plus im more interested in starting this new story i have had in mine two actually but i dnt know which one to start first because i dnt want to start them all at the same time cause then ill get confussed! but dont worry guys i will seriously try to finish this story cause theres really not much left theres only like 6 or 7 chapters left and its done. but again guys im so sorry ill get back to all of you as soon as i can!

Kitamii


End file.
